The Difference Between Weak And Strong
by Gl0ri0us
Summary: They were called weak in their faces. They were driven away by their crushes and comrades. Now, when they had finally returned, their powers are...limitless. And they are back for Revenge. NxT SxS SxI NxH
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Naruto.**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Story takes place after Tsunade becomes Hokage but before the mission to the land of Tea. And err..the boys are more hardless in this fic. xD

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

"Rising Twin Dragons!" Tenten exclaimed as she threw her weapons in Sasuke's and Neji's direction. Neji used his Kaiten and deflected her attacks with ease while Sasuke dodged all her weapons with his speed.

Sakura charged at Shikamaru with a Kunai but her kunai was met with Shikamaru's. Ino was busily trying to get Naruto caught in her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Hinata decided to use her Gentle Fist on Naruto to keep him steady in one place so that Ino could perform her jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as he formed a handsign and a few clones of Naruto himself appeared near the real Naruto.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino exclaimed. Ino was trying to aim for Naruto but Naruto jumped out of the way. Tenten landed on Naruto's spot and was caught!

"I'm inside Tenten?!" Ino exclaimed.

Neji and Sasuke exchanged knowing glances and nodded. Neji immediately rushed towards Hinata, who was laying Ino's body down.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!" Neji exclaimed.

Hinata was hit by Neji's palms and fell backwards. She coughed out alot of blood on the grass.

"RELEASE!" Ino exclaimed as she returned to her body when she saw Sasuke coming after Tenten's body.

"Huh?" Tenten said when Ino was out of her body. She was confused. One minute she landing on the ground then the next minute, she was like waking up from a nap.

Almost immediately, Sasuke appeared behind Tenten and used Chidori on her.

Tenten fell into forward and landed on her stomach.

Shikamaru finally manage to cut Sakura's waist area and caused her to cry out loud in pain.

Naruto's clones took down Ino easily and the guys won the fight.

"You girls need more practice if you four wanna beat us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It is obvious that you four are still weak." Neji said.

"Hn." Sasuke said but nodded his head.

"What a drag, let's go." Shikamaru said.

The three guys nodded and the four left.

The girls were in pain and they didn't even care.

Since Tenten's house was the closest, the four crawled, limped or dragged their way there.

* * *

"My back still hurts." Tenten groaned as she rubbed the area where Sasuke hits her with his Chidori.

"My stomach." Sakura groaned as she touched her bandaged stomach.

"I'm having a headache." Ino cried.

Hinata might be the one who suffered the most as her internal organs were hit.

"My whole body hurts." Hinata whimpered.

"How dare they be so cruel." Ino cried.

"We are still weak huh?!" Tenten exclaimed while slamming her fist onto the table.

But the table only shook a little as Tenten did not have much strength.

"Do you four want to be more powerful?" A voice asked behind them.

The four girls turned and two person in black cloaks that has cloud-like patterns on the cloaks.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked.

"The Akatsuki. We are currently recruiting Ninjas ,who have potential, to join us. And we can guarantee that we can train the ninjas to a very high ranked on." The one with long and yellow hair smiled.

"Hn, what do you want with us? We are weak. We won't be any use to you." Tenten snorted.

"Like I said, we are looking for those we have potential to be splendid ninjas. Well...you four does have the looks of it." The one with long and yellow hair explained again.

"I believe there is a motive for training us and asking us to join...am I correct?" Sakura asked as she smirked.

The other guy who has red and messy hair said,

"Yes. We want you to serve the leader once you all had finished your trainings. The leader will give you all missions and you all must complete it without fail. Of course when you are all not on any missions or the leader doesn't have any missions for you, you can slack off."

Tenten exchanged looks with the other girls and they nodded too.

They wanted to prove that they too can be strong.

But of course, the two Akatsuki members realised that the girls were hesitating.

"I believe that you four doesn't want to be called weaklings and doesn't want to be beaten up so badly again by those boys right? This is your chance to prove them wrong!" The One with long and yellow hair spoke.

"But...without informing the Hokage...we could become missing ninjas." Ino piped out.

"Well...you are not exactly going to become missing ninjas. You are joining us remember? You are serving the leader remember?" the one with red messy hair asked.

"Oh...I almost forgot about that." Tenten admited.

"Okay, before you four make your decisions, I must tell you that there is no Back outs and whatever mission you are given, let it be killing the KazeKage or capturing the sole survivor of the Uchihas', you will have to complete it. And, there is a chance that our organisation might become a S-ranked organisation filled with S-ranked criminals." The one with yellow and long hair warned.

Tenten and the rest of the girls exchanged looks again and nodded.

"Could we have a few days to think about it first? We'll guarantee that we'll not report about your presence here." Tenten said.

The one with messy red hair nodded and said, we'll be back in three days. Be ready with your answers by then. And I'm Sasori by the way and he is Deidara." Sasori pointed to the yellow haired Akatsuki.

The girls nodded while the Akatsuki members left in a puff of smoke.

* * *

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Naruto.**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Thanks for all those reviews! :D Anyways, some of you stated that this chapter did not appear so I decided to reupload it. So enjoy. ;D

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_The Next Day.._**

"You are late." Neji said sternly as he saw Tenten arriving.

"I'm sorry, I overslept. And I'm only 10 minutes late so I think that it won't be a very big deal, Neji." Tenten answered.

"Sorry Tenten but you would have no breaks later on for being late." Neji said coldly.

"WHAT?! No breaks? But, But -" Tenten protested but was interrupted by Neji.

"No buts, so let's begin."

With that, they trained 6 hours straight without breaks though.

**_6 Hours later.._**

Tenten laid down on the ground and panted.

She was exhausted! She hadn't had a bite or a drink for 6 hour straight and she had been training and panting too.

"Neji...could I just go and have a drink?" Tenten asked weakly.

"No." Neji replied sternly.

Tenten groaned in frustration.

"Stand up, NOW." Neji demanded.

Tenten groaned again and stood up.

They then continued their training for another 4 hours.

**_Another 4 hours later.._**

Neji was not even panting!

_"Maybe joining the Akatsuki might be a good idea."_ Tenten thought.

_"They will at least allow me to drink a bit of water, unlike someone here who is a cold bastard." _Tenten thought again.

"Neji...we had been training for about 10 hours...can I finally have a break now?" Tenten asked sweetly.

"No." Neji replied sternly again.

_"THAT'S IT!"_ Tenten thought.

"Then you shall go find yourself a new sparring partner cause I'm exhausted and hungry and I won't train with you until those two conditions of mine are properly taken care of!" Tenten exclaimed angrily.

Neji raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I'll train with Lee from now on, you won't...need to come...anymore." Neji said coldly

Tenten's eyes widen.

Then she stood up silently and walked off quietly, leaving the cold bastard behind.

_"How...could he be...so heartless?"_ Tenten thought sadly as she felt tears flowing down her pink cheeks.

* * *

Once Tenten reached her house, she immediately went to have a bath.

_"I hope...that what Neji said...was all Angry and Frustrated words...I really hope that that wasn't from him heart..." _Tenten thought.

After the bath, Tenten changed into her clean training suit. She decided to head out for dinner first.

Before she even moved, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tenten asked.

"Hey Ten! This is Sakura. I'm currently over at Ino's house, together with Ino and Hinata. We're having a sleepover, wanna come?" The person on the other line asked which is Sakura.

"Ermm...sure. But I hope that Ino does provide Dinner as I'm starving." Tenten replied.

"Yup, she did and we'll wait for you to arrive before we start dinner alright?" Sakura asked.

"Ya, be there in 15 minutes." Tenten replied and hang up the phone. She immediately went to pack her PJs and neccesaries. Once done, she left for Ino's house.

* * *

"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang.

"Must be Tenten." Ino smiled as she stood up and went down the stairs to open the door for Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, come on in!" Ino exclaimed.

Tenten nodded and followed Ino to her room.

Once everyone was settled down, they headed down for dinner.

Dinner was prepared by Sakura and Ino as Ino's parents were currently Out Of Town.

"I must admit forehead, the chicken you cooked was fab." Ino smiled.

Sakura smirked at Ino and said,

"What do you expect? I'm better in everything. Better than you that is."

Ino's right eye started to twitch.

"SHUT UP!" Ino exclaimed angrily.

"Break it up. And anyway, I'm full. Sakura and Ino, you two wash the dishes." Tenten smirked.

Tenten and Hinata then headed up to Ino's room.

Once Ino and Sakura finished washing the dishes, they headed upstairs.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Sakura asked.

"Truth or dare." Ino replied casually.

"Or really?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Ino replied and she spin the bottle and it landed on Tenten.

"So Tenten, truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Truth." Tenten replied.

"Hmm...tell me...are you planning to join the Akatsuki?" Ino asked.

"I don't know...but judging from what happened today...most likely, yes." Tenten replied sadly.

"W-What happened T-T-Today?" Hinata asked.

"Well...Neji and I trained 10 hours straight and when I requested for a break, he told me not to turn up for training tomorrow." Tenten replied sadly.

"That jerk!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten spin the bottle and it landed on Sakura.

"Truth." Sakura replied before Tenten even asked.

"Well...same question as Ino's." Tenten replied.

"Ya...I'm joining." Sakura replied.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" The rest chorused.

"Well...let's just say I don't wanna be insulted anymore." Sakura replied.

"Hey, let's not make anymore U-turns. Let's be straight forward. Are you all joining the Akatsuki?" Ino asked.

Tenten and Sakura nodded. Hinata thought for a while and replied,

"Yes..."

Ino then said,

"Alright. I'm in."

"Well...why not let us cool down for today? The Akatsuki will be coming in two days time. We still have time to reconsider and not act harshly." Sakura asked.

"Ya...I guess..." Tenten muttered.

* * *

**_The Next day..._**

Tenten woke up at 5am and decided to go home. She packed her bag and left Ino's house quietly. She hoped that Neji was not as petty as she had thought he would be.

When Tenten arrived at the training grounds, Neji was not there.

_"I guess...Neji...was really talking serious..." _Tenten thought sadly.

Then, someone appeared behind her. It was...

* * *

How was it? R & R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Naruto.**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I know that my chapter 1 and 2 are abit of short but I'll try and improve on that. Anyway, sorry for any grammer errors or spelling errors okay? I'll improve on that too. xD Anyway, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy. And I'm sure that some of you wanna know who that person in chapter two is right?

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

"Sasori?" Tenten asked as she turned.

"Yes, and I just want to inform you that The Akatsuki needs to leave by tomorrow morning as we also need to recruit ninjas from other nations. So please make you decisions by tonight. We'll come tonight, around 8pm to hear from you. That's all." Sasori replied.

"Okay." Tenten answered.

With that, Sasori disappeared.

_"Hmm... Now, I really need to inform the girls about the information Sasori gave me..."_ Tenten thought and ran out of the training grounds and went to find Sakura.

On her way, she knocked into Neji. Neji glared at her and said,

"Still slacking off I see."

"Oh, shut up you arrogant bastard!" Tenten exclaimed.

Neji gave her a 'tck' and walked away.

When Tenten reached the Team 7's training grounds, she saw Sakura lying on the ground coughing out blood.

Tenten immediately rushed to her aid.

"Sakura! What happened?" Tenten asked as she sat Sakura up.

"Sasuke wants to train and Naruto was not free, so Sasuke asked me to train with him...and I got hit by his...Chidori." Sakura replied weakly.

"That Bastard!" Tenten muttered angrily.

"I see you are here to help her. Saved me the trouble."

Tenten turned and saw Sasuke, it was him who spoken.

"You! How could you! She is your teammate!" Tenten exclaimed angrily.

"Well...she is weak. So what if she is my teammate? Maybe elliminating her...will do Team 7 good." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she felt her heart broke in millions of pieces.

"Why you little-" Tentne said but was interrupted.

"Hey Uchiha! Quit wasting your time on weaklings, you didn't call me here to chat did you?"

They turned and saw Neji.

"Okay Hyuga, let's head for your training area. This area is too crowded." Sasuke replied and walked away with Neji.

Tenten immediately lay Sakura down and said,

"I'll go and look for help!"

Sakura nodded.

Tenten ran and found Lee training all by himself.

"Lee! Sakura is injured! She needs help! Can you help me to carry her?" Tenten asked.

"What?! Sakura-chan is hurt? Bring me to her!" Lee immediately replied.

Once Lee arrived, he carried Sakura bridal style to the hospital.

Sakura laid there, unconscious.

"DOCTOR! HOW IS MY CHERRY BLOSSOM?" Lee exclaimed very loudly.

"She is fine and Mister...Thick-Eye-Brows, please lower your volume here. It is the hospital." The doctor replied and left.

Tenten went in and saw Sakura, waking up.

Ino and Hinata soon arrived after hearing what happened from Lee as Lee went to find them.

"Are you alright Forehead?" Ino asked.

"Ya...I'm fine." Sakura replied.

"But her heart isn't." Tenten muttered.

"H-Have s-some rest S-Sakura." Hinata stuttered.

"Thanks, Hinata." Sakura smiled weakly.

"Girls, I need to tell you all something important. Sasori told me that the Akatsuki will be leaving by tomorrow morning as they also needs to recruit members from other nations. Sasori told me to tell all of you that we need to make our decisions by tonight. They will come by my house around 8pm. I'll admit Sakura out of the hospital around 6pm. I'll make an excuse to the doctor or maybe...sneak her out." Tenten explained.

"I...I don't k-know whether t-t-to go or not..." Hinata stuttered.

"I am going!" Tenten said firmly.

"So am I." Sakura added. After what happened to both of them today, they were fed up.

"Forehead...I'm...not so sure..." Ino sighed.

Then, someone walked in. It was Shikamaru.

"Hey Ino. Wanna go train?" Shikamaru asked. **_(Sorry! I know that Shikamaru's abit of OOC. Cuz...he is lazy. :D)_**

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Ino exclaimed angrily.

"Well...busy with slacking off I see. Don't make excuses." Shikamaru said sternly.

"I'm visiting Sakura." Ino replied firmly.

"Don't drag Sakura into the picture. You are lazy, lazier than me. If you keep on being that lazy...you'll still be the same weakling." Shikamaru scoffed and left.

Ino's jaws dropped. Did Shikamaru just...reprimanded her?

"I AM SO IN!" Ino exclaimed.

Tenten smirked.

"Thank you Shikamaru." Sakura whispered.

"So...Hinata...how is it? In or what?" Tenten asked.

"Since...a-all of y-you a-a-are in...I'm in!" Hinata smiled.

"Okay, Hinata, I need to say something about your stammering. Don't stammer or enemies will think that you fear them!" Ino warned.

Hinata nodded and said,

"I won't stammer anymore!"

"Hey...you really didn't stammer." Sakura smiled.

"Ino, you really is a Tigeress." Tenten laughed.

Ino pouted.

* * *

**_At 8pm.._**

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were all at Tenten's house together with Tenten, waiting for The Akatsuki.

They had packed their bags and Tenten managed to sneak Sakura out of the hospital.

Then suddenly, a poof was heard.

They turned and saw Sasori and Deidara.

"Judging from your packages, I believed that your answers are yes?" Deidara asked.

The girls nodded.

"Good. No backouts now girls." Sasori warned.

"We won't. We'll serve those we believe in our abilities." Tenten and Sakura chorused.

"We'll serve those we put their faith in us." Ino and Hinata chorused.

"Good. Now, let's go." Deidara said.

* * *

They were travelling at full speed as they were afraid that Konoha nins might track them.

"Here's the base." Deidara smiled.

The girls nodded and went in.

Sasori and Deidara shown them the room which could squeeze at least 6 people.

"Here's your rooms. Your trainings will start next week. And is by pairs. So determinemyou pairings first. You could name your team if you want. Your Senseis will call your Team by their names. If there is no names, the Senseis will determine that themselves." Sasori explained.

The girls nodded.

Then, Deidara and Sasori left.

"Hey, Tenten, team?" Sakura asked.

"Team." Tenten smiled.

"Hinata, we're a team now." Ino smiled.

"Ya, a team." Hinata replied with a weak smile.

"But we shall assist you two is you need to." Sakura smiled at Ino.

"Same here." Ino replied.

Then, Tenten and Sakura went to one corner to discuss about their team's name.

"How about...Faith? Team Faith?" Sakura asked.

"Too...soft...more violent one. Murder? Team Murder?" Tenten smirked.

"No! Too violent. How about Team Soaring?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...Team Flight?" Tenten replied.

"Nice. Team Flight...okay then, Team Flight it is." Sakura agreed.

Ino the other corner sat Ino and Hinata.

"Hmm...How about Team Waves?" Ino asked.

"No...too wavy..." Hinata replied.

Ino raised her eyebrows.

"Too...Wavy?" Ino asked.

"Yes...Hmm...Glow? How about Team Glow?" Hinata asked.

"Too Glowy..." Ino replied teasingly.

Hinata blushed.

"How about Team Swift?" Ino asked.

"Nice! Okay, I like it!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

Ino nodded.

Then, they saw Tenten and Sakura standing up.

They walked over to Ino's team and said,

"We're Team Flight, it is an honour to meet you."

"Hello. We are Team Swift. Same here." Ino and Hinata smiled.

"Team Swift and Flight, We'll soar up high in the air and we'll run swiftly on the ground. We'll prove to the boys that we can defeat them." Tenten exclaimed.

"Ya!" The rest chorused.

* * *

R & R


	4. Chapter 4

****

I Don't Own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is finally ready! R & R ya'? :D Anyway, sorry to all Neji Lovers, I'm making Neji a JERK in this chapter. A real cold Bastard. xD . So some of you might be shock how BAD Neji is. :) And I had added two OCs. Sayako, who is gonna be Team Flight's Sensei. While Nasume who is gonna be Team Swift's Sensei. Hope you all like the story plot. And Some had asked what the pairings are going to be. Well. It is kinda obvious. :D Nevertheless, I will state it here to clear the air,

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_Back in Konoha..._**

"Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had been missing for three days already, we had sent out some Jounins to retrieve them but...there is no luck at all...where could they actually go?" Lady Tsunade muttered to herself. Then, Shizune rushed in and exclaimed,

"Hiashi Hyuga wishes to see you Lady Hokage!"

"Send him in." Lady Tsunade replied.

Hiashi Hyuga came in with his nephew, Neji Hyuga.

"Lady Tsunade, is there any news concerning my daughter?" Hiashi asked.

Lady Tsunade shook her head in disappointment.

Neji sighed.

"I wonder what really happened to them...they might had been captured or...maybe they left themselves." Neji whispered.

Hiashi's eyes widen in shock. He had heard what Neji said.

"But Neji, you should know your cousin, she don't even dare to hurt a fly, let alone leave by herself." Hiashi exclaimed.

"Well...maybe someone forced her to go...maybe the Yamanaka or Haruno had dragged Hinata with them even when Hinata doesn't want to go." Neji suggested.

"You mean...Sakura and Ino were the ones behind?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"It is just a possibility. But...maybe Ino or Sakura were not the mastermind...I dare say...that Tenten might be the mastermind afterall." Neji replied.

Lady Tsunade's eyes widen.

"Why do you say so?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Well...first of all, she has no parents to guide her...about the rights and wrongs...and second of all...she is wildful." Neji replied.

"Hmmm...this is only a possibility...so we cannot take it seriously." Lady Tsunade answered.

Neji nodded. Hiashi then said,

"Well...if there is any information of Hinata...please tell me immediately."

Lady Tsunade nodded.

_"Tenten might be wildful...but she is a nice girl...but...Neji had known her for so long...maybe he is right...but Tenten isn't the kind of girl who would hurt her teammates or comrades...hmm...girls...no matter where you are now...please come back...soon..."_ Lady Tsunade thought sadly.

* * *

**_At Team 7's Training grounds..._**

Naruto was sitting on the ground, looking into space.

Sasuke was sulking about Naruto not training with him. **_(A/N: I know Sasuke Don't Sulk. Sorry for making him OOC. :D)_**

Then Naruto piped out,

"I wonder why Sakura and Hinata-chan left! I missed them. And I really hoped that they are alright!"

"Shut up Dobe. Sakura is weak. Maybe it is better that...she is gone." Sasuke said in frustration.

Naruto growled at Sasuke's remarks.

"Maybe it was because of you, she left you heartless bastard!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Well...I wasn't the only one who called them weak, you said that they need to be stronger to defeat us so you also insulted the girls." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto looked down in shame and sighed.

_"I'm sorry Sakura...a Shinobi cannot be overwhelmed by his or her emotions...I cannot love...because that would make me weak...and I'm an Avenger...I cannot be weak." _Sasuke thought sadly as he looked up looking at the clouds blowing by.

_"Hinata-Chan...Sakura-Chan...come back soon...be safe...I missed you." _Naruto thought as he plucked a weed out of the ground.

* * *

**_At Team Gai's Training grounds..._**

"Neji...I really wonder what happened to Tenten..." Lee muttered.

"Her? I rather not worry about her...she might be the start for this whole mess..." Neji frowned.

"Neji! How could you say that! She is our comrade, our teammate! When you need to train your blind spot, she was the one who helped you with it! How could you be so heartless?!" Lee exclaimed angrily.

"Hn. I rather not say. She is weak. I don't need her help anymore." Neji retorted.

"Well...she helped you before. She cares for you Neji...and this is how you repay her...by talking bad things about her behind her back!" Lee shouted and walked off.

Neji shook his head and muttered softly a d sadly,

"Sorry Lee...Sorry Tenten...but I need to hate you Tenten...I need to imagine that you are a very dreadful person...to keep my concentration because I cannot be distracted by...emotions...like...love...I need to become stronger. Emotions just makes a person weak and I cannot afford to be weak...And Shinobis don't need Woman...I'm sorry...if I had caused you pain...Tenten. "

* * *

**_At Team 10's Training ground..._**

Choji and Shikamaru were beoth looking at the clouds flying by.

"Shikamaru...I wonder if Ino is watching the clouds right now..." Choji said.

"Hmm...troublesome...I hope that she is not in some kind of trouble..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Ya." Choji replied.

_"Ino...where are you?" _Shikamaru thought as he continued to watch the clouds flew by.

* * *

**_Back at the Akatsuki's base..._**

"Well...our training won't be starting in a until next monday...so I guess we should make use of our free time." Ino said excitedly.

"Hmm...I just eavesdropped on Itachi and heard that he said something about Orochimaru pursuiting Sasuke in three months time..." Tenten told the groups.

"What?! Orochimaru?! We cannot let that happen!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hmm...so we need to train harder and when Sasuke goes on the journey to find Orochimaru, we could stop him." Ino answered.

"But...we are not from the leaves anymore..." Tenten warned.

"Well...we are helping the Akatsuki as Orochimaru is an enemy to the Akatsuki so if Orochimaru doesn't get Sasuke, Orochimaru won't have anything at all." Sakura stated.

"I guess..." Tenten replied.

"So...we need to train harder girls!" Hinata smiled.

"Alright! But...how are we going to explain to the Akatsuki about us going to help Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Hmm...I had seen Sasori and Deidara requested a day's break so maybe we could request that from our Senseis." Sakura smiled.

"Okay...but how do we know when is Sasuke going to Orochimaru?" Ino asked.

"Hmm...I heard Itachi said that the Sound ninjas were going to set off to Konoha in three months time starting from today. So...we will go and pursuit..." Tenten said but was interrupted by a AHEM from the door. Deidara, Sasori and Itachi walked in.

"Kunoichis, we are going to have a test for you in three months time. The test is a mission for you to complete. We'll hire exceptional shinobis and train you for three months and after that, you will have to prove to us that you are strong enough to join the Akatsuki by...completing a mission once the three months is up." Deidara explained.

"And the mission is?" Hinata asked.

"To stop my little brother, Sasuke, from going to Orochimaru and make him return to Konoha." Itachi replied.

"But why would you want to...disrupt Orochimaru's plans? I thought...we are not going to do Konoha any favors?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"We are not helping Konoha or Orochimaru. We are simply testing your strengths with tough mission like this one as I believe that Orochimaru will send his 4 best Sound ninjas to retrieve Sasuke and I hope that once you four had complete your three months training could at least take them down to prove to us that...you four are exceptional shinobis that are meant to be in the Akatsuki." Sasori explained.

"But...what if...we fail?" Ino asked.

"You will either die or be kicked out." Deidara smiled.

The four kunoichis' eyes widen.

Kicked out or die...they want neither of it.

"Okay...we will start our training on Monday right?" Tenten asked.

Deidara nodded and said,

"We had hired Strong Shinobis that no one had heard of or heard of their powers to train you. Have you chosen your groupings?"

The four girls nodded and Deidara continued,

"Alright then. You will all start your trainings on Monday but we would like you four to meet your senseis for each of your group."

Then, two women walked in.

One has purple hair and a pretty face while the other has fiery red hair with a fierce face on.

"My name is Sayako. Call me Sayako-Sensei." The purple hair woman smiled.

"I am Nasume-Sensei. Nice to meet you Kunoichis." The Fiery hair woman said.

"Now, go to your partners and stand side by side with her. And of course, distance yourself from the other team." Sasori ordered.

The girls nodded. Sakura went over to Tenten and Team Flight stood a distance away from Team Swift.

"I will take this team." Sayako said as she pointed to Tenten and Sakura.

"Fine Sayako. I'll take you two then." Nasume said and looked up and down at Hinata and Ino.

"Isn't she a Hyuga?" Nasume asked in disbelief.

"Ya, what's wrong?" Deidara asked.

"I didn't thought that Hyugas will join the Akatsuki." Nasume replied.

"Well...not officially yet until they manage to complete the mission we had given them so do train them for that mission." Sasori said.

Nasume and Sayako nodded and Sayako asked,

"The training will start on Monday right? They still have 3 more days left to relax I see."

"Yes. And do ask them about their names for the team okay? I had already told them that they could name their team." Sasori replied.

"So...what's your team name?" Sayako asked while looking back and forth from Tenten to Sakura and Sakura to Tenten.

"Team Flight." Tenten answered.

"We're Team Swift Sensei." Ino smiled as she told Nasume the name.

Nasume then nodded.

"And one more thing Nasume, Sayako, they must train according to their groups even though the mission we gave them is to be completed by two groups." Deidara said.

The senseis nodded.

"Girls, if you manage to pass, the missions given to you sometimes requires more than a pair so is this the formation? The permanent four when two pairs are required? As you cannot change after this you know." Sasori asked.

The girls nodded.

Sasori smiled, "Okay then, relax for now. Don't waste too much energy ya."

Then, the Senseis, Sasori, Deidara and Itachi walked out of the room.

Once they are out, Sakura squealed.

"Yes! We don't need to make up excuses to take a break just to save Sasuke!" Sakura smiled.

"I guess..." Tenten replied.

Ino and Hinata both smiled and the four exclaimed,

"Team Flight And Team Swift, TOGETHER!"

* * *

R & R :D


	5. Chapter 5

****

I Don't Own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** I'm currently trying to learn how to write Cliff Hangers but I'm not really good at it yet. But I hope I'll be soon. Anyways, I'm not really good at the fighting scenes so Sorry 'bout that. And ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING, I'm not good at Ino and Hinata's training scene and their tactics, so...I will only briefly go through their training sessions. Sorry bout that too okay. Anyways , thanks to all who reviewed ! But I really hoped that there would be more to come ya'?

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_3 Days later..._**

Tenten and Sakura was in the forest that surrounds the Akatsuki base as their sensei, Sayako had ordered them yesterday to assemble in the forest.

Then, Sayako appeared in front of both Sakura and Tenten.

"Now...I need to figure out what you two are good at so tell me about it." Sayako ordered.

"I have perfect chakra control." Sakura answered.

"I can hit a target 100 percent accurate." Tenten replied.

"Hmm...Tenten...you are meant for all Nature Jutsus like Wood Styles and Earth Styles...while you Sakura...are meant for all fire styles attacks." Sayako smiled.

"But...I had never learn any kind of Nature related jutsus before." Tenten replied.

"Same here." Sakura added.

"I know. That is why, I am going to teach you two the jutsus meant for you. Tenten, I need your attention. I'll be performing a Wood Style Jutsu for you and you have to master it as soon as possible." Sayako demanded. Tenten gulped and nodded.

"Wood Style, Binding Vines Jutsu!" Sayako exclaimed as she performed a few hand signs and then raised her hands in a rising manner and vines shot of the ground and binded Sakura. **_(A/N: Sorry...I'm not really familiar with many Jutsus so I had to make up some. x_x)_**

Tenten gasped and then Sayako said,

"These binds can only be destroyed by the one who cast the jutsu, and these vines cannot be burnt."

Tenten nodded, then suddenly the vines were gone as Sayako had destroyed them.

"Now, your turn to try Tenten. Sakura just stay there." Sayako ordered.

Sakura and Tenten both nodded.

"Wood Style, Binding Vines Jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed as she performed the same hand signs as what Sayako had performed.

But only a few thin vine shot up and binded Sakura but the vines were too weak to hold on to Sakura when she struggled so the vines eventually broken. But not destroyed.

"Your vines can be broken but not destroyed if it is too thin. So you need to have a perfect control over this jutsu as too much of the chakra inserted will make the vines too thick to even bind someone or something." Sayako said.

Tenten nodded. Sayako then performed another jutsu and that had summoned a clone of her own.

"Now Sakura, your turn. Look carefully as I destroy my clone with this Fire Jutsu." Sayako ordered.

Sakura nodded.

"Fire Style, Molten Blast!" Sayako exclaimed as she performed a different hand sign and fired some big and fiery fire rocks from her palms and to her clone. Her clone disappeared when the blast was close to it.

"But, the rock hasn't even touch it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well...the molten rock was too hot for a normal human being to withstand." Sayako explained.

"But, the rock shot out of your palm...wouldn't it be hot too?" Sakura asked.

"The one who casted the jutsu will not be affected." Sayako explained.

Sakura then nodded and stared at the tree that took the hit instead as it burns.

"Now, your turn to try." Sayako demanded as she summon another clone for Sakura to target.

Sakura nodded and exclaimed,

"Fire Style, Molten Blast!" as she performed the hand signs Sayako performed earlier.

Then, a few big and fiery fire rocks were shot out of her palms. The clone also disappeared before the molten rocks even hit it.

"Ahh...you have a perfect chakra control. Good. And Tenten, do practise more on the Binding Vines Jutsu okay? Now, I'll teach you two a trick that no shinobi except for me and Nasume had used before. It is called, the Telepathy." Sayako smiled

The girls' eyes' widen in shock.

"Telepathy? You mean like Mind Talk?" Sakura asked.

Sayako nodded and said,

"You two must have a perfect chakra control to master this tactic. To use it, you will have to picture the person you want to talk to in your mind and then your mind will connect you to that person's mind and then, you can talk using thoughts. Of course, for that person to reply, he or she will also have to repeat the steps to reply you. And one more thing, you minds can still be connected not matter where that other person is. Now, I'll talk to you two using telepathy and I'll tell each of you two different codes. Then, you two must use Telepathy so talk to each other and tell each other the code. Then, later, you will have to tell me what is the code your partner had told you." Sayako explained.

Tenten and Sakura both nodded.

_"Tenten, tell Sakura this code, 'Red'."_ Sayako's voice echoed in Tenten's mind.

_"Sakura, tell Tenten this code, 'Blood'."_ Sayako's voice echoed in Sakura's mind.

Tenten and Sakura both concentrated. Tenten pictured Sakura, her partner, licking ice cream just before they left with Deidara and Sasori.

Sakura was picturing Tenten slamming her fist on the table after their training session with the boys.

_"Sakura, this is Tenten, and the code is red!"_ Tenten exclaimed through her thoughs to Sakura.

_"Ow! I can hear you clearly and my ear hurts cause of your shoutings! WELL...THE CODE OF MINE IS BLOOD!" _Sakura shouted through her thoughts.

Tenten then rubbed her ears.

"THAT WAS PAINFUL!" Tenten exclaimed loudly.

Sakura just Hmph and turned away.

"So girls...what's the code?" Sayako smiled.

"Sakura told me that it was 'BLOOD'." Tenten replied.

"Red." Sakura answered.

"Very good. That's the correct answer. Your trainings are getting tougher soon so do not relax and please, master these tactics I taught you today soon." Sayako replied.

Sakura and Tenten both nodded.

"Okay, this marks the end of our lesson today. You have another two hours before this lesson really ends but these two hours I'm giving you two is for you two to train. Okay?" Sayako asked.

"Hai!" Sakura and Tenten chorused.

* * *

**_With Ino, Hinata and Nasume..._**

"Now, since I had shown Hinata the Water Style, Water Eruption Jutsu and Ino, the Lightning Style, Thunderous Light Jutsu, do practise hard. And, one more thing, I had entrusted you two with the skill to talk using telepathy, so you two must work hard." Nasume explained.

Ino and Hinata both nodded.

"Now, I need to go and have a talk with Deidara, Sasori and Sayako so please practise by yourselves for these two hours okay?" Nasume asked.

"Hai!" Hinata replied.

"Yes Nasume-Sensei." Ino answered. With that, Nasume disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Hinata and Ino by themselves.

Then, Sakura and Tenten were running towards them.

_"Hey Forehead. I can talk to you using telepathy."_ Ino smirked.

_"Do you think your the only one who can INO-PIGGY?"_ Sakura smiled.

"You both know telepathy?" Ino asked.

"Of course, our sensei taught us that." Tenten replied.

"Ours too." Hinata answered.

"Well...wanna battle?" Sakura asked.

"Your on! Your team Vesus mine!" Ino replied.

"Fire Style, Molten Blast Jutsu!" Sakura exclaimed and performed a few handsigns and shot Ino with her Molten rocks. Ino was stunned. She stood rooted to the ground in fear.

"Water Style, Water Eruption Jutsu!" Hinata exclaimed as she blocked Sakura's Molten rocks with her water jutsu as the water shot out of the ground and in front of Ino, clashing into Sakura's Molten rocks.

"Wood Style, Binding Vines Jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed. She performed a few handsigns and prayed quietly in her heart that her jutsu would be perfect.

Then Vines shot out of the ground, binding Hinata tightly.

Since Hinata's concentration was taken away by those Vines, her water jutsu disappeared.

"Lightning Style, Thunderous Light Jutsu!" Ino exclaimed as her performed a few handsigns.

Then, a blinding light enveloped Tenten and Sakura, causing them to lose their concentration but since Sakura's Molten rocks did hit Ino, Ino fell backwards to avoid those rocks, causing her to lose her concentration on her jutsu and the blinding light was gone.

The four girls were panting really hard.

"That was good Tenten." Hinata smiled.

"Same to you Hinata." Tenten replied.

"Forehead, your good too...I guess..." Ino smiled.

"You too Ino-Piggy." Sakura smirked.

"So...you four are improving...I see...and I see you four learnt some new jutsus...looks like you four are getting the hang of it huh?" a voice commented.

They turned and saw Deidara and Sasori.

"Sayako and Nasume told us that you four are here. So, we decided to take a look." Sasori said.

"And we are very...amazed that you four had already mastered a jutsu and a trick in just one day...but...to make your jutsu more powerful and effective like your senseis...you four need to train harder..." Deidara added.

The girls nodded and smiled.

"We'll complete the mission and we'll join the Akatsuki. We'll make sure of that!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hmm...we'll see...we'll see if you four will allow your emotions to...take ahold of you...or not...which means...there isn't only a mission that tests only your strength...but also your determination and emotions control..." Sasori answered.

"WHAT?! There is a mission other than the one that we need to stop Sasuke?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes." Sasori replied.

"Farewell for not. So be prepared for the worst...Kunoichis..." Deidara smirked.

The girls' eyes widen as Deidara and Sasori disappeared into the AKatsuki base.

* * *

R & R


	6. Chapter 6

****

I Don't Own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Hey All . It had been a day or two since I updated this chapter . So sorry bout that as I had a test today and I just came home . Hope I do pass it . I had already flunked my Math one so I hope I don't flunk this science one . Anyway , I'm gonna use a time skip in this chapter . Sorry if those who hates Time Skip . :D Thanks to all who reviewed and R & R ya'? And since I'm not really a good Hinata and Ino fan so...err...their jutsus are more simple. And I am NOT GOOD AT fight scenes so...very sorry ya'?

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_On the day...In the morning of the MISSION_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and theri senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

**_Ino:_**

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

* * *

**_On The Day...Of The Mission..._**

Tenten was the leader of that team for that IMPORTANT mission. This mission's results will determine whether they can officially be one of the Akatsuki. Ino, Hinata and Sakura chose Tenten to be the leader as she had learnt to be calm in many situations and she is one year older than all of the kunoichis.

"Hinata, how long till we reached Konoha?" Tenten asked.

"50 more metres Captain!" Hinata replied.

Then, after a while, the Konoha gates were in sight.

Izumo was sitting on a chair inside the station, near the gates.

"Izumo-San." Sakura smiled.

Izumo gasped.

"We are here to help when we heard that Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru." Tenten said.

Izumo nodded.

"Well...I need to inform the Hokage." Izumo then piped out.

Ino stopped him.

"We'll leave at once if you wanna tell the hokage, we just wanna help out in the shadows." Ino warned.

Izumo hesitated but finally nodded.

"Okay, I could give you four some informations I know." Izumo said.

The kunoichis nodded.

"A squad, consisting of Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Naruto and Choji were given orders to retrieve Sasuke. They are heading East." Izumo said.

Tenten nodded. The kunoichis thanks Izumo and went off.

* * *

"Hinata, we had been heading East for a while now, could you sense any of those Squad members that had gone to retrieve the Uchiha?" Tenten asked.

"Captain, I spotted two people fighting nearby. One of them looks like...Choji Akimichi...and he looks like...he cannot hold on any longer...wait! He ate some kind of red pill and...his chakra is increasing tremendously!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tenten exclaimed.

The rest followed Hinata's lead and finally reached the Battle Site where Jirobo and Choji battled. Jirobo was on the ground, looking stiff and lifeless. But Choji was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Choji?" Ino asked in panick.

"He is only a few metres away, walking. I mean...limping...or maybe dragging." Hinata replied hurriedly.

The group followed Hinata's lead again and finally saw Choji standing on the ground beside a huge tree and on the ground beneath his feet, were wet. The kunoichis believed that those were tears, as they saw droplets near Choji's chin.

"Choji..." Ino gasped.

Choji suddenly stiffen.

"I-I-Ino?" Choji muttered as he slowly turned and looked at Ino in her eyes. Choji's eyes were teary.

Then, all of a sudden, Choji collapsed.

Ino rushed forward and help him lean onto the tree.

Ino gasped when she saw Choji's pale face.

"Sakura...please...heal him..." Ino cried as tears starting flowing down her cheeks.

"Ino...I will heal him...but...do not show your emotions..." Sakura replied.

Ino nodded.

Sakura then started to heal Choji.

"You three go ahead. I will catch up with you later once I finished healing his external and Internal organs, but...Hinata did said that he had consume a pill...I cannot remove any negative or side effects of the pill...I couldonly heal whatever I could. So go." Sakura said sternly.

The three nodded and continued.

Tenten was again in the lead. She knew where to go as she saw those words and markings left on the tree were all made by Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto. They had pointed the direction they were going to, to Choji.

"Tenten, I saw Nii-San in front...he is...lying...on the ground...near a ninja with a sound protector." Hinata gasped.

Tenten nodded.

_"Neji...don't die!"_ Tenten exclaimed in her thoughts as she pictured herself meditating with the prodigy.

Little did she herself knows, that her message had tapped into his mind, as he smiled weakly as he closed his eyes.

When they reached the battle grounds where Kidomaru and Neji fought. It was a bloody sight. They were kunais, yellow daggers and shurikens everywhere. On the ground laid Neji. Not far from him was Kidomaru, lying there, unconscious.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed as she ran beside Neji and shook him. But Neji did not wake up.

"Tenten, he is terribly injured!" Hinata exclaimed.

Tenten nodded. She knew that the only thing she could do is to stop his blood loss for now and heal his internal organs bit by bit but not completely. But she hoped that it would be healed enough for Neji to wait for the Konoha Medics to arrive.

"Go on, I will...heal him. Go! And Hinata, you will be in charge when I'm not around." Tenten exclaimed.

Hinata nodded and Ino followed her as they headed East.

"Wood Style, Aroma Healing Jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed as she performs a few handsigns. Then, an aroma which smelt like flowers were let loose from Tenten's Body.

Tenten focused her Jutsu on Neji.

Finally, when she was finished, Neji opened his eyes weakly and Tenten stared back.

"Tenten..." Neji muttered weakly.

"Shhh...you need to rest, I had did what I could...I had heal your internal organs...but not completely...so the rest is up to Konoha's Medics." Tenten replied.

Neji gave her a weak nod but he moved his hands to his back and dug into his pockets, trying to reach for something.

When he finally found what he had needed, he took it out and show it to Tenten. Tenten gasped. It was her Black and Indigo Mp3 player, given by Gai-Sensei on her 12th birthday.

"They're yours...I...had...inserted...some...songs...inside..." Neji said weakly.

Tenten nodded.

"Stop talking. You need to rest." Tenten said sternly.

"Okay..." Neji replied softly.

"Earth Style, Enveloping Mud Jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed and performed a few handsigns. Then, she stopped the Jutsu when the mud was about to touch Neji.

Tenten waited for the mud to harden before placing Neji, on top of the so called, "Mud Made Bed".

Tenten sighed.

_"Sakura... had you completed healing Choji?" _

_"Yes...I'm heading East now. I think I will meet up with you soon."_

_"Okay...since you're coming, I need you to heal Neji."_

_"Alright...but my Chakra will soon run out if I keep on helping you all to heal your comrades...and Tenten...I thought...you're one of the ones who had completely shutted off your emotions?"_

_"I know...but when Neji...had dug out my MP3 player...I had totally lost it...Sorry..."_

_"It's alright. I just hoped I won't when I meet Sasuke or even...Naruto."_

_"You won't" _

_"Thank Tenten. Okay, I saw you, I'm heading over to you now."_

Then, Sakura appeared.

"Tenten." Sakura smiled.

Tenten nodded but pointed to Neji.

"Whoa. I didn't know that you could make Muddy beds..." Sakura smiled.

"Well...I made it with my Enveloping Mud Jutsu. I just...made one casually so that Neji don't have to sleep on the bloody ground..." Tenten answered.

Sakura nodded.

"But it doesn't look like a bed to me." Sakura teased.

"I know it isn't but it is the best I could do since I cannot completely control my mud yet as I had not really mastered it." Tenten sighed.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

R & R


	7. Chapter 7

****

I Don't Own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Has been days since I updated, sorry 'bout that . And I'm quite disappointed with the reviews . Not as much as I had expected . Sigh . Well , I hoped that my hardwork would pay off soon ya' ? And anw , enjoy the story and R & R !!! :D

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MISSION ... *CRITICAL MOMENTS*_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and theri senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

**_Ino:_**

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

* * *

Tenten eyed Neji as Sakura healed him.

"How is his conditions?" Tenten asked.

"He is not in danger...as least...not in now." Sakura replied.

Tenten nodded and smiled weakly.

"Well is Hinata and Ino?" Sakura asked.

"They went on, let's go. Now, it's up to Neji himself to get himself out of trouble, we did the best we could." Tenten answered. Sakura nodded.

Then, both girls leaped towards the direction their TeamMates had went.

* * *

"Hinata, did you see anything?" Ino asked.

"Yes, Shikamaru is up ahead." Hinata replied.

"Okay, let's go." Ino smiled.

Hinata nodded.

When they arrived, Shikamaru was panting, along with Tayuya.

"Shikamaru." Ino called.

Shikamaru stiffen for a while and looked up slowly.

"I-I-Ino?" Shikamaru stammered.

"The one and only." Ino replied.

"What are you doing here?" Shikaamru asked suspiciously.

"On a mission." Hinata answered. Ino nodded.

"Well, whose the blondie eh?" Tayuya smirked.

"The name is Ino." Ino replied.

"Hey girls, did you all came across Neji, Choji or Kiba?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

"Choji is currently being healed by our medic, Sakura, Neji is in the care of Tenten, while we did not notice any signs of Kiba." Ino replied.

"I see...Kiba had fallen over and I don't know where he is." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well...I'll go search for him since I have the Byakugan, Ino you stay and assist Shikamaru." Hinata replied.

Ino nodded. Then, Hinata activated her Byakugan and leaped away.

Then, Tenten and Sakura arrived.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura!" Ino replied.

"Errr...for your informations, Rock Lee just passed by here and slip through my fingers and went on to help Naruto. I hope that you two that just arrived could go and assist them." Shikamaru said.

Sakura and Tenten exchanged knowing looks and leaped on.

* * *

I know this is a pretty short chapter , sorry . But still , I hope for reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

****

I Don't Own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Thanks fr all the wonderful reviews . Anyway , here's chapter 8 ! :D Enjoy . And please , R & R !! xDD And errr .. I'm not really good at Battle scenes and Detailed scenes but I'm trying to improve in those . xDD Flames are a NO NO ! :x

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

**_IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MISSION ... *CRITICAL MOMENTS*_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and theri senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

**_Ino:_**

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

* * *

Hinata continued to jump from tree to tree. She had activated her Byakugan but still, there were no sign of Kiba and Akamaru. Then, she spotted Kiba sitting near a stream with Akamaru...on his lap. Akamaru looked horrible. Then, she sensed another presence. She looked around and saw Sakon and Ukon, each holding a dagger and were alking towards...KIBA!

Hinata immediately rushed towards Kiba.

Kiba was so deep in thoughts that he did not notice Hinata. But, his sensitive nose was the one who picked up Hinata's scent.

"Hinata?!" Kiba muttered.

"Kiba, Akamaru, are you okay?" Hinata asked as she braced herself for any surprise attack from Sakon or Ukon as they came nearer and nearer but they did not realised that Hinata was also there.

"Sakon...that kid's blood trail is leading us straight to him." Ukon muttered softly but loud enough for Hinata to hear.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata muttered as she herself was in her battle stance.

"Hinata...argh..." Kiba muttered but gasped from the pain from his tummy.

A wince was heard from Akamaru.

"Akamaru...you can relax now...Hinata's here." Kiba smiled weakly but Akamaru was not conscious to hear that news.

When Sakon and Ukon were nearer, they realised that there was another presence.

"Kid...so you sent for your girlfriend?" Ukon sniggered.

"Shut Up." Hinata said coldly. **_(A/N: Okay , I know Hinata usually doesn't say these "WORDS" but I really want her to be MORE EMOTIONLESS! So, I made her colder than her usual self but she is still very Kind-Hearted. *Sigh*)_**

"Well Kid, I guess you would like to have your girlfriend beside you when you die don't you? I will grant you this last wish!" Sakon exclaimed as he separated himself from Ukon and went straight into Hinata's body.

"Girl...you just don't know what you are up against don't you?" Sakon smirked.

"We'll see." Hinata replied.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata replied and started to hit herself with her own 8 Trigrams.

"Ahhh!" Sakon shouted as he felt his Internal organs being hit but Hinata was PERFECTLY FINE!

"How...did...you survive...y-your...own attack?" Sakon asked as he panted as he separated from Hinata' body.

"Simple...I practise doing it to myself before." Hinata snorted.

"WHAT?!" Ukon exclaimed.

"I need my weak body to be strong and to be able to endure any possible attacks to my internal organs if I want to be qualified to be an Akatsuki so I trained bit by bit everyday with my Sensei using this techique on my own body." Hinata replied.

Ukon and Sakon gasped.

Kiba was already unconscious.

"Now...to finish you both." Hinata smirked.

"Water Style, Water Ball Jutsu!" Hinata exclaimed as she performed a few handsigns and a HUGE waterball began to form in her palm. When it was twice the size as Hinata, she shot it at Ukon and Sakon. They were too exhausted to evade it and of course was hit by the Water Ball and it smashed them into the river, and they were carried away by the stream's strong current Hinata had created.

"Bye Bye." Hinata smiled weakly and ran to Kiba's side and examined him.

"Luckily, I learnt a little bit of Medical healing skills from Nasume-Sensei." Hinata smiled and started to concentrate her chakra. Her hands then glowed green.

She touched Kiba's tummy with her left hand while Akamaru's body with the right. He began to heal both of them.

* * *

When Tenten and Sakura reached the Meadows not far away from the forest, they saw Lee fighting Kidomaru but Lee did looked strange. He looked drunk.

"Lee?" Tenten exclaimed.

Lee looked towards Tenten's direction.

Kidomaru raised his eyebrows.

"Another two pile of trashes?" Kidomaru asked.

"Shut Up." Sakura retorted.

Then, Lee ran towards Tenten and Sakura. Sakura ran behind Tenten while Tenten stood there, as still as a statue.

"Tenten!" Lee sobbed, even in his "Drunk" mode.

"Err...Lee...stop!" Tenten shouted but Lee did not care. He just run straight towards Tenten and Sakura.

"Lee!" Tenten exclaimed as Lee was running nearer and nearer to her and he looked really angry.

_"Uh No...I'm doom! I had seen him in their drunken form before...somewhere..." _Tenten thought worriedly.

And Lee was nearer and nearer.

* * *

I'm not sure if this is a cliff-hanger but I'm trying to write one . xDD Please reviewwwwwwww !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N: **Sorry fr not updating fr 'bout four to five days ? Or maybe a week . Sorry ya' ? Just like I had warned , my fighting scenes sucks so please do not be too upset or angry 'bout it . And anyways , I won't be updating chapter 10 for 'bout another 2-5 days . So sorry to make you all disappointed :x

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_On the day...In the morning of the MISSION_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and theri senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

**_Ino:_**

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

* * *

"Lee?" Tenten asked as Lee ran towards her and Sakura.

Sakura was hidden behind Tenten but not Well-Hidden though.

When Lee was near Tenten, he jumped onto her and both Lee and Tenten fell on top of Sakura.

"Oww.." Sakura muttered.

Kimimaro raised his eyebrows.

Tenten studied Lee and immediately knows that he was drunk. **_(A/N: I'm not really sure if I had mention Tenten realising Lee was Drunk or not but I hope not...and I apologize if I had...so please pretend that I hadn't alright? THANKS ..)_**

Tenten saw him in this state before. It was the day when she and Neji had finished training and Gai had decided to treat them for a drink. As always, Neji declined but Lee bugged him until he gave up and followed. Everyone ordered Plain Water but Gai wanted a glass of Sake. So, when they were takling, Lee accidentally drunk Gai's glass of sake and he went Berserk and begun thrashing around, finally destroying the whole restaurant they were in. The manager was furious. Luckily, Gai was there and he paid for all the damages.

"Lee...you are drunk." Tenten stated as she stood up and helped Sakura up.

"No I am HIC not. Tenten...where HIC had you been? We have all HIC miss you. HIC." Lee said.

"Err...who is that?" Tenten asked trying to change the subject.

"He...? He is a rude one. HIC. He HIC kept on staring HIC at me." Lee replied.

"Oh..." Tenten smiled.

"IS THAT SAKURA?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Ya." Tenten replied.

"SAKURA! OUR KONOHA'S YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM HAD RETURNED!" Lee shouted happily.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Er...hey Lee." Sakura greeted him nervously.

"So are you three trashes going to fight or not?" Kimimaro asked annoyingly.

"Where is Naruto by the way?" Sakura asked.

"He? He went HIC on to find HIC Sasuke." Lee replied.

"WILL YOU JUST SNAP OUT OF IT?!" Tenten yelled as he punched Lee in his face causing him to fall backwards and landed on the grass.

Lee then sat up slowly and rubbed his cheek and looked around slowly. His eyes lit up when he saw Tenten and Sakura.

"Tenten? Sakura?" Lee asked.

"Tenten, take care of the things here, I'm going to chase Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura informed.

Tenten nodded.

"Don't be...too emotional like me when you see...Sasuke." Tenten added.

Sakura nodded and leaped off.

"So, trashes...are you two going to fight or stand there and let me kill you both?" Kimimaro asked.

"Hmm...I choose neither, Lee, stay here. I'll do the fighting. You need to rest. Just tell me his Speciality." Tenten answered.

"Well...he has a Blood Line Trait like Neji and Sasuke and Hinata, but his bloodline trait is not related to his eyes but his whole body. He could control his bones." Lee replied.

Tenten nodded.

"Now DIE!" Kimimaro exclaimed as he ran towards Tenten.

"Wood Style, Razor Petals Jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed. Then, Tenten opened her mouth and petals of all colors shot out of her mouth and towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro just snorted.

"Is this a child's play?" Kimimaro asked.

But before Tenten could say anything, Kimimaru exclaimed in shocked.

He was cut! By a few petals.

He growled and continued rushing towards Tenten. Tenten prepared to clash her Kunai with his Bone but Kimimaro aimed for her ankles and slashed it. Her right ankle bleed and it cause her to fall.

"NOW DIE!" Kimimaro exclaimed.

But Kimimaro stopped dead in his tracks.

He then spat out blood...

* * *

_**I know..it is abit of short. But nevertheless, I left a small Cliffy. ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N: **I had just discovered that I had accidentally replaces the wrong Chapter 10 ! So Sorry !!! But , I manage to retype it all out with some small little edits . Those who had read the previous Chapter 10 , you do not need to be afraid that the scenerio is different . Coz it is not . I just edited it a little . :D

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_On the day...In the morning of the MISSION_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and theri senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

**_Ino:_**

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END._

* * *

Kimimaro spat out more and more blood and finally collapsed.

Behind him stood Neji, panting real hard.

"Neji?!" Lee exclaimed.

Neji gave him a weak smile and then stared at Tenten, Tenten stared back dumbly.

"Thanks for saving me back there Tenten. The medics had got me fixed in time." Neji smiled.

Tenten just gave him a nod.

"So Tenten, are you coming home with us when this mission finished?" Lee asked.

"No." Tenten gave him a simple answer and turned away.

"Why not? Comrades should always be together." Lee started but was interrupted by Tenten.

"I'm no longer a...Konoha nin."

Seeing Lee's expression, Tenten decided to avoid anymore unnecessary emotions jumping out so she decided to change the subject.

"Lee...Neji, you two should go ahead and catch up with Sasuke. I need to wait for Hinata and Ino." Tenten suggested but the both of them shook their heads in disapproval. She then sighed.

"I'm no longer weak you know." Tenten muttered.

_"Where are you Hinata?" _Tenten thought.

_"I'm heading over to your area, you should go on. I will be fine. And Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru are with me. I had tried to heal Kiba's wounds with a small healing skill Sakura taught me and it worked. But it doesn't have any effects on Akamaru." _Hinata's voice echoed through her mind.

_"Okay. I'll go on." _Tenten replied.

"I'm going on ahead. You two should stay and -" Tenten started but was cut off by an angry Lee.

"WHY TENTEN?! WHY DO YOU ACT AS IF WE ARE SOME KIND OF...DISEASES? AREN'T WE YOUR COMRADES?"

"No." Tenten replied and leaped off.

Lee and Neji exchanged knowing nods. They were not going to give up. They will bring Tenten back to...Konoha.

* * *

Sakura continued to head East until she heard sounds of Kunais and Shurikens clashing. From that moment, she knew that her EX-Teammates were in a fierce battle. She followed the sound and was led to the bottom of the Valley of The End.

She saw Naruto first and then Sasuke. They were both scowling at each other. Naruto had tears on his cheeks which had proven that he had been crying.

But Naruto spotted her first.

"Sa-Sakura?!" Naruto asked in shocked.

Sasuke heard what Naruto had exclaimed and turned his head in the direction of where Naruto was looking at.

"So, we meet again." Sakura started.

"Where had you been?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Somewhere. Now Sasuke, doesn't mean that I'm not in Konoha, I'm not alert of what's going on in it." Sakura warned.

"Who told you?" Sasuke asked.

"I have my sources, now go back to Konoha." Sakura answered.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Where had you been? ANSWER ME!" Sasuke exclaimed. **(A/N: Kinda OOC , sorry .)**

"If I answer you, will you go back to Konoha without resistance?" Sakura bargained.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Then, forget it." Sakura answered.

"I won't go back." Sasuke warned but was interrupted.

"We'll make you." A voice exclaimed. It was Tenten's. Sakura looked up as Tenten leaped to the bottom of the Waterfall and stood beside Sakura. Neji and Lee arrived soon after and went to Naruto's side.

"Tenten! I thought you couldn't make it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wouldn't wanna miss my dear friend kicking some Uchiha's Butt!" Tenten smiled.

"Sasuke-San, go back." Lee started.

"I said before, I won't go back." Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes you will. Or we will make sure you do." another voice piped out. It was Ino's this time round. Ino and Hinata went to their friends' side while Shikamaru and Kiba who had arrived along side with them went to Naruto, Neji and Kiba's side. Kiba carried Akaamaru since it was injured.

"Ino! Hinata!" Tenten and Sakura chorused.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino replied.

"So...where is Choji by the way?" Sakura asked Ino softly.

Since Hinata was able to use her Byakugan to see faraway things, Hinata had seen Choji being carried back to Konoha since he was really seriously INJURED.

Hinata explained briefly what had happened on the way to the Valley Of The End to Tenten and Sakura using Telepathy.

"Details when we are back at the base." Tenten interrupted when she saw Shikamaru, Kiba and the rest of the boys argueing with Sasuke.

"You're coming back with us no matter what." Kiba glared.

"I say No means NO!" Sasuke retorted.

"You are going to Sasuke." The four girls chorused.

* * *

**R & R**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Yayness ! Since my Internet Modem arrived earlier than I had expected so I had decided to update as soon as the guy fixed my internet . :D Review Please !!! :x Anyway, the -NO NAME- Jutsu will be revealed in maybe either the next chapter or the chapter after it . But DO NOT WORRY ! There are STILL MORE AND MORE CHAPTERS TO COME even after the Sasuke retrieval Mission . READ the -NO NAME- Jutsu and you will know . CAUTION, the -NO NAME- jutsu section of all the girls had been edited so it will not be the same as those from CHAPTER 1 TO 10 . :D

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_On the day...In the morning of the MISSION_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END of the SASUKE RETRIEVAL MISSION. But, this tactic will also be used in the NEAR END Where the girls will fight ... (Don't wanna spoil the story :D)_

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself with Fire without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END of the SASUKE RETRIEVAL MISSION. But, this tactic will also be used in the NEAR END Where the girls will fight ... (Don't wanna spoil the story :D)_

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END of the SASUKE RETRIEVAL MISSION. But, this tactic will also be used in the NEAR END Where the girls will fight ... (Don't wanna spoil the story :D)_

**_Ino:_**

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END of the SASUKE RETRIEVAL this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END of the SASUKE RETRIEVAL MISSION. But, this tactic will also be used in the NEAR END Where the girls will fight ... (Don't wanna spoil the story :D)_

* * *

"So...the gang's all here." Tenten smirked.

"Is that you Hi-Hinata?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course. Who do you think is then?" Hinata retorted coolly.

"What if I don't wanna go back?" Sasuke asked as he growled. **(A/N: Well...this might be the first time ever Sasuke had ever lost his "COOL")**

"Then we will make you." The boys' group chorused.

"Sasuke-San! You should go back to Konoha. You will not have the poewr of youth if you go to Orochimaru!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hn. As if I care, just let me avenge for my clan, I'll do anything, even if it means killing all of you here." Sasuke retorted.

"As if we'll let you." Ino scoffed.

"Obviously? We had been preparing and training after we left Konoha. Do you still think we are those weaklings?" Tenten smirked.

"Well, if you still judge us as weklings, you all might wanna think again." Hinata added.

"Yo-Yo-You! You are not Hi-Hinata-Chan! Who are you and what did you do to that Sweet Little Thing?" Naruto exclaimed.

An angry vein popped out of Hinata's forehead. So, she was a "THING" to Naruto huh?

"You all knew that my most important goal is to kill Itachi and avenge for my clan! Why...why must you all demolish it? Can't you all just let me accomplish my goal? I did say that I'm going back." Sasuke scowled.

"Very funny Sasuke. As if you will. Before you even kill Itachi, your body would had long been Orochimaru's." Sakura snorted.

"I won't let that happen." Sasuke said gravely.

"You have to go back to Konoha." Lee exclaimed.

"You'll only become stronger if you put your past and hatred behind you, Uchiha." Neji said coolly.

Sasuke scoffed.

"And become like you Hyuga? Oh Please."

"Whether you like it or not, you are doing down Teme." Naruto exclaimed.

"We'll see you try." Sasuke growled as the cursed seal on his neck started to spread.

Finally, Sasuke turned into a...monster. It was the cursed seal's second stage.

"We'll see." Naruto exclaimed.

"You girls will stay behind and keep a low profile. We'll handle it." Shikamaru said but gasped in pain because of his broken finger.

Kiba collapsed while Neji panted even when the match have not even started.

"We'll do it. Stay down." Ino ordered.

"You four? Oh Puh-lease!" Naruto groaned.

Hinata stared to give him a death glare, causing him to shiver.

"Alright. We'll come running if we sensed trouble." Neji warned. The girls nodded.

The boys sat down near the lake on the ground and watch.

"Hmph. Weak." Sasuke scoffed.

"Chidori!" Sasuke exclaimed as he formed some handsigns and the chirps of the Chidori started to sound very loudly.

"Lightning Style, Thunderous Light Jutsu!" Ino exclaimed. **(A/N: Bet you all had forgotten this Jutsu didn't ya'?)**

A blinding light enveloped Sasuke as he yelled in pain as his eyes were hurted from that blinding light.

But, when the light was gone, so was Sasuke.

In a flash, Sasuke appeared behind Sakura and hit her. When Naruto saw this, he almost leaped into the battle but was stopped but Neji. He knew he was wrong all along calling Tenten and the rest weaklings. Now, it was the "Weaklings" who saved them from...their deaths.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wood Style, Binding Vines Jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed.

Vines started to appear from the bottom of the lake and it binded Sasuke tightly. But in a flash, it was gone! Sasuke had destroyed it, but how?

"Hn. My second stage can counter any Jutsu thrown at me." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata and Sakura exchanged nods.

"Fire Style, Spinning Flame Jutsu!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Water Style, Water Spinning Jutsu!" Hinata exclaimed.

The both girls, one enveloping herself with fire while the other with water started to spin rapidly like Kiba's Tunneling Fang. Then, the two girls reached for each other's hands and started spinning together. The water and fire spinning with them started to mix together and form a large Water Current Whirlpool that had looked like as if it had swallowed both Sakura and Hinata. Once the Combination had a steady pace Sakura and Hinata spun hand in hand, towards Sasuke who looked shocked and surprised.

Well, not only Sasuke was surprised, the boys sittin near the lake, watching the fight were also surprise. Tenten and Ino both nodded. They both now need to recharge their Chakra for the Final attack. They both know that...Hinata and Sakura's Combo will not be enough to finish Sasuke and then bring him back to Konoha. They need something stronger...something like their...Forbidden and Most Effective Justu.

* * *

After leaving a Cliffy , I'll update ASAP okay ? That's a **promise** . :D

**BUT** , For me to keep that promise , **REVIEWS ARE NEEDED** ! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N: **I'm touched after seeing the reviews ! Thanks fr reviewing ! :D As fr me , I'm now here to fulfil my promise . ;D ENJOY ! And one more thing before I continue with the story , I'm not REALLY good at fight scenes so pardon me fr that . Spellin' errors and grammer errors are all deeply regreted . Anyway , I'll try to post some longer chapters . :D And , I had just came up with a TenIno combo attack . :DD Well , luckily fr them , the attack won't take up too much chakra and it would just be enough left to do the Forbidden spell . ;D

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_On the day...In the morning of the MISSION_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
_**-(No name)**  
___This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END of the SASUKE RETRIEVAL MISSION. But, this tactic will also be used in the NEAR END Where the girls will fight ... (Don't wanna spoil the story :D)_Sakura:

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
_**-(No name)**  
_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END of the SASUKE RETRIEVAL MISSION. But, this tactic will also be used in the NEAR END Where the girls will fight ... (Don't wanna spoil the story :D)_

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and theri senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END of the SASUKE RETRIEVAL MISSION. But, this tactic will also be used in the NEAR END Where the girls will fight ... (Don't wanna spoil the story :D)_

Ino:

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-(No name)  
**_This Tactic needs all four kunoichis who learnt this tactic to cast it. It is very powerful. AND this Tactic WON'T be REVEAL until the near END of the SASUKE RETRIEVAL MISSION. But, this tactic will also be used in the NEAR END Where the girls will fight ... (Don't wanna spoil the story :D)_

* * *

Sasuke might be surprised by Sakura and Hinata's attack but he was not stunned. When Sakura and Hinata reached him, he already prepared his Chidori to weaken the hit. Sasuke knew that if he was to get a direct hit, he would be seriously injured so, to weaken their attack, the only move that came to his head was the all mighty Chidori.

When Sakura and Hinata was about to hit Sasuke, he blocked their attack by using Chidori and that surprised them. So, Sakura and Hinata inserted more chakra into the Current surrounding them, causing Sasuke to fly off. Sakura and Hinata then ended their attack but they were panting real hard since an attack this strong obviously takes up alot of chakra.

The boys who were watching the battle cheered except for Neji. Even Shikamaru managed a grin but frowned almost immediately.

"Hey girls! Do not kill him or we'll be the ones who would be killed by the Hokage!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Naruto laughed.

Sakura smiled at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Sakura, Hinata, recharge for the final attack!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura and Hinata nodded immediately.

"We can take it from here first." Tenten added.

"Lightning Style, Shocking Zap Jutsu!" Ino exclaimed.

"Wood Style, Razor Petal Jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed.

Ino and Tenten both focused their attacks on each other's Jutsu and then, their attacks collided. Naruto and Shikamaru expected the attacks to repel but instead, they were sucked into each other and combines. Each of those Sharp Petals were sizzling with electricity which could travel into one's body once the petal cut oneself. Ino and Tenten ensured that their combo was perfectly stablized before launching them in the direction Sasuke had flew off.

Sasuke had stood up after hitting the ground for several seconds. Sasuke could no longer use a normal Chidori since it was too weak. Since he was now in the cursed seal's second stage, he now could easily tap into the power of the cursed seal. When he saw Tenten and Ino's attack, he immediately tap into the power of the cursed seal. The cursed seal not only protected him from the attack but also healed most of his wounds. It was miraculous! Sasuke smirked. With more practice and more Jutsu, he could sense that he can finally defeat Itachi soon.

"What?!" Tenten and Ino chorused when their atack did not hurt Sasuke and Sasuke had recovered from the wounds Hinata and Sakura had given him! Sakura and Hinata's eyes widen. No one should be able to heal the wounds like that so fast! Was that the power of the curse?

Naruto and the boys were stunned, rooted to the ground, their mouths hung agape.

"What the!" Naruto yelled.

"We need to assist the girls now! Sasuke had become stronger!" Lee exclaimed.

"No, we wait." Neji said sternly.

Lee could only sighed. He knew he could not defy Neji's stern voice.

"Are you both recharged finished?" Tenten exclaimed.

Sakura and Hinata nodded.

"Now, Let's start!" Tenten exclaimed.

The rest nodded in agreement. The boys were stunned. Start what?

"Wood Style, Binding Vines Jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed.

The vines shot up again! But now, it was stronger. It did not bind Sasuke just now, but now, it had binded him tightly after Sasuke discovered that if he moved, the poisonous thorn on one of the vines will stab him.

"Now girls!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Elemental Combination! On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu!" The four girls exclaimed.

As they formed a circle around Sasuke, they started to focus their attack on him. The only thing they could do now is to jumble up his thoughts and then seal up his Chakra for one year before the Jutsu wears off. Since Sayako and Nasume knew that Sasuke is just so very stubborn after Itachi told them, they taught this tactic that took the girls two months or more to stable it. With this tactic, the girls could Seal one's chakra, Jumble up one's mind, Restrict one's action physically, Control one's will, life and mind, or...summon...the great beast of all four elements...

Since the girls had yet to master this tactic, it would be really risky. At most, they could only perform the jutsu up to level 2.

They had once heard Nasume and Sayako secretly discussing about the jutsu's Level number 6. Nasume and Sayako had only told them till level 5 but 6? No! Why were they keeping secrets from them?

Then, light enveloped the whole battle arena. Naruto and the boys cried out the girls' names. The girls were too focus to hear them. Sasuke screamed in pain when he felt his brain throbbing. Then, Sasuke felt that he cursed seal had subside and he could not feel his...chakra at all! What had happened? When the light disappeared, the girls were nowhere to be found. Sasuke was lying on the ground, unconscious. What had happened? The boys immediately rushed over to Sasuke. Neji activated his Byakugan and he could not see the girls anywhere and what's more. Sasuke's Chakra...was sealed. Neji panicked a little but shrugged it off since he thought that it was for the best.

Sasuke will not be using his Chakra and jutsus for a while but it was for the best since the boys would also be worried that Sasuke would escape again but now, without any jutsu or Chakra, he has nowhere to go.

Then, it had started to rain. Kakashi and Pakun soon arrived. Neji and Shikamaru helped Sasuke onto Kakashi's back. Then, they all headed back to Konoha.

* * *

The girls immediately fainted from using too much chakra. Luckily, Sayako, Sasori, Nasume and Deidara were roaming nearby. They had used the light to their advantage and went in to lift the girls' body. Seeing the rise and fall from their chest, the four adults sighed in relief. Sayako and Nasume were still needed of course since the girls still has much much more to learn. Their Emotion test will be held in two weeks time so, Sasori and Deidara hoped that they were prepared for whatever is going to be thrown at them.

It could be Fear...Lust...Love...Sadness...anger and much much more. This Emotion Test would be the test to prove whether...the girls are qualified as...Akatsukis.

* * *

Tenten felt stiff. Her body ached all over. She slowly opened her eyelids and, she saw Sakura lying on the bed beside hers.

Then, she saw a note on the table.

_Emotion Test coming in 1 and a half week time.  
Be Prepared. You four had been Separated by pairs._

_Deidara_

Tenten smirked and then saw that her bed was near the windows. The window had a clear view of the dark sky. It was night time. What happened?! Did they pass? They must have, or they won't be in the base. But...there is something they must also pass...the emotion...test, which she knows...that neither her, Sakura, Ino nor Hinata could handle but they have to. In one and a half week...is when Hell broke loose.

Sakura woke up soon after and saw Tenten staring out of the window.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked while Tenten turned and looked at her. She nodded and went back staring out of the window. Sakura sighed. She knew that Tenten was thinking about a particular Hyuga.

Sakura then saw the note on the table and smirked. Two by Two huh? Sweet!

Then, Sakura saw Tenten taking out a Mp3 player and started listening to it. Sakura shrugged and went to look for food in the kitchen. She found some sandwiches and decided to take another for Tenten. Sakura went back to the bedroom but was shocked. Tenten's eyes were red and puffy? What had happened?

* * *

**Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu...**

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind _

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

**

* * *

**

Hey all ! Sorry to say that the Sasuke's Retrieval had come to an end but, the **Emotion Test is coming in either the next or the next next chapter ! Excited much ?** The Emotion Test would be **more about Romances** though . **Not really action** but hey , that's why it was called ,

"EMOTION TEST" . :D

I'll update soon Okay ?

**BUT , for me to do that , REVIEWS ARE ONCE AGAIN NEEDED !**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N: **Hey ya' all ! Chapter 13 is up ! ENJOY ! And just for all your info Don't be too disappointed with the Not Too Action Parts though as there would be some more Actions after the emotion Test . Opps , did I just spill that out ? ;D

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_On the day...In the morning of the MISSION_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and theri senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

_**Ino:**_

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**_Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

**Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu...**

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind _

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes popped open and all he saw was white. He was now back in Konoha and in the hospital. He grunted. He had failed to go to Orochimaru. He recalled back to the moments the girls had used that jutsu he had never heard of before. That jutsu...had caused him to be dazed and confused for a couple of minutes. What kind of...jutsu was that? Did Orochimaru knows about it? Sasuke sighed. Then, the door slided open.

Tsunade came in and glared at Sasuke.

"I know you are going to punish me but that won't stop me from giving up." Sasuke warned.

"Oh, I'm not going to punish you. You already had your punishment. You're going to stay in Konoha for quite awhile now." Tsunade replied.

"What do you mean by I had already had my punishment? I just woke up so how could I had receive it?" Sasuke asked.

"..."

"So?" Sasuke asked annoyingly.

"You cannot use your Chakra for a while. In other words, it's sealed, tightly." Tsunade answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke growled.

"Before we carried you back to Konoha, you had a battle with Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata. I believed that they were the ones who had sealed it with some kind of jutsu. I don't know when or how it will wear off but it is not forever." Tsunade replied.

"..."

"I'll leave you alone now. This door will not be lock. Once you feel that you could be discharge, then so be it. And don't think of going to Orochimaru again because I had stationed ANBUs all around Konoha." Tsunade said sternly and went out.

* * *

Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata went to their training grounds the next day but Deidara had appeared and told them that their training will resume the next day but today was their break. So, the girls sat down under some trees and started to chat. Then, Sakura remembered Tenten's red and puffy eyes the night before and she decided to pipe it out.

"I...I'm just over reacting. Don't worry." Tenten replied.

Sakura was not convinced but shrugged it off.

"Hey Sakura, are you prepared for the Emotion Test?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know. After meeting up with Naruto and Sasuke...my heart had started to sway." Sakura sighed.

"Me too. I don't know what had gotten into me but when I saw Choji lying helplessly against the tree, I felt that someone had stab me with a dagger. And when I saw Shikamaru trying to fend off Tayuya from attacking him, my heart almost stopped!" Ino smiled weakly.

"What about you Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Me? I...err..." Tenten tried to talk but no words came out.

"Go on." Ino urged.

"I felt something stabbed my chest when I saw Neji in that bloody mess and when I saw Lee being beaten up, I cannot help but to try and help him." Tenten sighed.

"What about you Hinata?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. I don't like to be a 'thing' in Naruto's heart though, but Kiba did seemed sincere." Hinata replied.

"Well girls, there is no turning back now. We will need to lock these emotions up." Sakura sighed. The rest could only nod knowing that it would be a tough job for them since their brains were not the ones controling their emotions, but their hearts.

* * *

Neji sighed as he walked down the street. Life is so boring with something or maybe...someone to cheek him up. Then, he stopped by Ichiraku's and saw Naruto, Kiba and Lee chatting. Naruto waved him over and he sat down beside Lee.

"Hey Neji!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"We're discussing about the girls. Wanna join in?" Naruto asked.

"What's so interesting about the girls?" Neji asked since he knew immediately who "THE GIRLS" were.

"Well, don't you think that they had became so strong that maybe they might actually defeat some of us?" Naruto asked.

Neji stiffen. Defeat them? It might be of question if this was asked three months ago but now, it had seemed so different.

Neji remain quiet while Lee helped him to reply.

"He thinks that only Tenten will right Neji?" Lee asked.

Neji choked on his noodles and spurted it all out and onto Lee's face. Neji quickly gulp down his water and sighed.

Lee groaned as he used a cloth given by Ayame and wiped off Neji's "Digested Noodles".

"Awww com'on Neji, we all know that you like Tenten, there is no need to hideeeee." Kiba dragged the "Hide" word and smirked.

Neji blushed abit but he immediately calm himself down.

"I need to go and train now. Bye." Neji exclaimed and quickly ran out of Ichiraku's.

* * *

After a few hours after the girls returned to their rooms, Sasori requested to see them.

"Sasori, did you request for us?" Sakura asked. Sasori nodded.

"Yes, I'm here to inform you four that the Emotion Test was brought forward to tomorrow. And, each of you needs to draw your category for your test now."

"WHAT THE?!" The four girls exclaimed.

"What do you mean each? I thought we are all doing it together." Ino asked.

"No, you all will do it individually. And no more buts. Now, starts from Hinata then Ino followed by Sakura then Tenten. Draw your category from this bag now. Slide you hand into the black bag and do not peek and one more thing, no exchanging or whatsoever." Sasori replied.

The four girls nodded. Hinata slided her hand into the bag and took out a piece of white paper, followed by Ino, a pink paper, then Sakura, a blue paper and finally Tenten, a green paper.

"Now, open your papers and inside will reveal what category of the test you will be taking." Sasori piped out. The girls nodded and opened it.

Before even realising anything, their mouths hung agape as their eyes popped open as they finished reading the words imprinted on the papers.

**

* * *

**

I know that this is a damn short chapter but bear with it . I will update the **next chapter by either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow** okay ? And I **promise that it would be good and longer** . :D **And I will of course reveal their category in the next chapter** so stay tune . Haha . Thats a real cliffy don't ya' think ?

**BUT** , to keep my promises , **REVIEWS ARE ONCE AGAIN , NEEDED** !! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N: **Yo !! I finally manage to rush this chapter out by today . Ya !! Review please !! :D And I decided to start a Q and A section to answer some questions asked by a few reviewers and I had answered them using PMs but I know that some of you out there must be asking the questions yourself so I decided to make it public . :D

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**Q and A section :**

Why did the Akatsukis helped the leaves?

Actually , I did say that the Akatsukis WERE NOT helpin' the leaves . Itachi or a certain someone , is just , testing the girls' boundaries . (FAKE REASON) So now that you know that that was the fake reason , the REAL reason will be revealed IF THE GIRLS manage to survive and I'll assure you... one of them...might not . ;D

Is there any NejiTen?  
Yup ! Of course ! I have not even answered that RED AND PUFFY EYES CLIFFY . And .. it is kinda related to NejiTen . And I will reveal what was happening in the Cliffy soon . ;D But if you want more NejiTen , you would have to wait until further chapters since now , I'm more focused on the Suspense right now . AND ! Be assured that in Tenten's Emotion Test , there are NejiTen , but ... of course to fit that category , it would be sad . :D

Are the Girls In Loved with the boys?  
Hey , Com'on , give me a break !! If I keep on answering all your questions that I had decided to reveal in later chapters , wouldn't I be revealing the whole story to you all ? ;D  


* * *

**_On the day...In the morning of the MISSION_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and theri senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

_**Ino:**_

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**_Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

**Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu...**

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind _

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

Tenten looked at that word on her paper, the word she hated most. That word...had revolved around her ever since...her mum and dad died. That word...was..."Sadness". Yes, that's her category for the Emotion Test.

Hinata's eyes popped wide open! That word might just describe the look on her face now! Yes...that word was..."Fear".

Sakura's mouth hung agape. That word on her paper...could it be? It was! It was..."Loathing".

Ino didn't know how to react at all! That word on her paper took her by surprise. The word was..."Envy".

Sasori smirked at all the girls' reaction, he himself believes that the girls might have potential to fight but when it comes to emotional fights...they might not be able to win after all.

"Okay, since I said individually, I'll now explain the concept. First up will be Hinata. Then, Ino, followed by Sakura and finally Tenten. In this base, we have a room called...the Mind Reading Room. And that is where we will held the test. When one participant goes in, the other can still go in but...the other will not be able the see the first participant because...once you enter the room...it will be...the room...controlling...your mind. Once the room thinks that you had overcome that particular category which we had given you and will tell the room, the room will then release itself from your mind and you are free to return to the real world and become one of the Akatsuki once you walk out of the Mind Reader Room from the door you went in. All the Akatsukis in the base had all proved that they could overcome their emotions...so...if you want to be an Akatsuki...you will have to overcome your emotions which are approximately...Useless." Sasori explained.

"What...what if you don't ever overcome those...emotions?" Hinata asked.

"You'll spend the rest of your lives...inside the room." Sasori replied.

"Had anyone...failed before?" Tenten asked.

"Apparently...no." Sasori replied.

"So, since we can't see each other in the room, does that mean we are all going in at the same time?" Ino asked.

"No, one at a time is the rule." Sasori replied.

"What if the participant in front of you doesn't return? Are we gonna wait forever?" Sakura asked.

"No, we'll wait for that participant for a week to return. Inside the room, one year in that room, it equals to one day in our world. If...that person did not return, we'll send the next participant in." Sasori replied.

"Then, is the first participant failed? What if he or she returns after a week. Will he or she still be able to be accepted by the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Sasori answered.

"And err...those events that happens in the Mind Reader Room are just Illusions right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but the Mind Reader Room was not named like that for nothing. It will search your mind to understand what had happened in your life and the room will then plan the events which happen to you." Sasori replied.

"Wow. The room sure is clever." Tenten sighed.

* * *

Hinata was damn nervous! She would be the first to enter...what if...she didn't return...at all? WHAT IF?! Will she be forgotten? No! She can't fail again! She'll prove to her EX-comrades that she could survive the test! She can, she will, she must!

Ino was quite afraid since the emotion which always runs wild is her envious. She is always envious of Sakura, being teamed up with Sasuke. She is also envious of Temari...always being so...close with Shikamaru.

Sakura had to overcome her loathing...but to who? What if...her loathing of weak? How could she ever overcome that? How? It would be impossible!

Tenten was the only one who was calm. It maybe because she would be the last to enter. But, she was still nervous. Sadness...had always revolve itself around her...she had survived that...but would she survive this?

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Good Luck Hinata." Ino smiled at her sadly.

"Ya, you have to come back okay?" Tenten added.

"Stay Safe." Sakura cried.

Hinata nodded dumbly. Her expression was unreadable.

"Now...Hinata Hyuga, please...enter the Mind Reader Room." Deidara's voice boomed.

Hinata stepped into the room and took one last glance at her closest friends...afraid that it might be the last time...seeing them.

Before she could even turn back to look straight, bright light enveloped her.

* * *

I hadn't know that the story had already came so far. I didn't even expect it to . Haha . :D Anyway , **I left a CLIFFY , AGAIN !** ;D

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO ! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N: **Hey Ya' all ! I had taken down the Q and A section until further questions asked alright ? And heres chapter 15 even though I'm quite disappointed in the number of reviews .. :'( Well , never mind . :D And like what I had usually mention , I'm not a good ShikaIno , NaruHina writer so this chapter will basically be about NaruHina . I tried my best ! :x But , be assured that Sakura's and Tenten's would be a sure Suspense ! And adventure and of course .. Romance ! ;) But those will have to wait till until...if I'm not wrong...Chapter 17 would be the start of Sakura's Test since Ino's would be in the next chapter ! Excited much ?

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12  


* * *

**_On the day...In the morning of the MISSION_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and theri senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

_**Ino:**_

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**_Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

**Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu...**

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind _

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

Hinata shut her eyes tightly as the light enveloped her. When she opened her eyes...her eyes popped wide open. She cannot believe it! She is at...at Konoha! At Team 8's regular training grounds too! Hinata shrieked happily but stopped only when she remembered it was only illusions but...the surroundings...things...looked so real. As if they are.

"Hey Hinata!" A voice exclaimed.

Hinata can't believe it! They could also see her?! Tears started to swell up in her eyes. No! She has to resist!

"Hinata?! Earth to Hinata!" The voice exclaimed again.

Hinata wiped away the tears that had swell up near the corners of her eyes and turned around slowly. Not far behind her stood Kiba and Shino...her comrades...no...her EX-comrades.

"Hey Kiba, hey Shino." Hinata smiled.

Kiba gave her a grin and Shino just gave her a nod.

"Are we gonna train or what?" Kiba asked.

Then, Hinata's stomach growled loudly. Hinata blushed deep red.

"I-I'm sorry! I had fo-forgotten t-to eat to-today morning!" Hinata stammered.

Kiba smirked evilly.

"One fine day...our Team 8's Goody Hinata finally did something Amazing...m,aybe not her...but her stomach but it is still part of her right? Or maybe her stomach is not part of her? Argh!" Kiba spoke.

Hinata giggled at Kiba's Easy-going and carefree attitude.

What happened next was a surprise to both Hinata and Kiba!

Shino wacked Kiba on his head like how Sakura usually did to Naruto.

"Shino...did you just did what I just thought you did?" Hinata asked.

"He did. Because my head hurts." Kiba said with a lame look on his face.

Hinata walked up to Shino to see if he was having a fever. She touched his forehead and she immediately drew her hand back, his forehead was so damn cold!

"What did you had for breakfast Shino? Ice Cream and Ice Cubes? Followed by a glass of Ice?" Kiba joked when he saw Hinata shivered.

Hinata giggled loudly. It has been a long time since she laughed with her...EX-teammates. She really treasure that.

_"How...I really wish...I could stay here forever!" _Hinata sighed.

"Oh right! My hunger! So...let's head over to Ichiraku's?" Hinata asked.

Kiba and Shino exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"Because...because..." Kiba tried to find a reason but there was none.

"Because Shino is inviting us over to his house for lunch!" Kiba smiled nervously. Shino glared at him but nodded.

"Why are you inviting us over Shino? I rather wanna eat Ichiraku's now you know." Hinata sighed.

"We...err...we can help you buy a bowl of ramen and packet it here for you." Kiba smiled.

"Well, why don't I save you two troubles and go there myself?" Hinata asked.

"Well...well..." Kiba wanted to say something but his voice failed him.

"Okay Hinata. We respect your decision. But, we are going with you." Shino said.

Hinata nodded.

"They are acting weird." Hinata muttered but loud enough for Kiba to hear.

"Did you hear that? Well Shino, we are not making ourselves weird anymore so smile and we won't be weird." Kiba whispered.

"If I smile -" Shino whispered but was cut off with Kiba's hands stretching his mouth.

"Alright. Stop it!" Shino exclaimed.

"What?!" Hinata asked.

"Sprry Hinata, I was talking to Kiba." Shino smiled nervously.

"Did you just...smile?" Hinata asked.

"I err..." Shino tried to say something but was cut off.

"YOU are NOT Shino. Who are you? State your motive and where is Shino?" Hinata asked fiercely.

"I am okay? We're just trying to get you away from Ichiraku's." Shino sighed.

"Why?" Hinata asked. She saw Kiba elbowed Shino to stop him from answering.

"Nothing okay? Let's -" Kiba said but was interrupted again.

"Why?" Hinata asked furiously.

"Because..." Shino tried to say something but they were already near Ichiraku's.

"Hinata Hyuga, the Hyuga Weak Heiress! Weak and Pathetic!" A voice exclaimed.

Hinata knew that voice anywhere. It was Naruto's!

Hinata turned and stared at Naruto's back facing her, talking to Shikamaru.

"I-Is...th-that w-why Kiba?" Hinata asked as she felt her heart breaks into two. She knew that it was all an illusion but it still hurts. Those words...coming out of...Naruto hurts as much as a dagger being stabbed into her heart.

"Na-Naruto...why?" Hinata sobbed. She has to be strong! No more tears, No more tears!

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he turned to her and grinned sheepishly.

"Why d-didn't you sa-say so?" Hinata asked.

"You jerk! Why would you-" Kiba exclaimed but was interrupted.

"Why would you say that?" Hinata asked.

"Cause...you are weak!" Naruto glared.

Naruto don't glare! Not at her before.

"You...you are not Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed. Hinata had totally forgotten her mission, she was too focused on Naruto stabbing her heart!

"Well...I am. And you are still that Goody Goody Hinata who _fears_ of so many things!" Naruto spat.

Suddenly, Hinata returned to her senses. She was in an illusion world! Not any Real world! Naruto is not real!

And then, she remembered her mission, her mission to fight and be strong to prove to Naruto she is strong.

"You ARE NOT NARUTO! AND IF YOU WANNA FIGHT, I WON'T BACK DOWN EVER AGAIN!" Hinata growled. She suddenly felt a surged of warm flowing through her body.

Without warning, she was back! To the real world! Hinata immediately exited the room and was greeted by hugs from Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

"You had not even took a day. I'm impressed." Sasori said. Hinata smiled happily.

"Here, this is your Akatsuki Cloak, the key to your own personal room and this ring proves that you are an Akatsuki and one more thing, slash a mark across your headband to proof that you're now a full-fledged Akatsuki." Deidara said as he handed Hinata all the items.

"I'll...slash with my friends..." Hinata smiled.

"So you believed that they will return huh? Very...good..." Deidara said.

"Next, Ino Yamanaka." Sasori announced.

Ino stepped into the room after receiving hugs and the same bright light enveloped her.

* * *

R & R


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N: **Hey Ya' all ! Wow ! Two chapter at one go ! :D Anyway , that's the reward for reviewing ! ;D I really appreciate it ! It has served as an encouragement for me to continue on my story . :) Anyway , like I had said earlier , I'm not a really good NaruHina and ShikaIno writer so , bear with it ! And are you all EXCITED ?! The next chapter would be Sakura's Test ! Of course , I think that it would be longer than Hinata's and Ino's . So continue to REVIEW alright ? ;D I will reward with Surprises ! And Twists . ;)

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**_On the day...In the morning of the MISSION_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu's or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and theri senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

_**Ino:**_

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**_Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

**Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu...**

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind _

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

Ino was in her flower shop back at Konoha! She couldn't believe it! Even though she knew that all were illusions, the flowers had scent! They looked real because...could they be actually real?

Ino can't help but to smile. It has been a long time since she...help out at the flower shop and he almost forgot how fun it had been, to chat with customers.

Then, a someone walked in. Ino snapped out of her daydreams and looked at the people who entered. It was Temari and Shikamaru?! Impossible?! Temari was clinging onto Shikamaru's hands...and...Shikamaru did not disapprove! Ino was totally shocked! She was rooted to the ground.

"Hey Ino!" Temari smiled.

Ino snapped back to reality and managed a smile.

"Hey Temari, hey Shikamaru, what are you two doing here?" Ino asked.

"Well...Shikamaru had decided to...propose to me." Temari smiled as she kissed Shikamaru on the lips...in front of Ino! Temari had known that Ino had liked Shikamaru and Temari herself don't really like Ino...so...basically...Shikamaru was like a tool.

"Ohh...I see...so are you here to pick flowers for your wedding?" Ino asked.

"Yes...we are. I want all roses...black and white ones." Temari smiled sheepishly.

Ino ignored the pain in her chest and helped Temari picked the roses.

"Thanks." Shikamaru smiled after paying and left with Temari.

Why? Why had Shikamaru not chose Ino? Someone from his own Village instead of that Sand girl? Ino was now...quite Envious of Temari but she didn't know.

And that could really burn a big hole in her mission if she ever wants to complete it.

* * *

The next day, Temari had invited Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata to help her choose her gowns. **(A/N: Hey , it would be strange if there are no Sakura, Tenten and Hinata illusions you know .)**

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata had known about Ino's feelings for Shikamaru but they cannot help it. They had to go since Temari was also one of their friends. Ino finally agreed to go.

When they arrived, Temari was in a white gown with a few beads on it. Temari smirked when she saw Ino.

"What do you think Ino? Since you are with Shikamaru as a teammate for so long, shouldn't you know?" Temari asked arrogantly. **(A/N: Sorry to all Temari Fans ! I also love her but to make the story goes well... Oh well . Don't kill me !)**

Ino growled softly and said,

"I think...it nice...I guessed."

Ino shrugged saying that and went to sit in a corner while the rest of the girls helps Temari to choose her gown.

Ino's heart was now...in millions of pieces.

She was in the depths of Darkness that she even forgot about her mission. She forgot about being trapped in illusions. All she could think of now, is that Shikamaru was now, Temari's.

After choosing the gowns, Ino went home alone since Temari invited them to choose the rings for her but Ino was too despair to go.

"Why?" Ino asked herself as she reached her own home, and then she went up to her bedroom, changed into comfy clothes and then started to sob.

Was she worst than Temari? Was she?

Ino sighed.

Shikamaru and Temari's wedding were just two months away...

* * *

**Two months had passed...**

Ino was invited to the couple's wedding. On that day itself, she was deciding whether to go or not. Then, she remembered the times during the Chunnin exams. How strong Temari was. The time...when Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and she was defeated by the boys and...

"Wait a minute...I was here for a reason! I was here to fight...not lose! I cannot lose! I still have goals in my life! I still love Shikamaru in the real life world! Not in this! Now...I'll need to take the matter to my own hands." Ino muttered. She finally knew what she should do! She finally discovered what the Emotion Test was all about! It was about how you handle each situation with the correct emotions or you will suffer! She learnt her lesson now.

She dressed herself up beautifully and went for the wedding. Obviously, all the guys drooled over her. They all tried to catch her attention but her's was at Temari.

Temari walked up to her and asked arrogantly,

"Are you envious? Of all the things I had? Are you envious of my gown? My ring?'

Ino snorted and replied,

"Why should I? Take that Lazy Ass with you if you want. And that gown? Pfft. Not even worth my attention. Just one piece of white cloth stick together by a few strings of thread and a few beads glued onto it. What's there to envy? And that ring? It's just a piece of metal with a rock on top which was called a diamond but, what's the use of diamonds anyway? They are only for admiration, they cannot do you any good right?" Ino retorted coolly and that left Temari speechless and eventually walked away sulking.

Ino smirked.

Then, she was back! To the reality! Ino squealed and ran out of the room. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata were there in different clothings of course. Two months in the room means less than two hours had passed! It had seemed so long but actually it was so short! Tenten opened her eyelids and smiled when she saw Ino in front of her.

"Sakura! Hinata, wake up! Ino's back!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sakura immediately woke up same as Hinata!

"Ino!" The three girls chorused and hugged her tightly.

Then, everyone looked at Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, your turn." Sasori announced.

Sakura said goodbye to her closest friends and entered the room...

* * *

**I left a Cliffy** !! :D Anyway , **I'll try to update ASAP ! It's a promise !**

**But** for me to keep it , **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO ! REVIEW PLEASE !!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary: **When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N: **Yo All . :D I finally found time to update today . :) Excited Much ? Haha . I had updated so fast since I had received so many reviews ! Thanks ya'? Now , enough talk , Let's GET ON WITH THE STORY !! :D

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12  


* * *

**_On the day...In the morning of the MISSION_**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**_Tenten:_**

**-Aroma Healing Jutsu**  
_This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs._  
**-Razor Petals Jutsu**  
_Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks._  
**-Enveloping Mud Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

_**Sakura:**_

**-Fire Protection Jutsu**  
_This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
_**-Medicational Jutsu**  
_Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
_**-Spinning Flame Jutsu**  
_This_ _Jutsu allows_ _the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

**_Hinata:_**

**-Water Spinning Jutsu**  
_This_ _tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
_**-Water Prison Jutsu  
**_This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
_**-Water Ball Jutsu  
**_The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**__Effects had already been posted below._

_**Ino:**_

**-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
**_This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
_**-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
**_This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
_**-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
**_This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
_**-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
**_Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

**Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu...**

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind _

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

After entering the room, bright light blinded Sakura so she immediately shut her eyes. A few moments later, she opened her eyes. The place which she was in was very dark. She coukdn't even see anything. Where was she? Where did the Mind Reader Room brought her to?

Sakura looked around frantically, trying to find any light source, but was in vain. There was no light at all. Sakura was about to curse out loud but, creak was heard. It must be from the door! Sakura was very relieved and turned to the direction of the sound. But, the person who was standing by the door was someone she did not hope or want or wish to see. It was...

"Sakura..."

"Why am I here Uchiha?" Sakura growled.

"You're in no position to demand answers here Sakura."

"Sasuke, I hereby demand answers, why am I here? And where on Earth am I?" Sakura asked furiously.

"Hn. Orochimaru wants you here and I don't know why. Ask him yourself later." Sasuke replied.

"What?! What are you doing here with Orochimaru? Shouldn't you be in Konoha?" Sakura asked suspiciously as she thought that she and her friends had already stopped him, when did he escaped?

"Me? I seek for power of course. Oh and the dobe and his friends are in bad shape I must say...they failed to...bring me home so I won't go back and play with them." Sasuke replied.

"What the?! Why? I know that Orochimaru won't give you something for free...what's the payment?" Sakura asked. **(A/N: Since the Sakura in my story had left the village, so she didn't know that Orochimaru wants Sasuke's Body.)**

"My body." Sasuke replied as if it was nothing. Sakura was dumbfounded. Orochimaru! The person she hated most...the person who had killed the third Hokage...the person who had killed so many innocent lives...sooner or later...she knew that she will have to avenge for those people.

"Why...why would you give up your body Sasuke? Do you know...that if...if you could leave all you hatred behind you...you could achieve more strength and power...more than how much Orochimaru could give you?!" Sakura exclaimed furiously. Sasuke scoffed.

"Emotions are weak...they will foil my plans...so...I had severed all bonds I had in Konoha..." Sasuke replied.

"No! Emotions are the things hat makes you strong! Depending on what emotions you have, the kind of strength cannot be measured! Do you know how Hinata became stronger? It was because she loves Naruto and wants to prove to him that she could be worthy and strong to be a Shinobi and she all she wanted was Naruto's approval and respect. So, her love for Naruto had given her the courage to never give up! That's the way of a shinobi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who are you to tell me the way of the Shinobi when you had became one of the Missing Nins?" Sasuke snorted.

Sakura gasped. She had almost forgotten that she had left the village. So...the Mind Reader Room had shown her... or test her what or how would she control her emotions if Sasuke was not rescued huh? Very clever.

"I have...positive...reasons...not like you who has...Negative ones." Sakura said slowly.

"Hn. As if I care. We're both the same. Both betrayers. Both who seek for power...am I not right?" Sasuke asked.

It was true...Sakura left to seek for power so that she could prove to Sasuke and the rest that she isn't weak.

Sakura looked at the floor in guilt. Maybe...Sasuke's right, maybe she was like him...

Then someone appeared behind Sasuke.

It was Orochimaru! The person...she hated most for now...for ever.

"Ahh...S-Sakura...I a-am g-glad to s-s-see you here..." Orochimaru hissed.

"Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"S-S-Sasuke...would you like to entertain our guest?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, I'm here for my training, not to be a clown or an entertainer for this weakling." Sasuke replied coldly.

Sakura felt the words as if they were a few Kunais...stabbing straight into her heart. Now...her heart ached terribly.

"Orochimaru...why am I here?" Sakura asked.

"You will know the reason soon Sakura. Kabuto! Show our guest to her room and drain her chakra! I cannot afford her to escape by performing jutsus or any other unnecessary things." Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto appeared behind Orochimaru and then went towards Sakura. Sakura was too shocked to speak. Why would someone like Orochimaru wants her? Why?

Kabuto handcuffed her with a piece of strange looking rope which was greenish blue.

"This Sakura-chan...is a Chakra Drainer...and the one on Sasuke...is a Chakra Absorber. So, the chakra drained from you everyday if you have that handcuff on...will all go to Sasuke. Impressive eh? And...with this Chakra Drainer and Chakra Absorber comes with a...mini...chakra signal tracker...so...the one who controls these two ropes...which would be Orochimaru-Sama here...will know you location...whenever and wherever you are. Of course...this rope could only be...destroyed or taken off...by...me." Kabuto smiled evilly.

"You both are sick..." Sakura groaned softly.

"Oh...we are worst...once you know...our plans." Orochimaru smirked.

Sakura's stomach was upside down. She felt like puking. Orochimaru and Kabuto were both sick. Why did they want her...or even worse...need her!

"Why are you connecting me to her?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Well...it's like hitting two birds...with one stone. First, you will be getting extra chakra for training and second, her chakra would be drained everyday to prevent her fom escaping." Kabuto answered.

"I don't need her help." Sasuke said angrily.

"Well...what done is done, I won't remove it." Kabuto said sternly. Orochimaru nodded in agreement.

"What the hell?! Why am I here?" Sakura asked furiously as she continued to struggle, trying to break free from the rope.

"Well...Kabuto...don't you think that it would be troublesome and risky...if I put Sakura alone...in the room?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, I know Orochimaru-Sama. Why not we put Sakura-Chan in Sasuke's...room?" Kabuto smirked.

"You mean killing two birds with one stone again?" Orochimaru smirked.

"What do you mean by Killing Two Birds With One Stone Again? It's like only killing one bird with one stone you know. There are no two birds." Sakura snorted.

"Ohhh Sakura-chan...you're just too Naive. Like the Sasuke who had arrived just a few months ago." Kabuto smirked.

"What do you mean Kabuto?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"State it out now!" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

Haha . **A Cliffy , again**. I can never get tired of cliffies...haha . ;) Wow . I am now starting to believe that **Sakura's and Tenten's Tests might really be...long**...**imagine how many Cliffies I would need to write !**xP  
Anyway , **I'll update soonn okay** ? **It is a promise . See ? I do keep my promises** . :)

**But to keep My Promise AGAIN , You Know What To DO !! So...REVIEW !!** :D


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** *Phew* I managed to rush through the chapter today after a tiring day ! Argh . :D Enjoy . :)

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**On the day...In the morning of the MISSION**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_-Aroma Healing Jutsu  
This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
-Razor Petals Jutsu  
Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Enveloping Mud Jutsu  
This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

_-Fire Protection Jutsu  
This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
-Medicational Jutsu  
Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
-Spinning Flame Jutsu  
This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_-Water Spinning Jutsu  
This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
-Water Prison Jutsu  
This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
-Water Ball Jutsu  
The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

"Well Sakura...if you insist on knowing the reason...same as Sasuke...I'll tell you...we are going to create...an invincible...shinobi." Orochimaru explained.

"Well, what does it gotta do with me?" Sakura questioned.

"Since Sasuke has the...Sharingan...and you have the Chakra control...Kabuto and I believed that the baby you two 'breed' would be an invincible one." Orochimaru replied proudly.

"I won't do it." Sasuke and Sakura both said at the same time.

"You two are even...in sync. What a perfect match." Kabuto said.

"Why should...I listen to you two? I don't need to listen you know. And I don't wanna." Sakura retorted.

"Same here." Sasuke added.

"Well...if you two...doesn't listen...there would be some consequences...like...the destruction of Konoha...and the inability to destroy a certain Uchiha named...Itachi." Orochimaru replied. Sakura scowled. Orochimaru was threatening her with her village? No, a Village? Sasuke growled. Was Orochimaru trying to say that if he doesn't 'Breed' his perfect Shinobi...he would not help him defeat Itachi? Sasuke hates people who threaten him.

"I don't care about that village now. I'm not one of them now." Sakura replied as she snorted.

"Oh? Well...if you don't co-operate...maybe your Sasuke-Kun might not be able to accomplish his...goals." Orochimaru smirked.

"As if I care." Sakura replied.

Sasuke's eyes widen a little in shock. Sakura didn't...care?

"Orochimaru...you know how much I hate threatening. Remember...you need me as your Vessel." Sasuke warned.

"Well, I could always find another Vessel." Orochimaru replied.

Sasuke scowled.

"Now Kabuto...show Sakura to...Sasuke's room." Orochimaru ordered.

Sakura growled.

"I...I'm sorry...Sakura." Sasuke muttered.

"I hate you Orochimaru! I hate you!" Sakura growled as she tried to struggle free.

"Oh...your mission here is not to hate me...but to help me Sakura..." Orochimaru smirked.

Sakura felt like vomiting after hearing her purpose here.

Then, a pain was felt near her neck before she...blacked out.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she saw a small little lamp near the bed she was sleeping on. She growled. She was in Sasuke's room. Then, someone came in, it was Sasuke.

He came in with a bowl of Ramen and when he saw Sakura sitting up, he immediately placed the bowl on the table near her and instructed her to eat.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Knowing Orochimaru and Kabuto...the Ramen might be...poisonous. Sasuke noticed her cautious look in her eyes and said,

"It is not poisonous."

Sakura then tucked in. She ate the noodles slowly since she wants to know if the Ramen was...tasty or not and knowing Kabuto, Orochimaru and Sasuke were the only ones here and might be either one of them who cooked this ramen...it might be...terrible...or maybe tasteless. But, the first bite caused her to flinch. It was spicy but it was good. Sakura smiled and ate it. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Why...did you left Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura hated to explain somethings she did not want to explain and she was annoyed that it was Sasuke's second or maybe third or fourth time asking this question. Wait...since she was in this world...she would not had met Sasuke or Save him when he was going to Orochimaru! Ah, how could she be so very forgetful?!

"Me? To seek for power to prove to someone that I'm strong." Sakura replied slowly.

Sasuke nodded and asked,

"You're not from this world...aren't you?"

Sakura's eyes widen in shock. How did...Sasuke know?

"Well...you...are different from that Sakura I had known...before I left..." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded her head and said,

"I am still Sakura. But...I'm from another place...another time...another...world." Sakura sighed.

"I see...why did you come here then?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...I...came here to complete a mission." Sakura replied.

"In the world you came from...do I exist?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes...but in a different way. When you were escaping to Orochimaru, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and I managed to prevent you from doing that." Sakura sighed.

"I see..." Sasuke said slowly.

"Well, I...I can't help you with anything. The only mission I have now...is to...go back to my own world." Sakura sighed.

"Who...gave you the mission and why do you want to...complete a mission that is so risky?" Sasuke asked.

"To join an Organization that is powerful. So I need to prove to them...that I...am qualified I guess." Sakura explained.

"What Organization?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. The only powerful organization he knew was the Akatsukis and it was the Organization his brother was in.

"Err..." Sakura tried to think of a Organization's name but none appeared.

"Is...is it the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked trying his luck.

"I...err..." Sakura sighed.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sakura confessed.

"WHAT?! Do you mean that YOU KNOW MY BROTHER?!" Sasuke yelled harshly.

"Yes...he was...the one who gave me the mission." Sakura sighed admitting defeat.

Sasuke already guessed that it was his brother who gave Sakura these kind of missions which were dangerous and risky.

"Why...do you want to join hands with my brother?" Sasuke scowled.

"It's none of your business." Sakura retorted.

Sasuke was taken aback but he regain he calm and cool gesture and walked out of the room, slamming it.

Sakura sighed. What...if...Sasuke listen to Orochimaru? Would he really do what Orochimaru wanted him to do to Sakura? Would he be so shameless and cruel? Knowing Sasuke, he might not but, this was a different Sasuke, he can be monster though.

Then, a knock was heard.

"Come in." Sakura said.

The door creaked and in came Kabuto.

"Orochimaru requested for you now." Kabuto said in a stoic tone.

"Tell him that I am not going." Sakura replied calmly. Her hatred for Orochimaru was too deep.

"You have to...if you want to see your Sasuke alive..." Kabuto smirked.

Sakura was taken aback. Orochimaru dares to threaten her with his future vessel? What was so important about her?

Sakura could only growl and follow silently behind Kabuto. Sakura might not show any affection towards Sasuke but deep in her heart where she didn't realise, her heart had already drawn her to him, same as how in reality, Sasuke was drawn to her.

After arriving in a room which Orochimaru was in, Kabuto went to stand beside Orochimaru.

"Ahhh...Sakura...I am glad that you made it. You...see, we just liked to know...your decision...since Sasuke had already decided that...he would do it." Orochimaru smirked. Sakura felt a dagger, stabbing through her heart. Sasuke had betrayed her afterall.

"I...I am not doing it." Sakura replied.

"Ahhh...then Konoha...will be gone soon." Orochimaru smirked again.

Hn? Why would Orochimaru be such a retard to destroy Konoha since she already said that she had broken her bond to it? This was so not Orochimaru. Then, it struck her! Orochimaru was actually not Orochimaru! Not the Orochimaru she knew in Reality anyway.

So if this was not the real Orochimaru...she did not even need to loathe him since he was not real!

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. When she opened her eyes, she was NOT BACK to her world yet! What was happening? She had already overcomed her hate towards Orochimaru so why wasn't she back?

Then, it struck her. Sasori or maybe Deidara might had mentioned that if...one didn't really overcome but was only convinced that she had overcomed that emotion wouldn't return until she really overcomes it.

"Sakura...let me make you a deal...if you could heal my hands...I would...not make Sasuke...my vessel." Orochimaru explained.

"What?! I don't know deep medical Jutsus so how could I help you?!" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"I know...that you have the Perfect Chakra control...and...my little friend, Tsunade of Konoha...might be able to help you." Orochimaru explained.

"You want me to be her apprentice and then come back and heal you after I learnt Advance Medical Jutsus?" Sakura asked.

"Yes...but if I discover that you had no intentions of returning...Sasuke...would immediately become...my Vessel understood? So...is that a deal?" Orochimaru smirked.

Sakura thought long and hard. This might not be the Sasuke she knew or loved but it was still Sasuke.

"...Okay...it's a deal." Sakura sighed.

* * *

**Sorry that I had updated abit later than usual** so I managed to **make the chapter long to make up the loss** . :) **Well , I will update ASAP again okay** ? **I promise alrights** ? :D

**But** , **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO** to **make me keep my Promise right** ? So , **REVIEW** ! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Finally ! One chapter ! :D Enjoy ! And ... REVIEW ! And Thanks fr all the Reviews , Advices , Tips and more . TQVM ! :D I really appreciate it . :) And lastly , I had a few mistakes in front so I edited it . Ino used actually only less than 2 hours to complete her test . One year in that room was actually one day outside and since Ino took two months , in reality , she did not take more than two hours . Now back to the story shall we ? Sorry fr rushing through Sakura's chapter because alot had emailed me to usher me to go on to Tenten's chapter so.. Hehe . :P Sakura's chapter is gonna be real dull . And real short ! ;xxx

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

**On the day...In the morning of the MISSION**

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_-Aroma Healing Jutsu  
This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
-Razor Petals Jutsu  
Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Enveloping Mud Jutsu  
This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

_-Fire Protection Jutsu  
This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
-Medicational Jutsu  
Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
-Spinning Flame Jutsu  
This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_-Water Spinning Jutsu  
This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
-Water Prison Jutsu  
This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
-Water Ball Jutsu  
The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

In a distance, Sakura saw the big Konoha gates. She sighed. It might be tough to...convince the Hokage to let her in.

When Sakura walked into Konoha, the guards were shocked. They did not expect to see Sakura here, back in Konoha. Izumo was the first to return to the reality.

"Sakura Haruno, one of the four missing kunoichis, you are under arrest, and you must see Lady Tsunade now." Izumo ordered.

Sakura groaned. Not the Hokage!

When Sakura was brought into the Hokage's office, Tsunade was sitting there doing some work.

"Lady Tsunade, one of the missing kunoichis, Sakura Haruno had returned." Izumo said as he pointed at Sakura.

Tsunade looked up from whatever she was doing and saw Sakura standing in front of her.

"You may leave now Izumo." Tsunade ordered.

Izumo bowed and left.

"Sakura Haruno...why did you came back?" Tsunade asked.

"This is my home and once I had finished my training, I bvelieved it was time to come home." Sakura lied.

"Where are the rest? Tenten, Hinata and Ino?" Tsunade asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"We had separated once we had left Konoha so we didn't know each others' whereabouts." Sakura lied again.

"Since you did not do any harm to Konoha, your punishment is...you will not be able to take the next Chunnin exam. Understood?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded and piped out,

"Can I train under you Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"Learning Medical Jutsus and being a Medic is tough, you will need the perfect chakra control...can you do it?" Tsunade asked.

"I can cope with it, I just wanna become stronger." Sakura answered.

"Okay then, you will start your training tomorrow. Meet me here at 6am sharp." Tsunade replied and ushered Sakura out.

The next day, Sakura met Tsunade and trained with her. Tsunade was real fierce.

* * *

For the next 10 months, Sakura had learnt alot of Medical Jutsus from Tsunade and she had learnt to focus her chakra to obtain inhuman strength.

One day, Sakura received a message.

_Sakura Haruno,  
Come back to the Sound NOW.  
And I hope that you had learnt the Perfect Jutsu to cure my hands or Sasuke would be...  
just someone who had been your...memories._

_Orochimaru_

Sakura sighed. So, the day had finally arrived.

Sakura packed her bags and was about to lock up her house until Naruto was in front of her.

"Sakura-Chan? Where are you going?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Somewhere to save Sasuke." Sakura replied.

"WHAT?! NO, I won't allow you to go." Naruto yelled.

Sakura sighed before releasing a Gen Jutsu on Naruto and immediately, he laid on the ground, snoring away.

"I...I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura stammered and left.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade! Sakura Haruno had left!" Izumo rushed into the room and exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted.

"She had sneaked out while I was not looking but the Camera had recorded it down." Izumo explained but Tsunade had already left.

* * *

In a few days time, Sakura arrived at Orochimaru's lair.

"Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"Heal my hands now. I had allowed Sasuke to go." Orochimaru ordered.

Suddenly, Sakura felt relieved. Sasuke was free.

She then slowly walked over to Orochimaru and "heal" his hands.

Before Orochimaru knew anything, his hands were incurable thanks to Sakura. Orochimaru yelled and glared at Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Something like making your hands...incurable." Sakura smirked.

But, Orochimaru was quick to grab Sakura with his tongue.

"Get off me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"GET off HER." A voice exclaimed.

It was Sasuke!

Sakura felt relieved and triumph.

* * *

Before Sakura did anything, she was back to the REALITY!

Sakura shrieked and rushed out of the room.

One day had passed but Tenten, Hinata and Ino were outside the room waiting for Sakura to return. And now, Sakura had. The girls hugged her while Sakura stopped and whispered to Tenten,

"Remember one thing Tenten-chan, things inside might be gruel, but they aren't real."

Tenten nodded while her name was announced.

She then entered the room.

A bright light enveloped her as she shrieked.

She was too shocked.

Outside, Sakura was worried about Tenten. Her emotions had always been real Unstable ever since she came back from the Retrieval Of Sasuke.

Then inside, Tenten heard something. Something that had made her cry once in her room.

Something that made her emotions...sway.

* * *

Sorry that my Sakura's did not end up well but I manage to rush it out and go on to Tenten's ! Haha . Excited much ? I left ... a cliffy !! :D

I'll update in a few days time . I'll not be disappointed if this DULL AND SHORT chapter did not receive any reviews since I know it sucks . :xx

And I promised that the next Test which would be Tenten's would have a some NejiTen and action and sadness . Of course , reviews won't really be needed for me to update faster . I'll try my best to update ASAP coz my internet crashed . :x I'll try my best to update ASAP kay ?? :D


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't Own NARUTO ! Or the song (Never Be Replaced) and the lyrics I am going to use .**

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Hey everyone . I am so terribly sorry 'bout not updatin' fr so long . My internet finally returned ! Which means I could update again tomorrow ! Woots !! Pls don't give up on me now . xD Anyway , here's chapter 20 . Chapter 21 will be coming later . ENJOY ! :)

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_-Aroma Healing Jutsu  
This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
-Razor Petals Jutsu  
Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Enveloping Mud Jutsu  
This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

_-Fire Protection Jutsu  
This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
-Medicational Jutsu  
Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
-Spinning Flame Jutsu  
This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_-Water Spinning Jutsu  
This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
-Water Prison Jutsu  
This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
-Water Ball Jutsu  
The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

That sound...was actually a song...that Tenten had listened to after Neji placed it into...her Mp3. Tenten's eyes were closed and her face was peaceful. She relaxed. That song had proven to her that Neji had...loved her...maybe now...he still had.

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to, boy I think that you should know  
All the love we've made will never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced _

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to, boy I think that you should know  
All the love we've made will never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_I love you, yes I do(yes I do)  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until the end (the end) of time (of time)_

_From the day I met you I knew we'd be together  
And now I know I wanna be with you forever  
I wanna marry you and I wanna have your kids  
Thinking never compare to the feelings of your kisses  
I can say I'm truly happy to this day  
You make me think that I could live my life like this everyday  
There's never been a doubt in my mind  
That I regret ever having you by my side  
But if the day comes that I have to let you go  
I think there's something I should probably let you know  
That everyday that I spend with you  
I will miss you cuz I'm happy that I had you at all_

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to, boy I think that you should know  
All the love we've made will never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to, boy I think that you should know  
All the love we've made will never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_I love you, yes I do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until the end (the end) of time (of time)_

Then, Tenten opened her eyes after the song ended and she was back in her house in Konoha.

Then, a knock was heard.

Tenten was dumbfounded for a minute before regaining her senses and walked to the door to open it. It was Izumo.

"Izumo? What do you want?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, the Hokage wants to see you NOW." Izumo piped out.

Tenten nodded and rushed to the Hokage's office.

"Did you wish to see me?" Tenten asked as she walked into the Hokage's office.

Neji and Gai were too inside the room together with Tsunade.

"We were waiting for you." Neji stated.

"Okay...so now, since all of Team Gai are here -" Tsunade said but was interrupted.

"But wait! Why isn't Lee here?" Gai asked.

"I am trying to tell you three about something about Lee." Tsunade explained.

The rest nodded.

"He...had been on a mission for three months and he was two months late to report to Konoha. Now...I believed that he was missing and might be died." Tsunade sighed.

Tenten was shocked. Neji's expression was unreadable. Gai looked...happy?!

"You must be joking right Lady Tsunade?! My student is an excellent one and I believe that Lee wouldn't be -" Gai smiled but was interrupted.

"No Gai. I'm not joking. I am NOT joking." Tsunade replied.

Before they knew what had happened, Gai was not in the room anymore.

Tenten wanted to rush out of the room but was stopped but Neji.

He shook his head and said,

"He needs to be alone to think right now."

Tenten nodded. Her expression was blank but tears were already flowing down her cheeks. There were no emotions in her eyes.

Tenten knew that this was just an illusion but it was too real. Could she be...really in the reailty rather than in that Mind Reader Room?

She walked down the street and passed Ichiraku's.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata waved at her and ushered her into the Ramen Stand but she refused. Tenten knew that Sakura had not know that Lee was missing and maybe died.

Tenten walked aimlessly towards Team Gai's Training ground. There was one thing special about that training ground, there was a stream nearby where Lee, Tenten and Neji usually hung out after training.

Tenten sat on a big rock which she usually sat on while looking at Lee and Neji arguing.

_--Flashback--_

_"Hey Tenten! Wanna go to that stream and hang out today?" Lee asked._

_Tenten smiled and nodded._

_"Hey Neji, what about you?" Lee asked eagerly._

_Neji hmphed and walked away._

_"Aww com'on Neji!" Lee groaned._

_Tenten giggled and teased,_

_"Com'on Neji, or do you want to get your pants ripped again?" _

_Tenten giggled out loudly as she remembered how Lee "accidentally" ripped Neji's pants while Lee and Neji were fighting in the water._

_"Com'on!" Lee urged._

_Neji finally gave in and nodded to them._

_Tenten and Lee High-Fived and they went over to the stream._

_When they reached there, they decided to play a prank on Neji._

_Knowing that Neji has the Byakugan, he would soon be able to know that it was a prank after all._

_"HELP NEJI!" Tenten and Lee yelled at the same time as they hid in the bushes near the stream._

_"Okay both of you...com'on out now. You both don't want me to use the Byakugan right?" Neji demanded._

_Tenten and Lee both counted to three and ran out of the bush and pushed Neji into the stream. They expected Neji to dodge but Neji did not activate his Byakugan so he did not know that Lee and Tenten had planned a trick._

_Neji growled._

_"Com'on. Can't you take a joke Neji?" Tenten asked._

_Lee laughed._

_--End of flashback--_

As tears dripped into the stream...so was the memories of Lee.

Then, Tenten heard some small giggles and shrieks.

She decided to check it out. Tenten slowly walked towards the sound and then she saw Neji...cuddling a girl...she knew.

* * *

Cliffy ehh ? Haha . I'm now working on chapter 21 ok ? I will upload it tomorrow . :D

Good Night . But ... **REVIEWS ARE NEEDED** .


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't Own NARUTO ! **

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Heres Chapter 21 . :) Anyway , thanks fr all the reviews and Runo , I might consider that Jutsu of yours okay ? :) Anyway , ENJOY .. :D

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_-Aroma Healing Jutsu  
This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
-Razor Petals Jutsu  
Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Enveloping Mud Jutsu  
This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

_-Fire Protection Jutsu  
This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
-Medicational Jutsu  
Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
-Spinning Flame Jutsu  
This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_-Water Spinning Jutsu  
This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
-Water Prison Jutsu  
This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
-Water Ball Jutsu  
The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

Neji was cuddling another Tenten?! A fake Tenten?!

Tenten gasped softly.

How could there be a duplicated form of her's here?! Why didn't it appear just now...in the Hokage's office? And replace her to listen to that News of Lee missing?! Why had it been her who had suffered?! Not that fake?! Why?! Why did the Mind Reader Room wants her to suffer like this? Tenten sighed. Her expression was unreadable. Tenten wanted to go out there and tell Neji that she was the real Tenten...not that fake...but what good would it do? Tenten went back to that old spot and sat down. Her thoughts started to wander around aimlessly.

"Wondering too much?" A voice asked coolly.

Tenten could recognise that voice anywhere. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Tenten asked hoarsely.

"Hn. Shouldn't you be asking me why am I here like the others?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I...I don't know what are you talking about." Tenten replied.

"Oh? You mean you don't know that I had left this village for so long? Don't act as if you don't know anything about it when you do." Sasuke sneered.

"I don't...because..." Tenten wanted to say that she was not from this world but how could she explain that to Sasuke who was from this world? He would think that it was ridiculous.

"You are from the other world correct?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"H-How di-did you know?" Tenten stammered.

"I met another Sakura and she helped me to escape from Orochimaru." Sasuke explained.

"So you mean...I had come to Sakura's Mind World too?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know what do you mean by Mind World but I'm sure you had come to the same place where Sakura had came to." Sasuke replied.

Tenten nodded.

"But...wait Sasuke. So you kinda owe Sakura right?" Tenten asked.

"I guess." Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, since I'm on the same mission as her and we are both on the same team, would you mind helping me?" Tenten asked.

"Well...the only thing I know is that Sakura had overcomed her Loathe towards Orochimaru..." Sasuke answered.

"Hmmm...kinda strange...Sakura don't hate Orochimaru since he did nothing to her..." Tenten muttered.

"What are you trying to imply?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Just one more thing...would you mind...telling me where Lee is? I think you do know right?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"You meant Bushy Brow? I hadn't met him for quite a while so I don't know where he is." Sasuke replied.

Tenten sighed.

"So...what's the emotions you had to overcome?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"Sadness." Tenten replied.

"I see...that's one difficult one..." Sasuke answered.

Tears streamed down Tenten's cheeks. There had been enough Sadness for her in this world...how could she escape from this place and see that it was all not real when she could feel stabs in her heart.

Sasuke was taken aback by Tenten's sudden outburst. He then sighed.

"Okay...since Sakura had helped me...I guess I could help you with yours..." Sasuke finally gave in.

Tenten looked up and saw a frustrated Sasuke.

"You...like Sakura right?" Tenten asked.

"I don't." Sasuke replied.

"Yes you do. Look how frustrated you are after Sakura left and you are an Avenger, you wouldn't help anyone at all...but you helped me...because I am Sakura's friend." Tenten said.

"No, I don't." Sasuke answered firmly.

"I don't know whether if it is true or not...but you are the only one to who knows it." Tenten said.

"Well...you shouldn't be sad since the Hyuga was cuddling you." Sasuke piped out.

"The fake me." Tenten added.

"But it was still you. He just don't know that that was the fake you and the Hyuga here is also not real so, you shouldn't be sad because that was not the Hyuga you like." Sasuke sighed. **(A/N : Okay . I know that this Sasuke is sooo OOC but hey , this is the FAKE Sasuke , what did you expect ? )**

"I don't know. My motive now is to find Lee...he was the one who always stood by me...who gave me courage to go on." Tenten said brushing off that Neji and the Fake her Topic.

"Well Sasuke...are you real?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately...no. I'm not. I'm not so fortunate to be rescued by you four." Sasuke replied.

"I see." Tenten sighed.

Then...it was silence.

"Well...would you like to join my team to search for Rock Lee?" Sasuke asked.

Tenten thought for a moment.

It would be betraying her own village again to go off with a criminal but what was there to lose anyway? But...she had betrayed her own village once now...she wanted to do it right for once but now...it seems that she couldn't...

"What is your decision?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I accept but wait...give me a day's time before going off with your team." Tenten piped out.

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"See me here tomorrow at this timing." Sasuke said and disappeared into the shadows.

Tenten stood up and walked home.

She needs to pack.

She took out a small mission bag which she usually use and placed some clothings into it. She then noticed her Mp3 player lying on the bed. She opened it and looked at the songs inside.

Some songs had disappeared. Especially those Neji put in.

"I guess this Mp3 is also a Fake." Tenten muttered. But then, some songs immediately appeared once she muttered those words. The Mind Reader Room must had heard it and knew that those songs would give her more Sadness.

"Why do you wanna play with me like that?" Tenten cried softly.

Lee was not only her teammate but also her big brother. He always helps her and now...it was her turn to save him even if...he was the fake Lee. The real Lee had always been supporting her...listening to her...he had always been giving her the courage she needs to move on...now...she needs him.

Tenten threw the Mp3 player into her bag and zipped it up.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

Tenten went and open it.

It was Neji standing outside.

"Hey Tenten." Neji smiled.

"What are you doing here Neji?!" Tenten asked.

"Well...I thought that we had decided to go for a movie just now at the Training grounds?" Neji asked.

Tenten knew at once that it was not her who had agreed to go for a movie with Neji...it was the Fake her...why did the Mind Reader Room made the Fake her...disappeared? Why?

"So...?" Neji asked.

"Neji...come back in an hour." Tenten replied before slamming the door in his face.

Neji shrugged and walked off, planning to come back for Tenten in an hour.

"Why...I had already decided to go with Sasuke to find Lee..." Tenten sobbed.

_"Remember one thing Tenten-chan, things inside might be gruel, but they aren't real."_

Tenten gasped. That was what Sakura had told her before the start of her test.

Tenten knew from that moment, she has to find the Fake Lee even if he wasn't Real. The Real Lee ahd always given her courage...and now when the Real Lee wasn't here...she would need the Fake Lee to give her what the Real Lee always give her, courage to go on and fight on. Lee had always been her comfort...and if...losing the Fake Lee and the Fake Neji had given her so much pain...she couldn't imagine how much pain would she have if she had to stay here forever...and not returning to reality and finally losing both the Real Neji and Lee.

No! She couldn't think such Negative Thoughts now. The thing she needs now is the comfort and courage that only both the real or the fake Lee could give her. So now, her only motive was...to find the Fake Lee, and go back to the Reality.

Now...the only question is..."Would she still be able to go back to the Reality without the help of the Fake Lee if the Fake Lee...is really died?"

* * *

Okay , I will update soon okay ?  
I know that this chapter Sucks abit so bear with it !!

There would be alot of action once these Emotion Test finished . :D  
Look forward to it ya' ? **REVIEW PLEASE !**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't Own NARUTO ! **

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** I was expecting more reviews but oh well . :) Anyway , here's the next chapter ! :D Enjoy . :)

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_-Aroma Healing Jutsu  
This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
-Razor Petals Jutsu  
Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Enveloping Mud Jutsu  
This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

_-Fire Protection Jutsu  
This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
-Medicational Jutsu  
Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
-Spinning Flame Jutsu  
This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_-Water Spinning Jutsu  
This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
-Water Prison Jutsu  
This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
-Water Ball Jutsu  
The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

**The next day ..**

Tenten met up with Sasuke and left Konoha. When they reached Team Hawk's Camp...

"Tenten, these are my teammates, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo." Sasuke said.

They all nodded at her but Karin scowled a little.

Tenten nodded back and said,

"I am Tenten by the way."

"Tenten will be joining us on our journey. Now, one of our main goals is now to find Rock Lee, Tenten's Ex-Teammate who had gone missing in Konoha." Sasuke explained.

"Why must we help her?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"The reason was valid and I need not explain it to you Karin." Sasuke warned.

Karin gulped and nodded immediately.

"We will first journey to where Lee was last since, which is Suna." Tenten said.

"Wait Tenten, we might get caught. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had already knew that I had already left the village and if they manage to catch us, our plans will all be foiled." Sasuke piped out.

"I know. But...wait! We would just have a look outside the village. I am sure if Lee is still inside the village, he would had been found long time ago." Tenten said.

Sasuke and the rest nodded.

"Okay then, we are heading for Suna." Tenten smiled.

* * *

It took them two days to reach the Suna but since they had decided not to enter the village, they stood outside.

"So...where is your Lee friend?" Karin asked sarcastically.

"We'll have to-" Tenten said but was cut off so that she could dodge an incoming Kunai.

"It's the Sand Ninjas!" Karin exclaimed.

"We had been discovered." Sasuke stated.

"Well then, let's get ready to fight." Suigetsu smiled.

Jugo and Sasuke smirked while Karin hid behind both of them.

There were lots and lots of sand ninjas surrounding them.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are a wanted S-ranked Criminal, we are going to take you down and hand you back to Konoha." A sand ninja piped out. It was Temari.

Temari scanned the team and her glance stopped on Tenten.

"Tenten?!" Temari exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes Temari it is-" Tenten explained but was cut off because she heard the clash of two Kunais.

"Who blocked it?!" one of the sand ninjas asked.

"You really don't know how to protect yourself huh Ten-Chan?" the voice teased.

Tenten recognised that voice anywhere! It was...Sakura!

"Sakura?!" Tenten asked.

"Hey Tenten!" Sakura smiled as she appeared from a few trees near them.

"Why are you here? Are you the real one or the fake one?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"The real one. And I sneaked into the room and plead the room to let me in and help you." Sakura smiled.

"Why would you wanna help me after you pass?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"Hey, you're a member of Team Flight you know. And...I figure that Sadness is a very very difficult emotion to control, so I decided tp help." Sakura smiled.

"Then...how are you gonna go back?" Tenten asked.

"Easy...if you can overcome Sadness, we can then go back together." Sakura answered.

"So...you mean you Life depends on me?!" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded and her emerald eyes were determined.

"Com'on, we can take them down!" Sakura smirked.

"I know. With you here, we could take anyone down." Tenten returned that smirk.

"Tenten! Sakura! Why are you both helping that Uchiha?!" Temari asked.

"Oh? Are we helping him?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded.

"He owed you so, he decided to help me to return it. So I joined his team...to search for the Fake Lee." Tenten explained.

"Why?! Why did you both do it?! Isn't Konoha your home?!" Temari exclaimed.

"Hey Sis! What took you so long?!" A voice piped out.

It was Kankuro. He was walking out of the village towards Temari.

Temari could only point her index finger at Tenten and Sakura.

Kankuro's eyes widen in shock.

"Isn't that Tenten and Sakura?!" Kankuro yelled.

Temari nodded.

"Y-You me-mean, they are siding with the Uchiha?!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Temari nodded again.

Sasuke was still shocked to see Sakura here, back in this world.

She had finally suceeded in exiting it but now, she had came back to help her teammate even though she knew that her life now depends on her teammate and she had trusted Tenten, her teammate, alot more than herself...

Sasuke's heart skipped abit when he saw Sakura smiling at Kankuro but a little bit was jealousy was felt when he saw Kankuro smiling back. What are their relationship?

"Sakura...why did you join them? Didn't Sasuke hurted you alot?" Kankuro asked.

"No...this isn't about Sasuke. This is about Tenten. She is my teammate so...I had to suppport her...because I trust her more than I trust myself." Sakura answered.

Tenten was shocked. She did not expected Sakura to trust her more than trusting her ownself.

"Thanks Sakura...for trusting me." Tenten smiled.

Sasuke felt a stab in his heart when he heard Sakura saying that she had joined hands with Tenten and his team was not to be with him...but to help Tenten overcome her Sadness.

"Kankuro, Temari. I hope you would let us pass. We're searching for my Teammate, Rock Lee." Tenten stated.

Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances.

"You owe us." Kankuro smiled and sauntered leisurely back to his village followed by Temari and the rest of the Sand Nins.

"Thanks Temari, Kankuro!" Sakura exclaimed.

Temari and Kankuro turned and gave them a reassuring smile before heading back to their village.

"So...how are we going to find Lee?" Sakura asked as she turned to look at Tenten.

"Well, he was last seen near this area." Tenten stated.

"We should Split up, it would cover more ground." Suigetsu suggested.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Suigetsu and Karin, Sakura and Tenten and last but not least, me and Jugo." Sasuke ordered.

Karin groaned.

"Sasuke-Kun! Can't I be in your group? We could split into two groups instead you know." Karin purred.

Sakura shivered and stated,

"Groups of Three can cover more grounds than Groups of Two you know Miss."

"Oh Sakura, this is Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo." Tenten piped out after realising Sakura had no idea who is who since she had just joined.

"Hello." Sakura smiled.

"Well well, two beauties in a week. Talk about luck!" Suigetsu smirked.

After splitting up, Tenten and Sakura decided to see whether they could find traces of Lee.

Then, Tenten spotted a piece of Lee's green spandex.

"There are blood on it." Sakura stated.

Tenten nodded.

"The blood...isn't fresh. This piece of cloth was here for quite a while now." Sakura stated.

Tenten sighed.

How could they find Lee if he Spandex was ripped for such a long time now? He could now be anywhere.

Sakura then sniffed the air.

"There is a cottage nearby." Sakura said looking around.

"Where?" Tenten asked.

"To the North." Sakura stated as they started to run towards the direction of North.

Then, they finally stopped when they had reached a pink cottage.

Outside stood...Lee! His bowl cut was the first thing Sakura and Tenten recognised but he was not wearing his Spandex. He was wearing a  
T-shirt and a pair of short pants.

"LEE!" Tenten exclaimed.

Lee looked up and his eyes lit up.

"Tenten?! Sakura?!" Lee exclaimed in disbelief.

"What, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Why didn't you return to Konoha?" Sakura added.

"Well...it's a long story. Com'on in and I'll explain." Lee smiled.

Tenten and Sakura followed Lee into the Cottage and a male and a female appeared.

"Tenten, Sakura, meet Aira and Sato." Lee smiled.

Tenten and Sakura nodded at them and sat down.

"Lee dear, does your friends need any drinks?" Aira asked.

"No thanks Auntie Aira." Lee replied and ushered her out of the room. Sato walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well...Lee...please explain." Sakura smiled.

"Well...my mission was to assasinate a guy called Garito. But, his men outnumbered me and I had to seek shelter here with Sato and Aira. Then, I thought about returning the next day but...I knew that once I return...with a failed mission...I might not get accepted..." Lee's voice dragged off.

"Oh Lee. You shouldn't had thought about being kicked out you know." Sakura smiled.

"So, why are you here?" Lee asked.

"Tenten wants to see you so, I'll leave you both alone for now." Sakura answered and left.

"Hi Lee." Tenten smiled.

Lee nodded.

"Had something happened?" Lee asked.

"Well Lee...you see...I am not from this world...and there is another Tenten here. I know that this is ridiculous but please believe me, I am speaking the truth." Tenten sighed

Lee nodded and urged her to continue.

"Well...both Sakura and I are here to overcome something, Sadness you see. And when I heard that you are gone, I really thought you are. Then, I saw Neji, cuddling the Fake me...my mind was blank." Tenten sighed again.

"I see...and since you had found me...one of your problem is solved...now...the only one left was Neji right?" Lee asked.

Tenten nodded.

"Tenten...you are quite silly you know that." Lee laughed.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"You are in a Fake world...and in this Fake world...the Fake Neji cannot love the Real Tenten...so, the Fake Neji could only love the Fake Tenten." Lee said.

"Even so...I think...the real Neji doesn't even like me at all." Tenten sighed.

"Tenten...you had experience what the Fake Tenten had experienced. She had came to me once like what you did now and told me how much she likes Neji but how she was afraid that Neji wouldn't like her...but in the end...something proved it." Lee smiled.

"What proved it?" Tenten asked.

"A song." Lee replied.

Tenten knew from that moment, which song Lee was talking about.

"Thanks Lee..." Tenten smiled as happy tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Lee nodded.

Before knowing what had happened, Tenten and Sakura were both of the Fake world and back to the Reality.

"Tenten! Sakura!" Hinata and Ino exclaimed.

"I heard that Sakura had went in to look for you so we were really worried." Ino sighed.

"We wanted to follow but the room didn't accept our requests." Hinata added.

"We are back, aren't we?" Tenten and Sakura smiled.

"Good Job Kunoichis! You four passed!" Deidara smiled and handed Tenten an Akatsuki Cloak and a ring.

"Thanks." Tenten smiled.

"From now on, you four are official Akatsuki members." Sasori announced.

The four girls hugged each other and laughed.

"I am so tired. I wanna rest. You three enjoy playing and celebrating okay?" Tenten smiled.

The three girls nodded and went to Ino's room.

Tenten sighed as she headed back to her room.

She found her Mp3 player and started to listen to the Song all over again.

Then, a knock was heard.

Tenten opened the door and Sasori.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Training will resume tomorrow. Sayako and Nasume has NEW Jutsus for you all. Missions will soon be given out to your four in pairs." Sasori stated.

Tenten nodded.

She can't wait for tomorrow! She can finally learn some NEW Jutsus to kick some butt!

And she hoped that mission will soon be given to her and Sakura.

She can't stand to stick around this place for so long without leaving it for fresh air! Then, Tenten noticed Sakura, Ino and Hinata running towards her.

"WE ARE GONNA LEARN SOMETHING NEW SOON!" Ino exclaimed.

"Team Flight is now going to Take flight soon!" Sakura smiled.

"Ya. Team Swift will finally be able to show its Swiftness." Hinata agreed.

Tenten nodded.

"We'll finally be acknowledged..." Tenten smiled.

"Yeah..." The rest agreed.

Then, Deidara and Sasori were in front of them, again.

"And, please wear your Akatsuki cloak over your daily training or mission suit whenever you are. Same for the ring." Sasori ordered.

The girls nodded.

"And, your headband...you know what to do." Deidara smirked.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten untied their headband andeach of them whipped a Kunai out.

They exchanged nods before slashing the kunai across the Headbands' Symbols.

They are now, finally official Akatsuki Members!

* * *

Took me a few hours to write . xD  
Anyway , I hoped for **MORE REVIEWS** ! xD  
They are gonna have **NEW JUTSUs and Training and Missions** . :D

Excited much ? Well m you should be because the **action is gonna begin again soon** . :)

**I'll update ASAP** okay ? I **cannot guarantee I could update tomorrow though** . I **will try though** okay ?

But still , **I NEED REVIEWS** . :D


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Yo everyone . Sorry fr the late update . But here's the next chapter . And Dan , sorry but I might not be able to use your suggestions since I wanted the girls' to have all Elemental based jutsus . I hope you won't mind . And everyone , with every jutsu learnt in one chapter , that jutsu will be added in the next chapter . Happieee Readingg and Remember to REVIEW ! :D I'll add in the old jutsus in the list in the next chappie . AND , ENJOY , AND REVIEW !! :)

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

In those three months before the mission, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had learnt alot of new jutsus. This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_-Aroma Healing Jutsu  
This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
-Razor Petals Jutsu  
Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Enveloping Mud Jutsu  
This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

_-Fire Protection Jutsu  
This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
-Medicational Jutsu  
Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
-Spinning Flame Jutsu  
This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_-Water Spinning Jutsu  
This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
-Water Prison Jutsu  
This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
-Water Ball Jutsu  
The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_-Lightning Whirling Jutsu  
This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
-Shocking Zap Jutsu  
This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
-Manipulating Electric Jutsu  
This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
-Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu  
Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

Tenten sighed. She had came abit too early to Team Flight's training ground for training. It was now only 5am. The training starta at 6.30am so Tenten sat down and decided to meditate. Tenten closed her eyes and her surroundings started to disappear. In its place was pure white light surrounding her. Even though Tenten was not floating, Tenten felt that the gravity had not been acting on her. Tenten's mind was cleared. Her breathing was slowed down and her body relaxed.

"TENTEN!" A voice yelled.

Tenten snapped out of her meditation and saw Sayako and Sakura looking at her as if she was weird.

"WHAT?!" Tenten yelled back.

"Why are you sleeping?" Sakura asked.

"I was not sleeping, I was meditating." Tenten stated.

Sayako beamed.

"Good...meditation is good." Sayako smiled.

Tenten remembered what Neji had told her about meditating.

_"Meditating can clear your mind which is full of many unnecessary thoughts and once they are all...discarded, you can focus better and the jutsus you used would all be more than...perfect."_

"Well...Tenten, I am going to teach you a handy little jutsu which could help you keep the prisoners the Akatsuki had asked you to capture." Sayako smiled.

Tenten nodded.

"Wood Style, Rise Of The Pink Lotus!" Sayako exclaimed.

A gigantic pink lotus was summoned from nowhere and stood in front of Sayako, Sakura and Tenten.

"Whoa." Sakura's eyes popped wide open when the lotus opened up, revealing its inside.

"This Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the unique thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside this lotus and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide we breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of theone who summoned it." Sayako explained.

"But...won't the lotus be too big to move and it would destroy anything in its path you know!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, the one who summoned it could command it to disapoear and appear in another area to release the prisoner, that's the most unique thing because...the lotus is loyal to whoever who summoned it in the particular time since the lotus is...alive." Sayako answered.

"Wow...this jutsu...seems to be a very difficult one..." Tenten smiled nervously.

"Try it while I help Sakura with a new jutsu." Sayako smiled.

Then, Sayako and Sakura went further away from Tenten to ensure that Tenten had enough space to perform her jutsu.

"Sakura, look carefully." Sayako instructed.

Sakura nodded.

"Fire Style, Fiery Ribbon Jutsu!" Sayako exclaimed. A rope covered with fiery fire came out of Sayako's palms.

"This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. Just imagine how it should move and it would obeys it." Sayako smiled and to proof her point, she tangled the rope up without even moving her hands or palms.

"Is the rope endless?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it will continue to grow longer by coming out of your palms but it won't end. It will disappeared once you cancelled the jutsu or stopped it." Sayako answered.

"Oh..." Sakura smiled.

"Now, practise the movement-" Sayako said but was interrupted.

"I DID IT!" Tenten exclaimed, running over.

"Good job Tennie." Sakura grinned at her.

"THANKS!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Good. Now, your mission is to meditate Tenten." Sayako smirked.

Tenten nodded and sat down to meditate while Sakura continues her training.

* * *

"Now Hinata, this jutsu is a very difficult one. Look carefully." Nasume ordered. Hinata nodded.

"Water Style, Water Refinement Jutsu!" Sayako exclaimed before aiming it at Ino. Water shot out of Nasume's hands and onto Ino.

Ino shrieked.

Then, Ino was frozen on the spot.

"This jutsu enables you to freeze the opponent has contact with the water purified by the water refinement jutsu. The Water refinement is very special because the water it used was from the vapour in the air and once it is formed, the chakra used in the jutsu given out by the one who performed the jutsu will purify the water and the water would be so purified that it would easily freeze once in contact with a warm matter and we humans are one of the warm matter because we also give off a small amount of heat." Nasume explained.

Ino could finally move!

"The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on how much water vapour was used and how much chakra was used. If used in an area which had just rained, the jutsu would had been perfect because the air would be humid. And with that large amount of vapour in the air plus the large amount of chakra you used, the person could be even frozen for a day or two." Nasume smiled.

Hinata nodded.

"Now you practise while I help Ino." Nasume smiled.

"Ino, look at my eyes." Nasume ordered.

"Lightning Style, Striking Eyes Jutsu!" Nasume exclaimed.

A laser like beam shot out of Nasume's eyes and the area which Nasume was looking at was completely burnt.

"It's lightning, it burnt the area you are looking at. For this jutsu to be effective, you would have to concentrate your chakra to your eyes." Nasume explained.

Ino nodded.

"Now try it." Nasume ordered.

Ino nodded again.

"NASUME! INO! HINATA! HEAD BACK TO THE BASE NOW!" A voice exclaimed. It was the Deidara.

"Why?" Nasume asked.

"The leader wanted all Akatsuki members to assemble there now." Deidara exclaimed.

"What about Sayako's team?" Nasume asked.

"They had been informed." Deidara stated and left for the base.

Nasume, Ino and Hinata followed.

Their only thought was...

Why did the leader needed all members to assemble?

* * *

**Sorry fr the short chapter ! I assure you that the next one would be longer** okay ?  
Anyway , the mission is** (Minor SPOILER ALERT!) **kill a certain someone . :)

Well , **I'll update ASAP** !! And **Reviews are NEEDED** ! :)


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Hey All ! Here's the next chapter . Well . I had decided that once in a while , I will give all a hint of Spoiler . xD I know I am bad . :x Anyway , I had added what should be added . And Sayako had forgotten to mention one more point of that jutsushe just taught her so...I won't add in that point yet until she mentions it . ;) And , new jutsus will be coming again ... soon . **Note*** New added Jutsus on the list will be in bold and non-Italic until the next chapter . One last thing , I had created a POLL to determine which Pairing I should go for in my next story . Do go and Vote to help with with it okay ?

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_**--Binding Vines Jutsu--  
**Bind the opponent with powerful and strong vines. And prevent the opponent from struggling too much with the Vines' poisonous thorns.  
_**--Aroma Healing Jutsu--  
**This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
_**--Razor Petals Jutsu--  
**Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
_**-Rise Of The Pink Lotus  
**_The Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the one thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside its petals and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide humans breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of the one who summoned it  
__**--Enveloping Mud Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

**_--Molten Blast Jutsu--_**  
_Unleash a few molten rocks from palm to hit the opponent.  
__**--Fire Protection Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
__**--Medicational Jutsu--  
**Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
__**--Spinning Flame Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
_**--Fiery Ribbon Jutsu--  
**_This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. The one who controls it would have to imagine how it should move and it would obey. The rope is also...Endless.  
**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_**--Water Eruption Jutsu--  
**This jutsu enables the user to summon water and use it against the opponent or defending oneself by creating a barrier with it.  
__**--Water Spinning Jutsu--  
**This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
__**--Water Prison Jutsu--  
**This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
__**--Water Ball Jutsu--  
**The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
_**--Water Refinement Jutsu--  
**_The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on the amount of Chakra and Water Vapour used.  
**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_**--Thunderous Light Jutsu--  
**Blind the opponent with bright light emitted from oneself.  
__**--Lightning Whirling Jutsu--  
**This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
__**--Shocking Zap Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
_**--Striking Eyes Jutsu--  
**_Lightning would shoot out of the user's eyes and will burn or shock anything or anyone the user is looking at either with one eye or both.  
**--Manipulating Electric Jutsu--  
**This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

When Team Flight and Sayako arrived at the base to gather after Sasori came running telling them about assembling at the base, almost all Akatsuki members were there. Team Swift was nowhere to be seen, as well as Deidara.

"Don't worry, Deidara went to get them." Sasori assured Tenten after seeing her worried look.

Tenten nodded.

Then, Deidara arrived, Nasume, Hinata and Ino arrived soon after.

"Since everyone are here...we can now start the meeting." Pein announced.

"So that's Pein-Sama." Sakura mumbled.

"First, we will welcome our new additions, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata." Konan announced.

Almost every clapped and looked at the four girls for a while before giving their attention back to Konan and Pein.

"Now...the second is...the betrayal of Orochimaru." Pein spoke.

A few gasps were heard. It had been a long time since the Akatsukis talk about Orochimaru and his betrayal.

"He had left the Akatsuki but did not return the ring...so..." Konan started.

"We need to elliminate him from the surface of Earth forever." Pein finished.

Deidara and Sasori looked at Pein in disbelief.

Itachi was emotionless, as usual.

"Who will carry out the mission then?" A Guy who looked like a shark piped out.

"Kisame, I was about to announce that. Anyway...we decided to...let our new members to give a go." Konan replied.

"Whom I believe are members of Team Flight and Swift?" Pein asked.

"Yes." Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata chorused.

"Okay then Girls, this mission will start...tomorrow morning. Remember, you will need to wear your Akatsuki Cloaks at all times. And...we expect you four to return safely and had killed...Orochimaru and took his ring, like the ones on your fingers." Konan explained.

The four girls nodded.

"And...we had decided to give you all a nickname to use...for all missions." Konan explained.

The four girls once again nodded.

"Tenten...you will be...the Nature Commander." Konan smiled at Tenten. Tenten was shocked. How did she know her name? She hadn't told her before!

"Sakura...you will be...the Fire Illusioner." Konan nodded at Sakura. Sakura was as shock as Tenten for the same reason.

"Ino...you will be...the Lightning Striker." Konan turned to Ino. Ino's was the same as the first two girls.

"And last but not least, Hinata...the Water Riser." Konan smiled faintly at Hinata while Hinata nodded back at her.

"Now, the Akatsukis' Elements Sisters is the name for all four of you, a group. But, you four are still divided into pairs. Only special missions, like the Ellimination of Orochimaru, will allow two Team to combine to form one like how you four are one now." Konan explained.

The girls nodded.

"Now, Deidara, Sasori...you two will not help the four out on the mission. Their Senseis, Sayako and Nasume will be their backups instead." Pein added.

Deidara and Sasori nodded, as well as Sayako and Nasume.

"Dismissed." Pein announced.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Nature Commander! This cloak is very uncomfortable! And this hat is so ugly" Ino exclaimed.

"I am sorry Lightning Striker, but no can do. You cannot remove it." Tenten sighed.

It was the tenth time Ino had groaned about the Cloak and the hat. Tenten didn't see why the cloak was such a nuisance to Ino when Sakura and Hinata on the other hand were quite comfortable with theirs.

The girls had set off for their mission at daybreak and now, it was almost afternoon.

The girls' main purpose here is to kill Orochimaru, a legendary Sannin, but, could they ever do such a thing that is so incredible?

"Water Riser, how long do we need to reach Orochimaru's lair?" Tenten asked.

"Around 2 more days Nature Commander." Hinata replied.

"If we keep quiet and maintain this speed, we should be able to get their by the next day." Hinata piped out.

"Well, look whose talking." Ino sulked.

"HEY Kiba! Stop sniffing! There is nothing here!" A voice exclaimed. The four girls stopped.

They just heard Naruto exclaiming out Kiba's name.

The four girls exchanged looks before masking their Chakra and slowly and sneakily crept towards the voice.

"Shut up Dobe." A voice said.

Sakura knew that voice. It belonged to Sasuke.

"The target...wait." A voice said but was stopped for some reasons.

Tenten froze. It was Neji.

"Neji, what is it?" Another voice asked.

It was Ino who was frozen this time.

It was Shikamaru.

"There are four ninjas nearby." Neji mouthed to Shikamaru.

Tenten knew Neji was up to something and signalled the girls to quickly continue their journey.

Ino, Hinata and Sakura immediately understood Tenten and leaped off quickly.

When Tenten knew that the girls was a safe distance away from her, she decided to follow after making sure the coast was clear.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

Tenten froze but did not say anything.

"Why are you wearing that Cloak and covering you face with that hat?" The voice asked again.

Tenten knew that he was Neji.

Tenten decided to ignore him so she started to jump from tree to tree, away from him, and to where her team was heading, Orochimaru's lair. Hopefully, Neji might be bored and ignore her.

"Stop!" Neji exclaimed and followed.

_"Hinata, how many ninjas are following me?" _Tenten thought.

_"Oh my Tenten! There is Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji!"_

Tenten scowled. Why was she so unlucky today?

_"Where are you four now?" _Tenten asked.

_"Heading for the next Town. The Town of Fortune." _

_"What the hell is that town?!"_ Tenten asked in disbelief. Town of Fortune?! What a piece of crap!

_"Okay, now, stop wherever you all are. I am near you now right?"_ Tenten asked.

_"Yes, you are quite near now."_

Tenten then saw Hinata and her teammates in a distance.

Tenten smiled at them but the three of them immediately ushered her to lead them.

Tenten nodded and leaped off, followed by the three girls.

"Nature Commander! They are still following us!" Hinata exclaimed.

"STOP!" Tenten exclaimed as she came to a stop.

The rest immediately followed.

They then saw Tenten turned and so they followed.

In a distance, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were heading their way.

"Why are you five following us?" Tenten asked.

Shikamaru, who obviously still hadn't know who the people in the cloaks were, spoke up.

"Why are you people running away from us after spying us?"

"We aren't spying. We passed by and noticed a few...arguements and decided to check out who were the ones giving us a show." Ino replied.

"I-Ino?!" Shikamaru exclaimed when he heard Ino's voice.

"I-I'm not whoever you are talking about!" Ino exclaimed.

"You are Ino, Ino. Why...had you not followed us back?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Seeing that there were no point to hide anymore, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura took off their straw hats.

A few gasps were heard.

"Tenten?!" Neji almost exclaimed.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"S-Sakura?!" Sasuke gasped.

"Ino." Shikamaru stated.

"Why did you four ran away the last time?" Naruto exclaimed.

Tenten sighed and pointed her index finger to her headband.

Neji gasped. Tenten had slashed it.

The rest also gasped after realising that all the girls had slashed their headbands, declaring that they were no longer Konoha ninjas.

"Leave...now before we kill you." Tenten sighed.

"No, we won't. We will bring you back like how you all helped to bring back Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tenten nodded at Hinata.

"I understand Nature Commander." Hinata nodded.

"I hope so Water Riser, I know that...it is...difficult." Tenten replied.

"Water Style, Water Eruption JUTSU!" Hinata exclaimed before forming a huge water barrier in between the boys and the girls.

"Lightning Style, Lightning Whirling Jutsu!" Ino exclaimed.

Then, electricity started to circle around each of the boys. Naruto gasped.

"Move one bit and you die." Ino warned.

Naruto groaned,

"Why are you girls doing this?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's none of you business. This barrier will stop you from pursuiting us even if Ino's Jutsu wears off." Sakura said.

"Let's go." Tenten orders and leaped off, followed by the rest.

"When will you jutsu wear off?" Tenten asked Ino.

"I used a small amount of chakra so...it will wear off in a few minutes." Ino replied.

"I hope that it would just be enough time for us to get away." Sakura sighed.

"Ya." Tenten agreed.

"My barrier will last for an hour or two two you know." Hinata winked.

Tenten's eyes lit up.

"You go girl!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well, are we gonna reach Town of Fortune yet?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Uh-huh, we will reach there by nightfall." Hinata replied.

"Then we'll find an Inn there. We will have to take two rooms instead of four or we will not be able to communicate easily." Tenten added.

The rest nodded and continued on without thinking about the encounter with the boys again.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The water barrier was evaporated by the heat.

"Kiba, you report back to Konoha. We will go on." Shikamaru instructed.

"Okay. Make sure you bring them back!" Kiba exclaimed before leaving in the direction of Konoha.

"Let's go." Shikamaru ordered. The boys followed Shikamaru's lead and continued in the direction the Girls were heading.

"Apparently, the girls are heading to the Town of fortune." Neji stated.

"Well Neji, it is better to know the destination we are heading." Shikamaru smiled.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed and ran ahead. Shikamaru nodded at both Sasuke and Neji and the three of them caught up to Naruto.

"We're all in this together." Shikamaru stated.

The rest nodded.

"We'll bring the girls back!" Naruto exclaimed.

The four boys continued in the direction of the Town of Fortune and with only one goal in their mind, to bring the four girls back home.

* * *

Well , like I promised , A longer chapter . :)  
I Hope you all like it .  
I'll update **ASAP** okay ?

But , **REMEMBER TO REVIEW** ! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 25 . :) Enjoy and Review . :)

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_**--Binding Vines Jutsu--  
**Bind the opponent with powerful and strong vines. And prevent the opponent from struggling too much with the Vines' poisonous thorns.  
_**--Aroma Healing Jutsu--  
**This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
_**--Razor Petals Jutsu--  
**Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Rise Of The Pink Lotus--  
**The Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the one thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside its petals and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide humans breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of the one who summoned it  
__**--Enveloping Mud Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

**_--Molten Blast Jutsu--_**  
_Unleash a few molten rocks from palm to hit the opponent.  
__**--Fire Protection Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
__**--Medicational Jutsu--  
**Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
__**--Spinning Flame Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
__**--Fiery Ribbon Jutsu--  
**This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. The one who controls it would have to imagine how it should move and it would obey. The rope is also...Endless.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_**--Water Eruption Jutsu--  
**This jutsu enables the user to summon water and use it against the opponent or defending oneself by creating a barrier with it.  
__**--Water Spinning Jutsu--  
**This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
__**--Water Prison Jutsu--  
**This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
__**--Water Ball Jutsu--  
**The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
__**--Water Refinement Jutsu--  
**The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on the amount of Chakra and Water Vapour used.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_**--Thunderous Light Jutsu--  
**Blind the opponent with bright light emitted from oneself.  
__**--Lightning Whirling Jutsu--  
**This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
__**--Shocking Zap Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Striking Eyes Jutsu--  
**Lightning would shoot out of the user's eyes and will burn or shock anything or anyone the user is looking at either with one eye or both.  
__**--Manipulating Electric Jutsu--  
**This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

"Finally, the town of Fortune." Ino groaned.

"My legs are hurting me!" Ino added.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's go and find an Inn." Tenten suggested.

The rest nodded and followed Tenten through a few crowds of people and finally, they saw a mansion with a signboard 'Inn' in front.

The girls went in and Tenten went to the counter while the rest of the girls stood behind Tenten.

Behind the counter sat an old lady.

"I need two rooms. How much does it cost?" Tenten asked.

The lady replied and Tenten handed her the money while she give her two keys to two rooms.

"Thanks." Tenten smiled and the rest followed Tenten up the stairs.

"Sakura and I will share one room. Ino and Hinata, you both will also be sharing one room." Tenten instructed as she handed Ino the key to their room.

Ino and Hinata walked away to find their room while Sakura and Tenten opened their.

Tenten and Sakura unpacked a few clothings and decided to go and look for Hinata and Ino.

When Tenten opened the door to go out, Ino and Hinata were both standing outside.

"Bring your purses, we are going shopping." Ino smiled.

"Had you unpacked? Had you locked your front door?" Tenten asked.

Ino and Hinata both nodded.

"We shouldn't you know...we are-" Tenteb said but was interrupted.

"You know you want it." Ino interrupted.

"Com'on Tenten, just once? Anyway, it is still early to go to bed." Sakura added.

"Please?" Hinata asked.

"Fine." Tenten sighed before going back to their room and take her purse.

"Hm? Sakura, aren't you gonna take your purse?" Ino asked.

"I had it with me all along you know." Sakura smiled.

Tenten shook her head before locking up the door and went down the stairs and out of the Inn with the girls.

"Ahh! Fresh Air!" Ino exclaimed.

The girls started to walk around, looking at clothings and stuff.

"Hey Hinata, Ino, Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed.

The girls immediately rush over to Tenten's side.

"Wanna try this out?" Tenten asked as she pointed to the tent in front of her and the signboard, 'Fortune Teller'.

"YES!" The rest yelled and they all went in.

In the middle of the tent sat an old woman...sorry, a creepy old woman to exact.

In front of her was a table and some cards.

"Sit." The woman said.

The girls sat down and Ino was the first to talk.

"We are here to get some fortune telling."

"I know." The woman replied as she shuffled the cards.

"Are those Tarot cards?" Tenten asked.

"No. This cards are my special cards, called the Truth Cards." The woman answered before placing four cards in front of each girl.

"Now, each of these card represents one of you but it is shuffled up so, it doesn't mean that the one in front of you is yours." The woman explained.

"You fortunes...are in the cards in front. But don't touch them first." The woman instructed.

The woman then place three more cards on the table but in front of herself.

"These are side cards, they don't matter. They just tell me briefly the locations and time of your fate." The woman replied.

"Now, I will flip the side cards open." The woman said.

The girls nodded.

The first one was a picture of a village.

The second one was a picture with leaves.

The third one was a picture of a clock with many hands and the time was unreadable.

"It means...the location is a village and the leaves symbolised it...but...the clock will so many hands tells me that...the time is unknown." The woman explained.

"Now, let me us you all some questions. Are you all on a mission to elliminate someone?" The woman asked.

"How did you know?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"I am a fortune Teller. A real one, not a pheony. Answer me." The woman instructed.

"Yes." Tenten replied.

"I see...are you all from the same organization?" The woman asked again.

"If we tell you, I hope that you would keep it a secret." Sakura said.

"I will. I am just a Fortune Teller, not a gossip-er." The woman answered.

"Yes we are." Hinata answered the fortune teller's second question.

"I can see that you four will suceed only with help from other four allies. And if you all suceed to have help from allies and elliminate your target, and return to your organization, the side cards' fortune that I had read just now...will turn into reality." The woman said.

"Then...what about our fortune that lies in either one of the cards in front of either one of us?" Sakura asked.

"Will also come into play." The woman replied.

"Could we change our fate?" Hinata asked.

"Yes...this cards only show the fate you all will have if you choose a certain path." The woman replied.

"So err...in simple terms? Examples?" Ino asked.

"Example...this fate will only turn into reality if you choose the yellow path but if you choose the green one, this fate will not be able to touch your lives." The woman replied.

"Do you know which path will trigger this fate?" Sakura asked.

"No...I don't." The woman replied.

"Now, let me open your cards." The woman said.

The girls nodded.

* * *

"We are here, the Town Of Fortune." Neji stated.

"Good...I believed that the girls would find an Inn to stay before heading to wherever they were going." Shikamaru said.

"Then we would search each Inn and asked whether they had seen the girls." Naruto smiled.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Shut Up TEME!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Stop shouting DOBE. You ARE going to...kill me by annoying me." Sasuke stated.

"Teme, I tell ya', you are saved because we are finding the girls, or I would had bash you up right here, right now!" Naruto exclaimed.

The crowds started to form around the four guys but Naruto and Sasuke were to busy to notice.

Neji shook his head while Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

* * *

I know that this chapter is **kinda short** but bear with me please !  
Anyway , I believe I left a **cliffy** right ? Hehe .

I will update **ASAP** but **I cannot promise I can update tomorrow though**.

**I will try But I WILL NEED REVIEWS since there isn't many reviews for the last chapter and that had disappointed me greatly**. Oh well.

See ya' in the next chapter and I **won't give any SPOILER in this chapter since...**

**THE FORTUNE TELLER HAD ALREADY GIVEN SOME! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Hi Everyone . Thanks fr all those wonderful Reviews ! Keep them coming ya'? ;D Anyway , I had updated later than usual since I had to rush to school today fr some useless workshops and then rush back . I just arrived home and I was so very frustrated on the Train just now . xD Because , I was unable to come up with any fortunes for the girls but finally when I reached somewhere around AMK , I manage to come up with exactly four brilliant ideas ! Woo . Anyway , ENJOY . And Happieeeeeeeeeeeee Reading . :)

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_**--Binding Vines Jutsu--  
**Bind the opponent with powerful and strong vines. And prevent the opponent from struggling too much with the Vines' poisonous thorns.  
_**--Aroma Healing Jutsu--  
**This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
_**--Razor Petals Jutsu--  
**Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Rise Of The Pink Lotus--  
**The Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the one thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside its petals and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide humans breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of the one who summoned it  
__**--Enveloping Mud Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

**_--Molten Blast Jutsu--_**  
_Unleash a few molten rocks from palm to hit the opponent.  
__**--Fire Protection Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
__**--Medicational Jutsu--  
**Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
__**--Spinning Flame Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
__**--Fiery Ribbon Jutsu--  
**This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. The one who controls it would have to imagine how it should move and it would obey. The rope is also...Endless.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_**--Water Eruption Jutsu--  
**This jutsu enables the user to summon water and use it against the opponent or defending oneself by creating a barrier with it.  
__**--Water Spinning Jutsu--  
**This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
__**--Water Prison Jutsu--  
**This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
__**--Water Ball Jutsu--  
**The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
__**--Water Refinement Jutsu--  
**The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on the amount of Chakra and Water Vapour used.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_**--Thunderous Light Jutsu--  
**Blind the opponent with bright light emitted from oneself.  
__**--Lightning Whirling Jutsu--  
**This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
__**--Shocking Zap Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Striking Eyes Jutsu--  
**Lightning would shoot out of the user's eyes and will burn or shock anything or anyone the user is looking at either with one eye or both.  
__**--Manipulating Electric Jutsu--  
**This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

The woman flipped open the card in front of Ino and the picture on it shows a Butterfly net aiming for a particular butterfly even when there were a few more butterflys around the net.

The woman then flipped open the card in front of Hinata. The card revealed a picture of a rat being chased by a cat.

The woman nodded at the picture before turning to the card in front of Sakura.

She flipped it open and the picture on the card shows a picture of a thick string and a pair of scissors, which was about to cut the string.

The woman stared at it with wide eyes. Her expression then turned blank.

After that, the woman took a deep breath before flipping the one in front of Tenten over. It revealed a picture of a Sun, shining brightly onto Earth.

The woman then smiled.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"I will start from the first picture I opened to the last. This," The woman pointed to the one with the butterflies and the net and continued, "Is a picture which symbolised...capturing."

The woman then pointed to the next one which is the one with the Rat and the Cat.

"Long ago, the cats and the rats were not enemies, but the rat betrayed the cat when the god wanted to choose 12 animals to symbolise each year. And those animals were Zodiacs. So now, this picture shows...Betrayal." The woman explained.

The woman then slowly pointed to the picture with a piece of string and a pair of scissors.

"This pair of scissors...cuts away...bonds...it can be friendship bonds or love bonds...family bonds and many others...but the number of bonds that would be cut away...is unknown." The woman sighed.

The woman finally pointed to the picture with the Sun and smiled faintly.

"This means, allies." The woman nodded.

"So...what does this whole thing means?" Tenten asked.

"One of you..." The woman said but her voice drifted off.

"One of us what?" Ino asked impatiently.

"One of you will not return back to your Organization, one of you will betray your organization to find the captured one...two of you will sever your ties with the other two and some allies...will come and join forces with either of you." The woman sighed.

"What the?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Calm Down Ino!" Sakura said.

"So...this fortune will only come true...if...the Side Cards' Fortunes come true right?" Tenten asked.

The woman nodded.

"Easy, we will just need to avoid something that has to do with...the fortunes of the side cards." Tenten smiled.

"Easier said than done." Hinata said.

"That Hyuga girl is correct." The woman nodded.

"How did you know that I am a Hyuga?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"Your eyes." The woman replied.

"Oh...right...the lavender coloured eyes of mine..." Hinata smiled nervously.

"So...how much do you have to pay you?" Sakura asked.

"It is free...for you girls..." The woman smiled.

That was the first time the girls ever sqw the woman smiled at them.

"Thanks...err...granny." Ino smiled nervously.

"Mayoshi." The woman said.

"Moya what?" Ino exclaimed.

"Mayoshi." The woman repeated.

"Oh, thanks Mayoshi-Sama." Sakura smiled.

Mayoshi smiled and the girls exited the tent.

"Wow...there would be alot of...chaos if we ever come in contect with the fortunes of the side cards." Hinata laughed nervously.

"Hinata-chan." A voice exclaimed.

Hinata and the rest of the girls stiffen.

"Ino?" Another voice exclaimed.

Immediately, Tenten and the rest knew what they must do. They must hide!

"Can't! They are getting nearer!" Hinata cried.

"Oh no they don't!" Ino exclaimed and tried to use her jutsu but Sakura and Tenten stopped her.

"No. Too many people." Sakura warned.

_"Four new allies to help you complete the Ellimination...mission..."_

"Wait...maybe Mayoshi wants us to...join forces with the boys." Tenten said.

"What are you thinking Tenten?! Are you mad?!" Ino asked.

"No...wait...Tenten might be correct. She had said something about the New allies to complete our mission." Sakura said.

"No, No, No! She might had meant other allies!" Ino exclaimed.

But before Tenten could retort, the boys were just in front of them.

"You four are easy to be spotted among the crowds with your cloaks." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut the hell up." Sakura scowled.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He did not expect Sakura to retort him like that.

"Tenten...come on. Come back with us." Neji sighed.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, come back please." Naruto pleaded.

"Ino..." Shikamaru sighed.

"No, we can't." Sakura sighed.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to complete a mission." Sakura replied.

"How did you four vreak through our barriers?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke's fireball." Shikamaru replied.

"But...b-but we se-sealed his..." Sakura stammered but was interrupted.

"Lady Tsunade." Sasuke interrupted.

"Damn." Tenten sweared.

"What mission?" Shikamaru asked when he remembered Sakura mentioned some kind of mission to complete earlier.

Thr girls looked at their feet, not wanting to answer their questions.

"Well?" Neji asked.

"To elliminate Orochimaru." Sakura answered.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are you girls insane?!" Shikamaru sighed.

"No we aren't. We are heading out as soon as the sun rises. Now, we need to head back to the Inn to rest so don't disturb." Ino retorted.

The girls then exchanged nods before running through the crowds, in the direction of the Inn.

"Hey wait!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Byakugan!" Neji said.

He scanned the crowds and spotted Tenten.

"I see...they are heading towards that Inn." Neji pointed to the Inn the girls were heading to.

"Well...we will also need to find an Inn for the night so why not stay in the same one as the girls. As soon as the sun starts to rise, we will be prepared to follow the girls." Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Shut up Teme." Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe." Sasuke started again.

"Shut up-" Naruto said but was cut off.

"Shut up you two. Pur main focus here to bring the girls back." Shikamaru said.

"Why not...we join forces with the girls...and then once we help them to elliminate Orochimaru...we knock them unconscious and bring them back?!" Naruto asked.

"The girls are too strong to be caught off guard. Well...I think the idea of being allies instead of enemies is quite good though." Shikamaru smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Let's go. We'll follow them tomorrow and negotiate with them while catching up with them." Shikamaru explained.

The rest nodded.

* * *

I know that this chapter is kinda short and lack of something but I'll try and make it longer and filled with more excitement in the next one . And I will try to update ASAP ya'? :)  
But...

**Reviews are always needed.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Hey all . Sorry fr not updating yesterday since I have a project to rush through yesterday . Well , here's chapter 27 . Enjoy :) Review please !

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_**--Binding Vines Jutsu--  
**Bind the opponent with powerful and strong vines. And prevent the opponent from struggling too much with the Vines' poisonous thorns.  
_**--Aroma Healing Jutsu--  
**This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
_**--Razor Petals Jutsu--  
**Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Rise Of The Pink Lotus--  
**The Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the one thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside its petals and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide humans breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of the one who summoned it  
__**--Enveloping Mud Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

**_--Molten Blast Jutsu--_**  
_Unleash a few molten rocks from palm to hit the opponent.  
__**--Fire Protection Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
__**--Medicational Jutsu--  
**Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
__**--Spinning Flame Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
__**--Fiery Ribbon Jutsu--  
**This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. The one who controls it would have to imagine how it should move and it would obey. The rope is also...Endless.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_**--Water Eruption Jutsu--  
**This jutsu enables the user to summon water and use it against the opponent or defending oneself by creating a barrier with it.  
__**--Water Spinning Jutsu--  
**This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
__**--Water Prison Jutsu--  
**This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
__**--Water Ball Jutsu--  
**The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
__**--Water Refinement Jutsu--  
**The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on the amount of Chakra and Water Vapour used.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_**--Thunderous Light Jutsu--  
**Blind the opponent with bright light emitted from oneself.  
__**--Lightning Whirling Jutsu--  
**This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
__**--Shocking Zap Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Striking Eyes Jutsu--  
**Lightning would shoot out of the user's eyes and will burn or shock anything or anyone the user is looking at either with one eye or both.  
__**--Manipulating Electric Jutsu--  
**This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

**The next day...**

Tenten and the girls set off in the morning whe the Sun just started to rise.

They were just about to continue their journey when they heard Naruto's voice.

"Sakura-Chan! Hinata-Chan! Stop!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata and Sakura looked at Tenten but she shook her head at the two of them, telling them not to stop.

"Everyone, increase your speed." Tenten ordered.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged nods and increased their speed. Ino did it before she was even told.

"Stop! Tenten!" This time, it was Neji.

Tenten ignored Neji's pleads and increased her speed.

"Ino!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Ino also ignored him and doubled her speed.

But before the girls could do anything, there were thousands of Naruto clones in front of them.

"What the!" Ino exclaimed.

"Quick everyone. Use some jutsus!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Stop!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

The girls turned and sighed.

"We had asked you four not to follow." Tenten stated.

"We are calling a truce." Sasuke stated.

"We are NOT interesting in having deals." Sakura replied.

"Unless we make a deal, we'll not stop following." Naruto said.

"Fine, state your deal." Tenten sighed.

"First, we would like to help you four with your mission. Second, you four must come back to Konoha with us after the mission." Shikamaru stated.

"We like the first condition but not the second." Sakura said.

"No we-" Shikamaru said but was interrupted.

"If you four doesn't want the deal, fine. We aren't really interested in it anyway. Let's go girls." Tenten stated.

"Okay, WAIT! We agreed okay?!" Shikamaru and Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke wanted to refuse but Neji gave him a look that told him that it was the only option.

"Let us explain some things clearly. Tenten is our leader here so orders and commands made by her are a must to be carried out." Ino warned.

The boys nodded.

"Since we had agreed on some things, I believe that we could continue on the journey now." Tenten stated. Tenten exchanged glances with the girls before nodding at them and started to lead them.

Since the girls did not bring much things with them on the mission, they were faster than the boys. Their cloaks had reduced the air resistance and they also helped them with their speed. The boys however, especially Naruto, had brought along quite a number of items and they were much much slower than the girls.

"Can you girls not go so fast?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry Naruto, we are already at a very slow pace. This isn't even our normal pace." Sakura sighed.

* * *

**After a few hours...**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto groaned.

"No." Ino stated.

**After another few hours...**

"Are we there yet?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No!" Ino said annoyingly.

**After another few hours...**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"No, We are NOT THERE yet!" Ino exlcaimed.

**After another a few hours...**

"Are we there yet?!" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto-Kun." Hinata replied in place of Ino since Tenten and Sakura had to restrain Ino from attacking Naruto.

**After an hour...**

"Are we-" Naruto said but everyone glared at him.

"There. We had arrived." Tenten informed.

The rest nodded. The entrance was slightly ajar and that allowed Sakura to use her Inhuman strength which she had learnt from the Fake Tsunade and open it. The corridors were very dark but there were candles to lit the corridors up.

"We need to be careful. This is Orochimaru we are talking about." Tenten warned.

Tenten then glared at Sasuke.

"You better not do anything and you too Naruto." Tenten stated and also glared at Naruto warning them not to do anything rush.

"Yeah yeah. We know." Naruto sighed.

"Okay Teams. Split. Err...guys. You should all wait here." Tenten stated but earned glares from all the boys.

"Since we had agreed to help, we won't stand here and be helpless." Neji stated.

"All right! Shikamaru, Naruto, go to Ino and Hinata's team. Neji and Sasuke, follow us." Tenten sighed.

The boys nodded.

"Tenten, don't you think we shouldn't split? We need each others' help. This is Orochumaru you know." Hinata asked worriedly.

"Hinata's right Commander." Ino agreed.

"I know, but I just want to kill Orochimaru as fast as possible." Tenten sighed.

"Tenten...our safety is more important than the mission itself." Shikamaru stated.

"What we had learnt is that...missions are our top priority." Sakura replied.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up Naruto. You are going to expose us." Ino scowled softly.

"Sorry." Naruto whispered.

"Since we had new...allies...I guess we will stick together just this once." Tenten sighed.

Sakura looked at Tenten for a moment before nodding, same as Ino and Hinata.

"I know! Why not summon Sniffer? He could help us sniff out Orochimaru!" Hinata suggested.

"Hmm...we don't have his item for Sniffer to sniff." Tenten stated.

"We do have something." Sakura smiled.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed softly.

"Sasuke's...cursed mark." Sakura replied.

Sasuke was taken aback but shrugged.

"Okay then." Sakura told Tenten.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed softly.

'POOF!'

A small little puppy stood in front of Tenten. It was black in colour with a white stripe across its face.

"Why had you called Tenten-sama?" Sniffer asked.

"Sniffer, please sniff Sasuke's cursed mark and tell me where is the one who gave him the cursed mark." Tenten ordered while pointing straight at Sasuke's neck where his cursed mark was.

"No problem." Sniffer replied before jumping onto Sasuke's shoulder and sniff his cursed mark.

"Wow. That cursed mark was given to Sasuke long ago...I really didn't know that Orochimaru's scent could stay there for such a long time." Naruto said.

"Sniffer is a pro at sniffing out things. He has a nose which is even more sensitive than any other dog." Tenten explained.

Sniffer sniffed the air for a moment and suddenly, he smiled.

"I caught the scent. Follow me." Sniffer instructed.

Tenten nodded to the others. Tenten and the rest then followed closely behind Sniffer.

Sniffer led them to a door and said,

"Here it is. My job is done." Sniffer smiled and disappeared.

"Thanks...Sniffer." Tenten mumbled before slowly opened the door.

Tenten then signalled the rest to follow her closely as she entered the room.

But before she could say anymore thing, a voice echoed out.

"Ahhh...some visitors I see..."

It was Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru." Sakura stated.

"Ahh...I didn't know that the Akatsuki had Kunoichis." Orochimaru sneered after seeing what the girls wore and the rings on their fingers.

"A-Akatsuki?!" Naruto stammered.

"What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"The Akatsuki is an organization which Itachi and Kisame are in...and they...had planned to capture me before but failed." Naruto replied.

"No wonder the cloaks the girls were wearing were so familiar." Naruto added.

"Itachi eh?" Sasuke growled.

"Shut Up Orochimaru. We are here to kill you." Tenten said.

"Ahh...arrogance I see. How could you do it when," Orochimaru said as he disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke and Neji and held his katana against both their throats.

"Your boyfriends here...are the hostages?" Orochimaru continued.

Tenten and the rest of the girls gasped.

"I agreed Orochimaru-sama." A voice sneered. It was Kabuto.

He appeared out of nowhere and stood behind Shikamaru and Naruto. Shikamaru and Naruto were too shocked to move. Kabuto then whipped out two kunais and held them each against Shikamaru's and Naruto's throats.

Neji closed his eyes. Sasuke was angry and frustrated. Naruto was shocked and filled with fear. Shikamaru was brainstorming for ideas.

The boys looked expectantly at the girls but they were shocked too.

"So...now...what would you four do?" Orochimaru asked.

* * *

I guessed I just left a small cliffy . ;)  
I will try and update either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow okay ?

REVIEW PLEASE . :)


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Thanks fr all those reviews people . :) Anyway , here's chapter 28 . Enjoy .

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_**--Binding Vines Jutsu--  
**Bind the opponent with powerful and strong vines. And prevent the opponent from struggling too much with the Vines' poisonous thorns.  
_**--Aroma Healing Jutsu--  
**This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
_**--Razor Petals Jutsu--  
**Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Rise Of The Pink Lotus--  
**The Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the one thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside its petals and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide humans breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of the one who summoned it  
__**--Enveloping Mud Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

**_--Molten Blast Jutsu--_**  
_Unleash a few molten rocks from palm to hit the opponent.  
__**--Fire Protection Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
__**--Medicational Jutsu--  
**Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
__**--Spinning Flame Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
__**--Fiery Ribbon Jutsu--  
**This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. The one who controls it would have to imagine how it should move and it would obey. The rope is also...Endless.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_**--Water Eruption Jutsu--  
**This jutsu enables the user to summon water and use it against the opponent or defending oneself by creating a barrier with it.  
__**--Water Spinning Jutsu--  
**This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
__**--Water Prison Jutsu--  
**This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
__**--Water Ball Jutsu--  
**The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
__**--Water Refinement Jutsu--  
**The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on the amount of Chakra and Water Vapour used.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_**--Thunderous Light Jutsu--  
**Blind the opponent with bright light emitted from oneself.  
__**--Lightning Whirling Jutsu--  
**This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
__**--Shocking Zap Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Striking Eyes Jutsu--  
**Lightning would shoot out of the user's eyes and will burn or shock anything or anyone the user is looking at either with one eye or both.  
__**--Manipulating Electric Jutsu--  
**This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

Neji looked at Tenten while Tenten looked back at him.

_Tenten_ bit her lips and was deep in thought. Since she was the leader, most of the boys and the girls looked at her, asking her to decide.

_"Tenten...we can try the forbidden jutsu again you know."_ Ino's voice echoed into Tenten's thoughts.

_"No...before we could even do anything...Orochimaru and Kabuto might already kill the boys."_ Tenten replied.

_"We cannot risk huh? I guess Sasori and Deidara might be disappointed in us...don't cha think?"_ Sakura asked.

_"Ya..."_ Hinata agreed.

"Girls...you are stunned am I correct?" Orochimaru smirked.

Tenten looked down in shame. She had already went through alot of lessons in the Akatsuki on putting the mission on top of any other things but now, she was hesitating.

_"Sayako...us."_ Sakura and Tenten thought.

_"We need your help Nasume-sensei."_ Hinata and Ino thought.

There was no answer from either of their senseis. Now, the girls can only count on themselves.

_"Tenten? Sakura? Are you both alright?"_ Sayako's voice echoed through Tenten's and Sakura's mind.

_"Yes...but we had to make an important decision...Orochimaru has hostages...and the hostages are our friends."_ Sakura replied.

_"Ya..."_ Tenten agreed.

_"I...Nasume and I can't help you four...all Akatsuki members are watching you all right now."_ Sayako explained.

_"Watching us?!"_ Sakura exclaimed.

_"Yes...spying...watching."_ Sayako sighed.

_"Then...if we don't make the important decision...we might get kick out!"_ Tenten exclaimed.

_"Yes."_ Sayako sighed.

Tenten and Sakura exchanged horrified looks.

Ino and Hinata too exchanged horrified looks since Nasume had also replied them in the same manner.

The four then exchanged nods.

"Elliminating you is our top priority Orochimaru. No matter how important the hostages are to us, we'll still proceed onto the ellimination." Tenten stated calmly, ignoring the tears that had started to swell up in the corners of her eyes.

"How could you?! How could you betray us once again?! How could you abandon us and not care about our life and death?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

Sakura and Hinata looked away.

"Tenten...why?" Neji managed to choke the words out.

"I am sorry...Neji...I-I've n-no other ch-choice." Tenten replied as she looked away.

"Ino...you are the rebellious one...you refused right?!" Shikamaru asked calmly, trying to believe that Ino did not betray them too.

Ino looked at Shikamaru with sad eyes before turning away.

"Sakura...don't do this." Sasuke state in a stoic tone.

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment before shaking her head...telling him that she had to.

"Well...well...I guess these four should be slaughtered first before we proceed on the battle." Orochimaru smirked.

The boys stiffen.

"No one will die." A voice stated.

It was...Gaara.

"Ahh...the Shukaku huh? What a peasant surprise." Orochimaru smirked.

Before Orochimaru could do anything, his Katana was swiped out of his hand by Gaara's sand. Kabuto was about to strike before something stabbed him in his chest. He turned and saw...a puppet.

"Crow should is something isn't he?" Another voice chuckled.

It was Kankuro.

"Kankuro! Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And Temari." Another voice said.

They turned and saw Temari, coming into the room.

Kabuto's kunais dropped onto the floor as Kabuto dropped onto the floor wih a thud and he was gone.

"I see...I have more guests. And Kabuto can't entertain them anymore huh." Orochimaru sighed.

The boys were freed and immediately rushed over to the sand siblings' side instead of the girls' side since the boys believed that the girls had really betrayed them. Neji hesitated for a minute before joining Naruto and the rest on the Sand Siblings' side.

"This is our fight so stay out of it." Sakura stated.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Ahh...the kunoichis...our battle will start once these few new guests and the escaped hostages won't interfer." Orochimaru stated.

"Ahh...that could be arranged right Tenten?" Sakura smiled.

"Wood Style, Rise Of The Pink Lotus!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hinata could you please?" Ino smirked.

Hinata nodded.

A Pink Lotus swallowed Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru and then closed up.

"They will remain there for a while." Tenten smiled.

Then, Hinata formed three clones and then signalled them over to the Sand Siblings.

Temari tried to blow them away but it did nothing.

"Water Style, Water Prison Jutsu!" The three clones exclaimed before trapping the Sand Siblings inside the Water.

"Now could we start our battle?" Ino asked.

"Ahhh...of course." Orochimaru smirked.

Orochimaru was about to launch an attack before...

"Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu, Level 4!" The girls exclaimed.

Then, a bright light enveloped the battle scene.

Since Naruto and the rest of the boys were trapped in the Lotus, they could not see anything.

Gaara and his Siblings closed their eyes to shut away the blinding light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

When the light dissolved, Tenten was the one concentrating on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tried to move but his body wouldn't obey.

"You are trapped Orochimaru." Ino smirked.

"Tenten, you will need to concentrate to maintain the control." Sakura reminded.

Tenten nodded.

"Orochimaru, take off your Akatsuki Ring and give it to Sakura." Tenten ordered a strict voice.

Orochimaru could not do anything but obey.

He took off his Akatsuki ring and walked slowly over to Sakura and handed her the ring.

"Good...tell us...how to...kill you." Tenten ordered.

Orochimaru's eyes widen in shock, he tried to stop his mouth of talking but Tenten had control over his will, his body but his mind was something Tenten have not suceed to control.

"Only exceptional medical ninjas could strike my heart like no other Shinobis could." Orochimaru choked the words out.

Tenten looked at Sakura and Sakura nodded.

Sakura walked over to Orochimaru. Her hands started to glow green.

Then, her hands stroke Orochimaru's heart and Orochimaru let out a yell before collapsing.

Tenten was the next one to collapse. She had used up alot of Chakra to control Orochimaru and alot of Chakra to seal the Lotus's opening. Since Tenten had fainted, the Lotus opened up and disappeared. The boys had escaped. Hinata then released her jutsu and went over to Tenten to check her system.

"Yes...she is just tired." Hinata heaved a sigh of relief.

Sakura and Ino smiled.

"We are not finished yet!" Temari exclaimed.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata looked up and saw the Sand Siblings, readied to attack. The boys were in their stances.

"We...are...in trouble." Ino muttered.

"We are bringing you four back to Konoha." Naruto stated.

"And get us killed there?" Ino asked sarcastically.

"We won't let that happen." Naruto exclaimed.

"If we have to, we will fight you all." Sakura stated.

"It's seven against three. You are all at a disadvantage." Neji stated.

"No...it's seven against...four." Tenten said as she slowly stood up.

"Tenten, you shouldn't move. You are exhausted!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I won't back down." Tenten smiled.

"You are still at a disadvantage." Neji stated.

"They aren't." A voice stated.

It was...

* * *

I know that the fighting scene sucks but I am trying to improve on it . :x

Anyway , I know Orochimaru is quite...OOC here but Psps about it . :(

Well . I left a small cliffy though .

I won't expect much reviews fr the this chapter though ...


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:** When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Thanks fr all those reviews people . :) Anyway , here's chapter 28 . Enjoy .

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_**--Binding Vines Jutsu--  
**Bind the opponent with powerful and strong vines. And prevent the opponent from struggling too much with the Vines' poisonous thorns.  
_**--Aroma Healing Jutsu--  
**This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
_**--Razor Petals Jutsu--  
**Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Rise Of The Pink Lotus--  
**The Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the one thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside its petals and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide humans breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of the one who summoned it  
__**--Enveloping Mud Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

**_--Molten Blast Jutsu--_**  
_Unleash a few molten rocks from palm to hit the opponent.  
__**--Fire Protection Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
__**--Medicational Jutsu--  
**Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
__**--Spinning Flame Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
__**--Fiery Ribbon Jutsu--  
**This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. The one who controls it would have to imagine how it should move and it would obey. The rope is also...Endless.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_**--Water Eruption Jutsu--  
**This jutsu enables the user to summon water and use it against the opponent or defending oneself by creating a barrier with it.  
__**--Water Spinning Jutsu--  
**This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
__**--Water Prison Jutsu--  
**This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
__**--Water Ball Jutsu--  
**The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
__**--Water Refinement Jutsu--  
**The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on the amount of Chakra and Water Vapour used.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_**--Thunderous Light Jutsu--  
**Blind the opponent with bright light emitted from oneself.  
__**--Lightning Whirling Jutsu--  
**This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
__**--Shocking Zap Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Striking Eyes Jutsu--  
**Lightning would shoot out of the user's eyes and will burn or shock anything or anyone the user is looking at either with one eye or both.  
__**--Manipulating Electric Jutsu--  
**This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

"Sayako! Nasume!" Sakura, Ino and Hinata exclaimed.

Sayako and Nasume smiled.

Tenten leant onto Sakura and she helped her over to Sayako.

"Sit down Tenten, we are too weak." Sayako said worriedly.

"I am fine." Tenten insisted.

"Now girls, flee." Nasume ordered.

"No." The girls replied.

Nasume and Sayako shook their heads. The girls are stubborn.

"Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, take some rest then. We will be taking over from here on." Sayako ordered.

The girls nodded.

"What are you gonna use against them?" Tenten asked weakly.

"The forbidden jutsu level 3." Sayako replied.

"I thought the forbidden jutsu could only be used with four people?" Hinata asked.

"No, it could also be used with even one person. The only catch was, more chakra would be needed." Sayako smiled.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Temari asked.

"Their...senseis." Sayako and Nasume replied.

"Sand Burial!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Water Style, Water Eruption Jutsu!" Hinata exclaimed as she blocked the sand with the water.

And since the sand had became wet, it had become too heavy for Gaara to lift it.

"Eat this!" Kankuro exclaimed as he controlled Black Ant and Crow and moved them both towards Sayako and Nasume.

"Fire Style, Spinning Flame Jutsu!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Water Style, Water Spinning Jutsu!" Hinata exclaimed.

The boths girls cancelled out Kankuro's attacks and smirked.

Temari scowled and took out her fan and created a huge and powerful wind.

"Wood Style...Binding Vines...Jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed. Then, vines started to grow and formed a barrier in front of them, blocking the wind instead of binding the opponent.

"Sharingan." Sasuke said as he took a closer look at Tenten's jutsu.

He gasped. This jutsu had requited a larg amount of chakra and at this rate...Tenten might...

"TENTEN!" Sakura exclaimed as she hurried over to Tenten as Tenten collapsed.

"In order to create a barrier instead of binding the opponent, Tenten had used up a lot of chakra." Sayako sighed.

Sakura focused her chakra on Tenten as she inserted some of hers into Tenten's chakra system.

Tenten's face slowly regain to its original colour.

"Sayako, Nasume, please wrap this up quickly." Hinata pleaded.

"Elemental Combination, On Our Twos, Mind Erosion Jutsu, Level 3." Sayako and Nasume chorused.

A bright light once again flooded the whole battle field.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto exclaimed.

As the light slowly disappeared...so has the girls and their senseis. When the light was gone, so were the girls and their senseis.

The boys and the Sand Siblings tried to move but their efforts were in vain.

* * *

Sayako carried Tenten on her back as they rushed back to the base.

On the way back, they met up with Deidara and Sasori.

"Good job girls." Deidara smiled.

"Once you girls reached the base, go to the meeting area and give the ring back to Pein-sama." Sasori instructed.

Sakura nodded.

"Neji..." Tenten muttered.

Sakura giggled while Sayako shook her head.

* * *

Once the jutsu wore off, the boys and the Sand Siblings were free.

"Shoot! We missed our chance again!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I cannot believe we let them slipped pass our fingers again!" Shikamaru sighed.

Neji was too busy worrying about Tenten to even notice them.

"Hey Neji, you are worried about Tenten right?" Naruto teased.

"Com'on! Be a man! Like me. I LOVE HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed.

"Shut Up Emo. You don't even know that you like Sakura-Chan." Naruto sneered.

"Anyway, how did you all find us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kiba. Hokage." Kankuro replied as he examine his puppets.

"I see." Shikamaru smiled.

"One day...I will bring Hinata-chan back...and I will never let her go ever again!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji heard this and smiled weakly.

That was wha he thought...about Tenten too.

He wasn't gonna take her for granted ever again.

"We had not seen the girls for only a few weeks and they were already this strong? Unbelievable!" Shikamaru sighed.

Sasuke agreed.

"Well...this means that we have to train more once we get back to Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ya...we are gonna bring them home someday..." Shikamaru smiled.

"Somehow." Neji added.

* * *

Tenten woke up and expected to find herself in the heaven but no! She was back, in the base!

"I am alive?!" Tenten exclaimed.

Then she found a note by her table.

_Tenten,  
Come to the meeting area and meet me once you woke up.  
Important matter.  
I will be the only one there._

_Sakura_

Tenten sighed and left her room as she head over to the Meeting Area.

Then, she saw Sakura sitting near the entrance of the Meeting Area.

When Sakura saw her, her eyes lit up.

"Tenten, you are awake! Are you alright now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, thanks." Tenten smiled.

"I had returned the ring to Pein-sama and he had said that we did well." Sakura smiled.

"Good." Tenten nodded.

"Pein-sama had decided to extract Bijuus from Jinchuurikis to extend the Akatsukis' power." Sakura said.

"And?" Tenten asked.

"He will need to prepare for it. They are starting to prepare for the ritual now." Sakura explained.

"I see. When will the extraction mission begin?" Tenten asked.

"It will begin once the preparation is done. Which will take about four years." Sakura replied. **(A/N: I had decided to add an extra year because I would need the girls to master their forbidden jutsu.) **

"I am telling you now so that you would be prepared for it. We would need to master the six levels of the forbidde jutsu in four years." Sakura added.

"So you mean that we are also involves? As in me, you, Ino and Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Yes...but we won't be involved in the...extracting ritual...but..." Sakura's voice drifted off.

"But what?" Tenten exclaimed.

"But...we would be involved in extracting mission. Our mission is an Undercover Mission in the Extracting mission. We will be sent undercover to Konoha and once back there, we would need to make Konoha believe that we had really returned. Then we will need to spy on the Kyuubi and the actions of the Hokage there." Sakura explained.

"Do we need to follow their orders?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. We need to obey them in order to let them trust us. And if..." Sakura's voice once again drifted off.

"If what?" Tenten asked.

"If sacrifaces are needed for us to stay undercover, sacrifaces will be made." Sakura explained.

"What if...the Akatsuki wants to aim for Gaara as the first target...wouldn't it be troublesome? We might be sent to retrieve him and we would be like...betraying the Akatsuki or foiling their plans!" Tenten exclaimed.

"If we were ever sent on a mission while being undercover, we would need to carry it out no matter what. Pein-sama had stated that if we were ever sent on a retrieval of a Bijuu mission by the Hokage, we would still need to carry out the mission. Our loyalties towards the Akatsukis must never be discovered." Sakura replied.

"What if...we were sent to retrieve a certain Bijuu and if we were instructed to kill a certain Akatsuki member?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Then...like I said...Sacrifaces would be needed for us to stay undercover." Sakura replied bitterly.

"This is crazy!" Tenten exclaimed.

"We have no choice. Ino and Hinata had accepted the mission too. I had too also accepted it. The remaining one is you, Tenten. The leader wanted me to explain the plan to you and then you must give him a reply the next time he orders a meeting." Sakura explained.

"And one more thing...if...one of us...ever betray or tried to betray the Akatsuki while on that Extracting Mission to Konoha..." Sakura said but stopped.

"Continue please!" Tenten exclaimed.

"One of us...will have to kill...that betrayer." Sakura finished bitterly.

Tenten gasped.

"Close your mouth Tenten! Stop being so tensed. Relax. We had always been together, me, you, Ino and Hinata. Whatever happens, we will always be there for you. Anyway, training starts next week." Sakura smiled.

"I see...thanks." Tenten smiled.

"One more thing...did you have a good dream...about...Neji?" Sakura teased.

Tenten blushed.

"I-I did not dream about him!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Oh? Then...why did I hear you mumbling his name in your sleep?" Sakura asked.

"I...I...I was just sleeptalking...not dreaming!" Tenten retorted.

"Whatever you say...Tenten Hyuga." Sakura teased.

"SAKURA!" Tenten exclaimed.

* * *

**Confusion?  
Those involved in the Extracting Mission have have two different roles. One, the extracting Rituals roles or two, the undercover roles.  
Tenten and her teammates are involved in the mission but their roles are different from the other members.**

I had actually finished this chapter an hour ago but I accidentally clicked refresh ! This was sooooo frustrating ! ARGH !

I will update ASAP ! :) I will be using a TIMESKIP soon .

Level 6 of the forbidden jutsu will be revealed soon.

BUT...

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:**When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N: **Hey everyone ! Here's the next chapter ! Anyway , thanks fr all those reviews . AND , I have a POLL displayed on my profile so please go and VOTE ! I really need those opinions . :) And , I am using a timeskip in this chapter so... be prepared . :D

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_**--Binding Vines Jutsu--  
**Bind the opponent with powerful and strong vines. And prevent the opponent from struggling too much with the Vines' poisonous thorns.  
_**--Aroma Healing Jutsu--  
**This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
_**--Razor Petals Jutsu--  
**Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Rise Of The Pink Lotus--  
**The Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the one thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside its petals and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide humans breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of the one who summoned it  
__**--Enveloping Mud Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

**_--Molten Blast Jutsu--_**  
_Unleash a few molten rocks from palm to hit the opponent.  
__**--Fire Protection Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
__**--Medicational Jutsu--  
**Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
__**--Spinning Flame Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
__**--Fiery Ribbon Jutsu--  
**This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. The one who controls it would have to imagine how it should move and it would obey. The rope is also...Endless.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_**--Water Eruption Jutsu--  
**This jutsu enables the user to summon water and use it against the opponent or defending oneself by creating a barrier with it.  
__**--Water Spinning Jutsu--  
**This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
__**--Water Prison Jutsu--  
**This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
__**--Water Ball Jutsu--  
**The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
__**--Water Refinement Jutsu--  
**The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on the amount of Chakra and Water Vapour used.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_**--Thunderous Light Jutsu--  
**Blind the opponent with bright light emitted from oneself.  
__**--Lightning Whirling Jutsu--  
**This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
__**--Shocking Zap Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Striking Eyes Jutsu--  
**Lightning would shoot out of the user's eyes and will burn or shock anything or anyone the user is looking at either with one eye or both.  
__**--Manipulating Electric Jutsu--  
**This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

**Four Years Later ..**

"Commander, we are going to reach Konoha soon. Be prepared." Hinata warned.

Tenten nodded. After four long years of harsh training, including Emotion and Physical Training, the girls were finally qualified to carry out the UnderCover Mission given by Pein. This time, they must not fail or the Akatsuki might not be able to obtain more power. So, the four girls knew that their mission was one of the most important one. The girls had permissions from Pein to not to wear their cloaks but they were requited to wear their rings.

"Remember Girls, we had been through alot since we last met the boys. We must not have that kind of hesitation anymore." Tenten ordered.

"We won't disappoint the Akatsuki or our Senseis." Sakura nodded. Ino and Hinata silently agreed.

Then, Hinata suddenly stopped.

"What is it Riser?" Tenten asked.

"Do...do you still remember the...the fortuneteller's fortune?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Tenten, Sakura and Ino shook their heads and sighed.

"Hinata, we must not let this kind of nonsense and cuckoo things distract us from our mission!" Sakura sighed.

"Those nonsenses about Betrayal and whatsoever are crazy and fake. Our only focus now is the mission!" Ino exclaimed.

Hinata sighed and nodded.

"Sorry...I was...too carried away I guess."

"Hinata, remember what Nasume-sensei had said, we must not be distracted. We must concentrate!" Ino reminded.

"I know...I'm sorry." Hinata sighed.

"Anyway, we cannot fail. We had trained and trained. Even when there were no new jutsus, we had mastered almost all the jutsus on our sleeves." Sakura reminded.

"Yeah." Tenten agreed.

Then, the Konoha Gates had came into view.

"This is it." Tenten reminded.

The girls nodded.

Tenten and the rest then walked slowly into the village. It was not before long that they were being shouted at.

"Stop there ladies." Izumo ordered.

The girls stopped die in their tracks.

Izumo and Kotetsu walked over slowly and looked at them suspiciously.

Then, Kotetsu suddenly looked both surprised and horrified.

"T-Tenten?! Hi-Hinata?! Sakura?! I-Ino?!" Izumo stammered.

"Yeah...that's us." Tenten answered.

Then, Izumo and Kotetsu regain their composure and said in a strict and stoic voice,

"You four are to go and see the Hokage now."

The girls nodded before following Izumo to the Hokage's office.

* * *

**'KNOCK KNOCK'**

"Lady Tsunade, it is me, Izumo." Izumo said.

"Come in!" The Hokage's voice could be heard outside the door.

Izumo opened the door and went in as the girls followed closely behind.

Tsunade looked up and was about to ask what did Izumo wanted but she was shocked when she saw the girls behind Izumo.

"Izumo. Go out now." Tsunade ordered.

Izumo nodded and went out.

Tsunade then turned to the girls and looked really fierce.

"Why did you four came back?" Tsunade asked.

Tenten and the rest of the girls exchanged nods and said,

"Because this is our home. We had finally became strong enough so that we could be qualified o be shinobis of this village." Tenten explained.

"Why did you four left then?" Tsunade asked.

"We were called weak." Sakura replied.

Tsunade rasied her eyebrows.

"By?" Tsunade asked again.

"Teammates." Ino answered.

"I see...but your actions were too rush and that, I cannot accept." Tsunade stated.

"We know that and we were prepared to face any punishments." Hinata answered this time.

"I see...I will inform you four about your punishments tomorrow. Meet me at this office at 12 noon tomorrow. You four are allowed to move freely around the village but you four must not cause any troubles. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered.

The girls nodded.

"Lady Tsunade...is my mother and father at home?" Sakura and Ino asked.

"I am...sorry...but both your mothers...and fathers...had died on a missions two years ago..." Tsunade sighed.

The news was quite shocking but Sakura and Ino were trained to avoid and hide emotions so...their expressions were blank. They then walked out of the Hokage's office.

"Okay. Since Hinata won't be able to her home, the Hyuga mansion, since the Hyugas are too proud and noble to actually accept Hinata who had actually betrayed them so, I guess Tenten's home is the only place we could go to." Sakura sighed.

Tenten nodded.

"Anyway Sakura, Ino, good job back there." Tenten praised.

Sakura and Ino from that moment what Tenten was talking about and they smiled and nodded.

"Let's go. You three had brought along spare clothes right?" Tenten asked.

The rest of the girls nodded.

"Good. Now let's go." Tenten said before running in the direction of her house as the rest of the girls followed closely behind.

* * *

Neji was walking back home with Lee after his daily training. Ever since Tenten left, he had been training really hard with either Lee or Sasuke. Neji knew that one day, he and Lee and maybe Gai will bring back their Teammate back to Konoha, back to their home, back ti the light, away from the evil organization and the Evil or Dark Shinobis.

"Hey Neji..." Lee started.

Neji turned to look at Lee.

"Why not we take a different route today? The route that would pass Ten's house." Lee asked.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"I don't know...I just sort of missing her all of a sudden after all these years..." Lee sighed.

"Yeah...I don't see why not." Neji answered with a faint smile.

Then, Neji and Lee took a turn before walking down the lane that would go pass Tenten's house. After a few minutes, Tenten's house came into view. It has been the same Tenten left it after she had left. The only difference was...that the atmosphere now was worst, compared to last time, when Tenten was still living in that house...before she left. Then, Neji and Lee were both getting nearer. It was not long before they passed it and before the house disappeared in a distance, Lee stopped and went back a few meters and stood in front of the house and looked at the house one last time with sad eyes. Neji too went over and stood beside Lee. He knew that one day, he would return that Lively Atmosphere to that house and then Team Gai would finally return to its original state, the Team Gai that includes Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten...the teammate they had lost.

"HEY INO! STOP SLACKING OFF AND START MOPPING THE FLOOR YOU PIGGY!" A voice exclaimed.

"GOOD NICKY TENNIE-CHAN! INO-PIG, STOP GOOFING OFF AND START MOPPING! YOU HAD REQUESTED TO SWITCH CHORES WITH ME AND I HAD ALREADY AGREED WITH YOU SO DO NOT MAKE THINGS MORE DIFFICULT!" Another voice exclaimed.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO SHOUT FOREHEAD! AND TENNIE, DON'T EVER CALL ME A PIGGY!" Another voice yelled.

The shouts were way too loud and those who stood near it would actually heard it and that includes, Neji and Lee.

Neji and Lee were both frozen on the spot. Those nicknames they heard...Tennie...Ino-pig...Forehead...

It couldn't be...It must had been their own imagination...running wild! Or could it be? The girls?

Lee decided to check out and prove if he was really going nuts.

Lee walked to the door and knocked. Neji walked towards Lee and stood behind him, waiting to see if anyone would open the door that had been closed for a few years, after their teammate...or should I say their old or ex-teammate, died. **(A/N: As in the old self died and a new self replaced the old self. Sorry if I made it sound complicated. :x)**

"What are you doing Lee?" Neji asked.

"Just to confirm if I am going nuts or not." Lee replied.

"But...this house...maybe we are going nuts after all." Neji sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Lee smiled.

* * *

Tenten was pissed. Ino was slacking off like a second Shikamaru. When the girls had entered Tenten's house, they already fled to some nearby areas. The house was too dusty for words! Being the commander, Tenten instructed Sakura to mop the floors, Hinata to clean the studyroom and a bedroom, Ino to clean two of the bathrooms while she herself clean the kitchen and the other bedroom. But, since Ino was really reluctant to clean the bathroom, Sakura had came to her rescue by exchanging chores with her. But now, Ino was slacking off even after the trading of chores. She was too much!

Before she could do anymore rantings and shoutings and yellings...

**'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK'**

Now, Tenten was really pissed off now. The person outside must be nuts or really impatient to knock so loudly and continuously. No matter who they are, now they are toasted to make Tenten's day such a hell.

Tenten stomped down the stairs with after going into the bathroom to clean her hands and opened the door, looking really pissed off and really angry.

"What do you want?!" Tenten asked with both eyes closed. She decided that she might as well close her eyes so that she would not be more pissed off after seeing who the hell had made her so pissed.

"T-Tenten?!" A voice exclaimed. Tenten recognised that voice anywhere! It was Lee! Her Teammate! No, her Ex-Teammate.

Tenten opened her eyes and not only saw Lee but also Neji, standing behind Lee, looking really pale.

"Yes yes. It is-" Tenten scowled but before she could continue, she felt like she was suffocating! Someone had hugged her real tight! She actually expected the hug to be from Lee but in reality, it was from none other than the famous Neji Hyuga, her other ex-teammate.

Tenten's face turned purple before slamming fists onto Neji's shoulder, trying to tell him that she could not breathe. Neji knew immediately why Tenten had hit him and immediately released her from his hold.

Tenten panted, her face was red. Neji flushed when he realised what he had done.

"Neji, what were you trying to do? Kill me?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry." Neji stammered.

Neji Hyuga, stammering?! It must had been the first time ever!

Tenten's eyes widen in disbelief.

Before she knew what was happening again, she was again being hugged. This time, by Lee. Lee's face was filled with tears.

"TENTEN! OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER IS BACK!" Lee sobbed.

Tenten pushed Lee away and sighed.

"Hey Tenten, why are you taking such a long time?" A voice exclaimed.

"When did you came back?" Neji asked.

"We came back just a few hours ago." Tenten replied.

"We?" Lee asked.

"Yes, we. As in me, Tenten, Ino and Hinata." The same voice exclaimed.

"Sa-Sakura?!" Lee exclaimed.

Then, Sakura's head popped out behind Tenten and smiled at Lee.

"Hey Lee." Sakura smiled.

"Why had you girls came back?" Neji asked.

"Well, this is our home you know. We only left to train." Tenten stated.

"But...aren't you in an organization?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Uh-Uh. We left a few years ago right Sakura?" Tenten asked Sakura nervously.

"Yupp." Sakura smiled.

"Is...is Hinata-sama with you?" Neji asked.

"Neji-nii-san?" A faint voice asked.

"Hinata?" Neji asked as Hinata's head mysteriously appeared behind Tenten on the opposite side of Sakura.

"Hello Neji-Nii-San." Hinata smiled.

"Hello my beautiful Cherry Blossom. Since you just came back, I know I am a little rush but would you be my girlfriend?" Lee asked hopefully.

Sakura and the rest sweatdropped.

"Sorry Lee but I..." Sakura shook her head.

Lee looked down sadly but after a few moments, his head raised again, this time, a smile of determination was on his face.

"One day, Sakura-san, you will be mine!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hey Neji, Lee." A voice greeted.

Since Neji and Lee were crowding around the door to the girls' house, neither the girls nor the person who just spoke could see each other.

But...the girls...do recognise the voice don't they?

* * *

_Cliffy_ . :)  
What a LONNGGGGG CHAPTER !  
**I'll update ASAP** .  
I know that this **Timeskip is a little rush but, I couldn't possibly continue their 12 and 13 yeared old stories or chapters or I will really be writing out of point **. But still, I hope that you all still liked it . :)

**REVIEW PLEASE** .


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:**When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N: **Thanks fr the reviews but the last chapter wasn't as popular as I thought it would be huh . Sigh . Never Mind . Anyway , alot of you Emailed me and kept on asking me fr my age so I guess that I should reveal it now shouldn't I ? I am waiting fr my PSLE results on 26 November 2009 . So ... get it ? Haha . Hope you do . Anyway , let's not waste anymore time okay ? I just wanna say that I may be updating once a week or once a month or twice a month since this fic doesn't get as much reviews as I though it would be . :x But , if the situation gets better , I might change my mind and continue to update ASAP as in everyday or every two days once . So review please . And enjoy . :)

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_**--Binding Vines Jutsu--  
**Bind the opponent with powerful and strong vines. And prevent the opponent from struggling too much with the Vines' poisonous thorns.  
_**--Aroma Healing Jutsu--  
**This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
_**--Razor Petals Jutsu--  
**Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Rise Of The Pink Lotus--  
**The Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the one thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside its petals and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide humans breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of the one who summoned it  
__**--Enveloping Mud Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

**_--Molten Blast Jutsu--_**  
_Unleash a few molten rocks from palm to hit the opponent.  
__**--Fire Protection Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
__**--Medicational Jutsu--  
**Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
__**--Spinning Flame Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
__**--Fiery Ribbon Jutsu--  
**This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. The one who controls it would have to imagine how it should move and it would obey. The rope is also...Endless.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_**--Water Eruption Jutsu--  
**This jutsu enables the user to summon water and use it against the opponent or defending oneself by creating a barrier with it.  
__**--Water Spinning Jutsu--  
**This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
__**--Water Prison Jutsu--  
**This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
__**--Water Ball Jutsu--  
**The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
__**--Water Refinement Jutsu--  
**The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on the amount of Chakra and Water Vapour used.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_**--Thunderous Light Jutsu--  
**Blind the opponent with bright light emitted from oneself.  
__**--Lightning Whirling Jutsu--  
**This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
__**--Shocking Zap Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Striking Eyes Jutsu--  
**Lightning would shoot out of the user's eyes and will burn or shock anything or anyone the user is looking at either with one eye or both.  
__**--Manipulating Electric Jutsu--  
**This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

"Shikamaru. What is it?" Neji asked when he saw Shikamaru when he turned.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you and Lee are crowded around-" Shikamaru said but stopped when he saw Ino. He gasped. Ino too spotted him since Lee had moved away a few steps so that the girls could clearly see what was happening.

"I-Ino?" Shikamaru stuttered.

"Shikamaru." Ino stated.

"They just got back." Neji added. Ino noticed that Shikamaru had changed. His usual lazy expression was replaced by frowns. He had became taller and smart looking.

Shikamaru's eyes soften a little and then his regular frown turned into a wide grin.

"Hey Ino. Training tomorrow okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah. We need to see Lady Tsunade tomorrow to get our punishment for leaving the village." Ino sighed.

"Then, the day after then. Asuma will glad to have back his lost pupil." Shikamaru smiled.

"Okay. Now boys...if you three have nothing more to say, please leave! We need to do our chores! We cannot dilly dally all day with you three!" Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru's eyes widen.

"Just the same old troublesome woman I see. Nothing has change even when you had gone stronger. You are still troublesome." Shikamaru sighed before walking away.

"Say that again and you will be dead!" Ino exclaimed behind him.

"Bye my Cherry Blossom and our Konoha Flower!" Lee sobbed.

The rest sweatdropped.

"Give them a break Lee. Bye Ten. Bye Sakura-san. Bye Ino-san. Bye Hinata-sama." Neji smiled.

Tenten and the rest nodded. Neji then walked away but Lee stood there in total shock.

Lee then ushered Tenten over. Tenten went over as Lee brought his mouth close to her ears and whispered,

"Tenten, you are one magical being. I had never seen Neji so happy ever since you left."

Tenten smiled.

"Yeah...I guess. I had never heard him call me Ten before too." Tenten replied.

Lee snickered.

"I guess everyone has their own soft side and Neji's is you." Lee said before running off to catch up with Neji who is already gone from sight.

Tenten turned and saw Sakura and Hinata snickering.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked.

"Have you seen Neji staring at you all the time?!" Sakura asked.

Tenten shook her head.

"You must be blind Tenten! He had been looking at you as if you are his...his...l-o-v-e-r!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata nodded in agreement. Tenten blushed.

"Well, did you even see Shikamaru staring at you too Ino?" Tenten asked asked awkwardly as she changed to subject.

Ino's eyes widen.

"Hey girls, we don't have all day you know. I wanna eat Ichiraku Ramen today!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. It has been a long time now hasn't it?" Hinata smiled.

Ino and Tenten nodded before the girls headed back into the house and continued their chores.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"AHHH! We had finally reached Ichiraku!" Sakura exclaimed.

They each took a sit before ordering.

"I want two bowls of Beef Ramen!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Vegetable Ramen please." Ino and Hinata requested.

"I want three bowls of Miso ramen!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura with widen eyes.

"What? I missed the ramen and the-" Sakura said but was cut off.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HINATAA-CHAN!" A voice exclaimed.

"And the Ramen Lover." Sakura finished.

"Naruto." Hinata stated.

Naruto walked over with Sasuke who was standing there looking shocked. Naruto had grown from a young and childish looking idiot, to a mature looking and taller guy.

"I missed you Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged her. Hinata had been train not to love in the Akatsuki but now, she felt her heartbeat increase and pumping really hard as she turned really red.

Tenten noticed this and looked at her worriedly but Hinata was too distracted to notice Tenten's expression.

_"Hinata...you know what you should and what you should not do...I hope that...you really understand how important the mission is and how important that our emotions will not be a distraction for us pr stopping us from fulfilling our role here." _Tenten warned.

Hinata then turned and looked at Tenten before nodding in understanding.

Hinata pushed Naruto away as she looked away. Naruto was shocked for a moment but regained his composure after a few minutes.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke gasped.

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke, looking at her. He had changed. Alot. His raven hair had grown longer. He looked more handsome and more muscular now compared to his younger form.

"Hi." Sakura stated before turning back.

"When did you get back?" Sasuke asked icily.

"Just." Sakura stated.

"Why did you come back? And how would I know that you are not a spy?" Sasuke spat.

"Because this is my home. And I had never ever betrayed it by giving any informations to other villages. Believe it or not." Sakura replied coolly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Here's all you ramen!" Ayame exclaimed before serving the girls. Tenten and the rest immediately dug in. They were too hungry for words and not to mention the fact that they were trying to distract themself with ramen so that they won't be thinking of the boys.

Naruto and Sasuke took their sits before ordering.

After a while, the girls stood up and wiped their mouths with tissues. They were about to walk off before Naruto asked,

"Are you coming for training tomorrow?"

"No." Sakura replied and walked off. Tenten and Ino shrugged and followed.

Hinata walked over to Sasuke and

SMACK!

Sasuke received a big and powerful slap from Hinata and glared at her.

"Idiot. You should had trust her more." Hinata stated but in her heart, she knew that Sasuke has all the rights to question about their loyalties to Konoha since they were really spies.

"Is it because of me...that she didn't want to go for training tomorrow?" Sauske asked as his eyes soften.

"No. It is because...because...we had to go to the Hokage's office to receive our punishments...for leaving Konoha." Hinata sighed before walking off in the direction where Sakura, Ino and Tenten ad went.

"Punishments?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Granny Tsunade, I won't let you punish them...I will think of a plan somehow." Naruto said out loud.

"Dobe." Sasuke said before shaking his head.

"Hey Teme. Call Neji to come over to my house tonight. Same with Shikamaru. You too. We have important matters...to discuss." Naruto stated before walking off.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke sighed before walking off in the pther direction.

* * *

Tenten had decided to go and have some practice at the Team Gai's training grounds so she had went separate ways with the girls.

When Tenten arrived, it was already evening.

Tenten looked around. All the dummies...which she used to aim her weapons at...were empty ever since she left. This place held many memories of she and her teammates ad her sensei. This is the place where they had been to when they had first became genins. Tenten then sat down under a tree.

_--Flashback--_

_"Well Team, this is our training spot." Gai stated._

_"Gai-sensei! This is the most youthful spot ever!" Lee exclaimed._

_"The first day here and those two already annoys me." Neji thought._

_Neji looked around and saw Tenten, the only Kunoichi on his team. Tenten was giving Gai and Lee weird expressions as if they were mad._

_"At least I have one sensible teammate." Neji sighed._

_Tenten stood up and walked over to the empty space beside Neji before sitting down beside him. They were both under a tree so it was quite shady._

_"Hello Neji." Tenten smiled._

_"Hn." _

_"Do you want to train with me? Since Gai is quite busy now...with Lee." Tenten smiled._

_Neji looked at her before turning to look at Lee and Gai._

_Neji nodded._

_Th both of them then walked to a quiet spot in Team Gai's training grounds before starting their sparring._

_And that was the beginning of their regular sparrings._

_--End of Flashback--_

Tenten smiled.

But, she immediately slapped herself hard in her face.

"No. I cannot be distracted." Tenten scolded herself.

"What are you doing here Tenten?" A voice asked.

"Neji." Tenten stated.

Neji walked out of the shadows and smirked.

"Answer me."

"To recall some...memorable...memories." Tenten said carefully choosing her words.

Neji 'hn'ed and sat down beside her, under a tree.

"This is the tree which we had sat under when you first asked me to spar isn't it?" Neji stated.

Tenten thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I didn't know that you would still remember." Neji stated.

Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"Well, after you betrayed us...you still had your organization to think and care about so-"

"SO WHAT?! SO I WOULD BE TOTALLY BUSY TO EVEN THINK ABOUT WHO AND WHERE I CARED ABOUT?! AND YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BETRAYAL THING BACK. WE DIDN'T EVEN BETRAYED KONOHA! WE LEFT TO BECOME STRONGER, TO BECOME WORTHY TO BE CALLED SHINOBIS OF THIS VILLAGE! AND PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAITH AN CONFIDENT IN US TOOK US IN AND THEY WERE MORE LIKE FAMILIES AND FRIENDS TO US COMPARED YOU ALL HERE! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO CALLED US WEAK! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO DROVE US AWAY! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO FORCED US INTO A CORNER! AND NOW, HOW DARE YOU CALL US BETRAYERS WHEN WE HAD EVEN DECIDED TO LEAVE THE FAMILIES AND FRIENDS WE HAD THERE TO RETURN TO THIS...THIS HELL!" Tenten yelled as tears stung her eyes. No, she cannot cry. She cannot feel emotions, not now. She had to complete her mission. She cannot cry. Emotions are weaknesses. She cannot have any weaknesses in her when she is carrying out her mission. She cannot let her flaws fail her! But why? Why did it stung so much when Neji called her a Betrayer? Why? Deep in her heart, she knew that Neji was right...Neji was right about her betraying Konoha...and he has all the rights to insult her...but...why did it hurt so much...when he did it? Why?

Neji was completely taken aback. He did not expect Tenten to shout at him with such...such...anger...sadness...and pain...

Neji knew that he was in the wrong and was about to apologise before Tenten ran away. Neji felt angry with himself. He slammed the tree behind him with his fist with so much force that his hand was bleeding. Why had he always hurt her? Why?

_

* * *

_

I know that this is a suckish chapter but...hey , no one's perfect . :)  
Anyway , I will update ASAP . :D  
And also , the oncoming chapters will mostly have more Neji Ten so I hope that you all won't mind if there isn't much 'ACTIONS' . ;)

REVIEW please .


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:**When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** Hey all . :D Thanks fr the reviews and sorry fr the long wait . I don't usually update on weekends . :x I know I am dragging this mission a little longer than usual .. Sorry okay .

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_**--Binding Vines Jutsu--  
**Bind the opponent with powerful and strong vines. And prevent the opponent from struggling too much with the Vines' poisonous thorns.  
_**--Aroma Healing Jutsu--  
**This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
_**--Razor Petals Jutsu--  
**Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Rise Of The Pink Lotus--  
**The Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the one thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside its petals and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide humans breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of the one who summoned it  
__**--Enveloping Mud Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

**_--Molten Blast Jutsu--_**  
_Unleash a few molten rocks from palm to hit the opponent.  
__**--Fire Protection Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
__**--Medicational Jutsu--  
**Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
__**--Spinning Flame Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
__**--Fiery Ribbon Jutsu--  
**This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. The one who controls it would have to imagine how it should move and it would obey. The rope is also...Endless.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_**--Water Eruption Jutsu--  
**This jutsu enables the user to summon water and use it against the opponent or defending oneself by creating a barrier with it.  
__**--Water Spinning Jutsu--  
**This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
__**--Water Prison Jutsu--  
**This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
__**--Water Ball Jutsu--  
**The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
__**--Water Refinement Jutsu--  
**The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on the amount of Chakra and Water Vapour used.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_**--Thunderous Light Jutsu--  
**Blind the opponent with bright light emitted from oneself.  
__**--Lightning Whirling Jutsu--  
**This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
__**--Shocking Zap Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Striking Eyes Jutsu--  
**Lightning would shoot out of the user's eyes and will burn or shock anything or anyone the user is looking at either with one eye or both.  
__**--Manipulating Electric Jutsu--  
**This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

Tenten ran home in tears and slammed the door with so much strength that the sound produced by it had startled her. Hinata, Sakura and Ino was not back from their shopping trip yet so the house was empty and quiet.

She rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom, the one which she is sharing now with Sakura and leaped onto the bed and covered her face in her pillow. She cried and cried. There was no use. How dare Neji called her a betrayer when he was the one who drove her towards that path. How dare he call her that. He was the one who make her does what she was doing now, betraying and lying.

"Bastard!" Tenten cried aloud in her pillow.

Tenten then slowly...shut her eyes and fall into a deep sleep that consumed her.

* * *

**At the same moment...**

Neji was frustrated and miserable. He sat at the same spot ever since Tenten ran away. He was guilty. He was the reason Tenten left to train. And he called her a betrayer when she had returned. Why was it so unfair? Why was he always the one, who cause her pain? Why not Lee? Why not other people? Neji slammed his fist onto the ground and cursed under his breath.

"I am such an idiot!" Neji cursed.

"Hn. Hyuga, are you sick?" A voice mocked.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want?" Neji scowled.

"Well, I heard my rival cursing himself, calling himself an idiot...and that...had surprised me." Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. You must had heard wrongly." Neji snorted.

"Oh? My bad then." Sasuke said sarcastically before sitting down beside Neji.

"So, tell me...why did you call yourself an...idiot?" Sasuke questioned seriously.

"Hn."

"Well...fine by me...I will just ask Bushy Brow...or Dog Boy...or Dobe about it..." Sasuke smirked. Sasuke knew that it was his trump card to mentioned those three names. If those three knew something, they would spread it round Konoha.

"Fine. But when did Uchihas poke their noses into others' business?" Neji asked.

"Well...since we are both Ice Cubes and Anti-socials...I think we should understand each other you know." Sasuke thought up with an excuse.

Neji raised his eyebrows. Did Sasuke just insulted himself?

"It's Tenten. I hurted her again...by calling her and the rest of the girls betrayers but...in reality...it was us who drove them onto that path..." Neji confessed.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"You are an Idiot, I perfectly agree!" Sasuke sighed.

"Well...anyway...why are you here?" Neji asked suspiciously. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't be so 'Kindhearted' to sit down with him to chat and share their experiences and stuff.

"Have you heard that the girls...are receiving their punishments for leaving the village tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded. Now he really felt guilty.

"Well...dobe thinks that we should help the girls...so...he is calling for a meeting...tonight at his house. Don't be late." Sasuke said before standing up and left.

Neji sighed. He had almost forgotten that the girls were taking their punishment tomorrow.

Neji shook his head. If he hadn't call Tenten and the rest weaklings, and if he had not drove them away coldly...they wouldn't have left and now, they had to suffer because of the boys' mistakes.

* * *

**That Night...**

"Sakura! Ino! Hinata! You're all back! Finally! Leader had sent us a message!" Tenten exclaimed when Sakura, Ino and Hinata entered the house.

Sakura's eyes widen.

"Had you read it?" Ino asked.

"No. I was waiting for you three to come back and we'll read together." Tenten smiled.

The rest nodded and put down their things.

Tenten opened the white envelope in her hand and read out...

_Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata,_

_Deidara and Sasori will begin their mission...of capturing the Shukaku in three weeks' time. And, i__f we need you four back, you four must immediately leave Konoha...and if that time really come..._

Tenten's eyes widen.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Com'on Ten." Sakura urged.

Tenten continued...

_Bring the Kyuubi with you four along...no matter what...but make sure...its host...doesn't die..._

Tenten looked up from the letter and saw Sakura and Hinata froze.

"Well...it didn't say when so maybe it won't happen. And...there is an IF." Ino comforted.

Sakura nodded, along with Hinata but Hinata didn't look really convinced.

"Hopefully...it won't happen." Tenten added.

Hinata then nodded but didn't look satisfied at all.

Tenten sighed softly.

"Rule number 5 of the Akatsuki...never to reveal any emotions in any circumstances." Tenten and Ino chorused.

But Tenten felt a little guily when she said that since she was also revealing...quite alot of emotions that evening.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Neji! Com'on in." Naruto smiled as he opened the door wider for Neji to go in.

Sasuke and Shikamaru had both arrived earlier and were both siiting on the floor, near Naruto's bed.

Neji sat down beside Sasuke and looked at Naruto while he sat down beside Shikamaru.

"So...everyone's here. We can begin this meeting!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This 'meeting' is more like...a 'party'." Sasuke snorted.

"Shut up Teme. So...any ideas?" Naruto asked everyone. Neji and Sasuke and Shikamaru shook their heads.

"Hey Shikamaru, you're suppose to be the smart one here." Naruto stated.

Neji and Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Okay. You're the...smarter of us three." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Troublesome. I had one plan though." Shikamaru stated.

"What?" The rest asked hopefully.

"Be their scapegoats." Shikamaru replied.

They all sweatdropped.

"Com'on...at least there is one idea..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Guess...he's right..." Naruto's voice drifted off.

The rest nodded.

"Well...how could we be...their scapegoats?" Naruto asked.

"Tail the girls all day until they were called to the Hokage's office for their punishments...then rush in and shout at the Hokage and tell her that we are going to be their scapegoats." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Mmm...it might work. Well...okay then!" Naruto piped out.

Sasuke and the rest sweatdropped but knew that it was the only way after all...

* * *

I know that this is kinda suckish .. but hey ...

Will update ASAP . :D  
**_SPOILER* : _Girls will leave Konoha once again...in another chapter or two...but they might find some troubles doing it...especially Tenten and Sakura . ;)**

R&R


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't Own NARUTO !**

**Summary:**When Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura decided to train with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, they got injured and were called weak in their faces. They decided that it is time that they finally prove to the boys that they are wrong. So, when the Akatsuki requested them to join, they question about their own abilities. Maybe, they might have potential after all. 4 long years later... the girls came back. The boys were shocked. What will happen?

**A/N:** This is the last chapter . :( Sad.. Anyway , More about the Sequels/Sequences to this stories, look at the Author's Notes after the story. :)

Neji and Tenten (Main Couple or Pairing)  
Sasuke and Sakura (A bit lower than Main but still, quite alot.)  
Ino and Shikamaru + Hinata and Naruto (This is Slightly as I'm not really good at these two pairings.)

R & R!

Neji/Tenten - 13

Rest - 12

* * *

This is the list of what they had learnt...

**Tenten:**

_**--Binding Vines Jutsu--  
**Bind the opponent with powerful and strong vines. And prevent the opponent from struggling too much with the Vines' poisonous thorns.  
_**--Aroma Healing Jutsu--  
**This heals the person casting the jutsu or the people around that person's Internal organs for a limited time until the medic comes. Hopefully, by the time the Medic arrive, the medic will completely heal those Organs.  
_**--Razor Petals Jutsu--  
**Do not judge the books by their covers, these petals might appear harmless but...their edges are just as sharp as razors that could slice anything in their way. Can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Rise Of The Pink Lotus--  
**The Lotus can fit up to 5 prisoners and the one thing about this lotus is, there is a protective layer inside its petals and the layer will cancel out any jutsu used. Inside the lotus carried a large supple of oxygen and the carbon dioxide humans breath out would be taken in by the lotus and new supply of oxygen would be given out. Which means, the lotus itself has Chlorophyll, which only leaves have, to takes in sunlight to photosynthesize like the leaves. Of course to make life easier, the lotus could move around freely but only by the commands of the one who summoned it  
__**--Enveloping Mud Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu might be Tenten's most sinister and dangerous one. The person who casted this jutsu can summon Mud that is Sticky and Wet and those mud will flow out of the caster's palm and into the ground. Whoever who is standing on those mud will sink into it and thus, enveloped by it causing that person the inability to breath and finally die.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Sakura:**

**_--Molten Blast Jutsu--_**  
_Unleash a few molten rocks from palm to hit the opponent.  
__**--Fire Protection Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will thickens the Caster's Skin and fat for a period of time, enabling that person to be protected from any fire that enveloped him or her.  
__**--Medicational Jutsu--  
**Since Sakura has a perfect Chakra control, her sensei, Sayako believed that Sakura could also be a Professional Medic. Since Sayako herself was once a powerful medic who was just second to none other than Tsunade, she was able to teach Sakura this handy little Tactic. This jutsu allows the caster to heal any person's External wounds and Internal Organs but this jutsu doesn't cure any strange diseases.  
__**--Spinning Flame Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu allows the caster to envelope oneself without getting burnt or hurt. Once the person had enveloped oneself properly, his or her body will be like Kiba's Fang Over Fang's Spinning Body.  
__**--Fiery Ribbon Jutsu--  
**This rope can be easily controlled by the one who controls it. The one who controls it would have to imagine how it should move and it would obey. The rope is also...Endless.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Hinata:**

_**--Water Eruption Jutsu--  
**This jutsu enables the user to summon water and use it against the opponent or defending oneself by creating a barrier with it.  
__**--Water Spinning Jutsu--  
**This tactic is similar to Sakura's Spinning Flame jutsu but the only difference is that Hinata will be covered by water but, she won't get soak. When Sakura and Hinata combine their Spinning Tactic together, Tenten, Ino and their senseis believed that Conbination's power might even Surpass the Hokage's mere strength.  
__**--Water Prison Jutsu--  
**This is the tactic Zabuza used on Kakashi.  
__**--Water Ball Jutsu--  
**The Caster will be able to create a BIG ROUND water ball around the size of an adult and it can be threw out of the caster's hand and to the foe.  
__**--Water Refinement Jutsu--  
**The time the opponent would stay frozen depends on the amount of Chakra and Water Vapour used.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

**Ino:**

_**--Thunderous Light Jutsu--  
**Blind the opponent with bright light emitted from oneself.  
__**--Lightning Whirling Jutsu--  
**This enables the Caster to trap the opponent as the electricity will surround the foe and if the foe move even an inch, he or she is going to say byebye.  
__**--Shocking Zap Jutsu--  
**This Jutsu will zap the opponent with electricity coming out of the caster's palms. This Jutsu is good for both Long Range and Short Range. This attack can be easily combined with other attacks.  
__**--Striking Eyes Jutsu--  
**Lightning would shoot out of the user's eyes and will burn or shock anything or anyone the user is looking at either with one eye or both.  
__**--Manipulating Electric Jutsu--  
**This jutsu allows the user to send a special kind of electricity to the opponent's brain and make it go haywire for a period of time. During that period of time, the one who took the hit will be listening to all the comments given by the caster.  
__**--Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu--  
**Effects had already been posted below._

* * *

_Elemental Combination, On All Fours, Mind Erosion Jutsu..._

_Level 1 - Jumble Thoughts_

_Level 2 - Seal One's Chakra_

_Level 3 - Restrict One's Movement (Physically)_

_Level 4 - Control One's Will, Life and Mind_

_Level 5 - Summon the GREAT BEAST (Nasume and Sayako had also yet to master this level)_

_Level 6 - (Still a Mystery but...will be revealed...soon enough...)_

* * *

"Girls...for leaving Konoha, your punishments are-" Tsunade said but was interrupted with a big SLAM.

The door was slammed opened! By...the brave Naruto Uzumaki.

"Grandma Tsunade, We hereby decided to take the punishments for the girls." Naruto smirked.

"We?" Sakura asked looking around but there was only Naruto.

"Eh? Teme and-" Naruto said as he looked around but he was the only boy inside the Hokage's office. Naruto was dumbfounded. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru were with him when they were outside the office. Where were they now?!

Then, in came Neji, followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, like what Naruto had said, we are here to take the punishments for the girls." Shikamaru sighed. Ino and Hinata was touched. Sakura and Tenten were too. The boys were doing that for them? But...they didn't even know that they were still betraying them...why? Why did they do that? Why did they wanna help them?

"Well, just before you interrupt Naruto, I was about to say, the punishment was...no punishment! Since the girls did not leave intentionally and they had not even leak out any informatin about our village so...I guess they shouldn't get any punishments." Tsunade explained.

The boys' eyes widen in shock. So the girls don't need to...be punished?!

"Yahoo!" Naruto exclaimed and immediately ran to hug Hinata and Hinata blushed. Sasuke smiled at Sakura while Neji nodded, same as Shikamaru.

"Dismissed." Tsunade ordered.

* * *

After leaving the Hokage's office, Neji and Tenten decided to go and train, together.

"Kaiten!" Neji exclaimed when Tenten threw weapons towards him.

The weapons were repelled and Neji smirked.

"Let's rest." Tenten smiled. They had been training for about four hours straight.

"Hey Neji." Tenten said while she sat down under a tree. She then opened her water bottle and drank a few gulps before closing it again.

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Why had you decided to...you know...help us?" Tenten asked.

"Because...of this." Neji said before leaning in and covered Tenten's mouth with his. Tenten was shocked at first but when Neji nibbled her bottom lip for entrance, she opened it slightly but enough but Neji to slide his tongue into Tenten's mouth. The kiss was hot and passionate. But, Tenten pulled back. Neji did looked abit of disappointed. **(A/N: Kinda rush and OOC . xP Sry bout that .)**

The both of them panted real hard.

Tenten touched her bruised lips. She couldn't. She couldn't. She musn't! She mustn't fall for Neji again! Never! No No No! She can't, She Musn't, She couldn't! Neji was also shocked. He had...kissed Tenten without even thinking.

But...why? Why had her heart pumped so fast...when they kissed? She had went through alot of emotional training and she had passed all with flying colours. But this...she had never encounter this one before. Is she going to fail? She couldn't...she musn't fail the leader!

Her loyalties...do they still belong to Konoha and Neji? Or do they belong to the Akatuski? Where? Where did they belong?

"Tenten...I...I am sorry. I just have to do it...you know...for at least once?" Neji stuttered. Neji Hyuga don't stutter.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Because...you are my light...you had been my light ever since our Genin days...but...I was too...arrogant to notice it...and I lost you once...and I plan to treasure you now." Neji confessed. Tenten blushed.

Why was she blushing? She shouldn't be blushing at all! She shouldn't even feel anything! No, this is so wrong! What had she gotten herself into?

"I-I...I don't k-know..." Tenten stammered.

"You can give me...your answers anytime Tenten...but I just want you to know...no matter what you are...where you are...or who you are...I will always protect you and love you." Neji smiled. Tenten blushed again.

Now...she's in big trouble...real big trouble.

* * *

"Tenten!" Ino exclaimed as she rushed into Tenten's room.

"Hmm?" Tenten asked.

"No good. It...it's earlier than expected! We...we need to catch the Kyuubi...by the end of this week." Ino announced.

"What the? That means...we only have 3 more days?" Tenten asked.

Ino nodded.

"No good..." Tenten mumbled.

Ino heard it and sighed.

"What is it Ten?" Ino asked.

"Damn Emotions is my only phrase." Tenten sighed.

"Same here. Same here." Ino answered.

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

"Shikamaru. He asked me out." Ino replied.

"Same here. Neji did too and now...3 more days left...with them." Tenten sighed.

"The ones who are going to suffer more is Sakura and Hinata. Naruto had asked Hinata out and she had agreed. But now, she must capture him and...she would be the one...sending him to his deathbed..." Ino sighed.

Tenten nodded. At least she was one of the luckier ones.

"What about Deidara and Sasori's mission?" Tenten asked.

"It is postponed. They had decided that the Kyuubi would be a better choice. They had predicted that if Gaara was captured, it would be a bigger matter since Gaara's a KazeKage." Ino explained.

"I see..." Tenten sighed.

"Cheer up. Our loyalties should always be towards the Akatsukis." Ino smiled.

"Yeahh.." Tenten sighed. Tenten then walked out of the room.

Little did Tenten and Sakura know that Hinata and Ino...were both controlled by the Akatsuki...and they were both empty shells now...they were both given a special pill before coming to Konoha so that they could spy on Konoha and Sakura and Tenten since the Akatsuki knew that Tenten and Sakura's control of emotions were not really stable. The pill given to Ino and Hinata would make Hinata and Ino blind to emotions. Ino and Hinata would carry out all orders...given by the Akatsuki without hesitations all because of the effects of the pills. The effects of the pills would only surface after one day it was consumed...that was why...Ino and Hinata had emotions on the day they had returned.

After Tenten left the room, Ino smirked. Tenten's falling for Neji huh? This is bad. If this continues on...Ino and Hinata would have to abandon Tenten after capturing the Kyuubi because it would be too dangerous to...use Tenten anymore.

_"Now Spy 002, report."_

_"Using spy Ten would be risky."_ Ino replied.

_"I see and Spy 002, had Spy Sakura knew about us...going to abandon Spy Ten? And how is spy 001's relationship with the Kyuubi's host?"_

_"No, Spy Sakura hadn't. And the relationship of spy 001 and the Kyuubi's host is Quite good...at this rate...we should be able to make use of the Kyuubi's host's trust towards spy 001 to capture him." _Ino replied.

_"Perfect...I am quite sad to lose such a great Kunoichi like Spy Ten...but..."_

_"I know what you mean. Anyway Leader. Spy 001 and I, spy 002 will meet you in a few days' time. Hopefully we would be able to bring Spy Sakura back but Spy Ten...we would need to investigate further."_ Ino replied.

_"Good...we'll take action...soon...and the world will soon be conquered by the Akatsuki." _

To Tenten...it might be an ending...of her ties with the Akatsuki...and peace would return to her...

But to the Akatsuki...and Empty Ino and Empty Hinata...it was just the beginning...of their plans...to conquer the world.

**-The End-**

* * *

**CONFUSED?  
**_Before the girls had returned to Konoha, the Akatsuki's leader had force special kinds of pills down Ino and Hinata's throat. The pill blind the consumer from emotions and thoughts. The consumer would only be carrying out instrcutions from the one who gave them the pills. That's why Ino had talked to the leader using Telepathy. Ino - Spy 002 . Hinata - Spy 001 . _

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ***Phew* I know I ended rushly...but I guess it can't be helped.

The chapters had been dragged out to about 30+ chapters. I wanted a smaller amount of chapters instead...so I had decided...

**(1)**Sequence or _(2)_No Sequence to this story? **(VOTE THE POLL NOW! IT IS NOW IN MY PROFILE!)**

**(1)**** I will start the Sequence with Empty Hinata and Empty Ino and a clueless Sakura, abandoning Tenten in Konoha. Title would be,

_(2)_ The story ends here then.

****NOTES:  
If I ever start a sequence, the title would be, "Loves, Kinships And Friendships." .**


End file.
